Our Little Secret
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Tyson and Natalya have been having some marriage problems; he seems to not love her anymore. One of her fellow coworkers sees her emotional state and wants to help her. That one night changes everything and leads to problems, jealously, conflicting feelings and more that the girls have to face together. Natalya/Layla FEMSLASH don't like don't read. Rated M for mature themes. AU
1. Let Me Help You

**Author's Note: This story takes place during/after RAW October 6, 2014. Tyson and Natalya have been having some marriage problem and he seems to not care about her. One of her fellow co workers sees her emotional state and wants to help her... in more ways than one.**

**Rating: M... must I specify why.. I mean sexy good stuff happens here.. FEMSLASH.. don't like then why did you click this? XD**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and another pairing in a couple chapters..**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Natalya's POV**

_Flashback_

_Earlier tonight during Raw October 6, 2014_

_I honestly feel pretty good even though I am not competing tonight. My husband TJ, otherwise known as Tyson Kidd, is in a singles match against The Real American, Jack Swagger. Despite him being well how do I put this lightly a jerk, I am going to be at ringside supporting him because I love him.. sometimes. This is a big moment for him and if he wins, it is a big win in his career and I want to be there with him. We already made our way down during the commercial break to a mix reaction. The cheers were obviously for me and I obviously adore my fans so I high fived them as we walked down to the ring and walking up the apron and through the ropes. Tonight I decided that I was not going to wear my usual attire and wore a black dress with some dangling earring and I also pulled my hair back. TJ wore the same attires as he does on NXT; his same yellow trunks and matching boots with a white jacket. He always brings the huge, white headphones to the ring to listen to music. Speaking of that he did that last week, I believe it was. I have been assigned to mentor the newest Total Diva member, Rosa Mendes, who has actually been here longer than I have and he completely blocked out the match with those stupid things. I wanted to show that she made progress, very little but some. But no, he wanted to be a jerk so I took his phone. Anyways, Jack and Zeb made their way down the ramp and he gave me his stupid headphones and I climbed out of the ring as he threw his jacket outside. The bell ring signaling the start of the match, Jack moved first running and cornering my husband in the turnbuckle. The official finally got Jack to break it up and as soon as he did, Tyson got him in a side headlock but his opponent counter and pushed him toward the turnbuckle._

_Tj jumped up and avoided The Real American charged at him and rolled to gain some distance. Evading another strike that Swagger attempted to hit him with TJ ducked under the second clothesline. Jack quickly stopped his momentum with a shoulder tackle and did a "We the People" chant that roared across the Brooklyn arena. I couldn't help but want to look away as punched him then irish whipped him to the opposite side of the ring. Out of instinct he slid out of the ring and walked over toward me but Swagger was on the pursuit to get him back inside the ring. The crowd booed loudly as he ran from his opponent to gain separation but I felt his hands grab me and shifted me away from the apron and I turned face to face with the giant man from Oklahoma. "Tj, What are you doing?" I asked him as my husband hid behind me. Is he really using me as a meat shield? Would Swagger attack me? Why would he put his own wife in harm's way?_

"_Look at this now. Come on!" I heard Michael Cole say to his fellow coworkers with a disgusted tone in his voice. "Tyson Kidd now using his wife as shield allowing him to take control of this match." He continued as Tyson was able to stand on the apron and deliver a kick to Jack onto the concrete floor._

_He then had the nerve to walk over to me and try to get me to high five him so I turned my heels and try to walk away but I turned to face him again. "Well!" I spoke with an annoyed tone and motioned to him._

_He obviously had forgotten about his opponent which was a rookie mistake as Swagger was slowly raising to his feet. My husband using his foot to add some pressure on the man from Oklahoma. "1...2..3..4." He broke the hold but delivered a stomp to the head of Swagger. Climbing into the ring, he delivered more stomps to a defenseless Jack. I heard the referee yell again as he continued. "1..2..3." TJ backed away from the corner._

"_I can't believe Tyson would hide behind his wife," I heard JBL spat as they showed the replay up on the titantron. For once Mr. John Bradshaw Layfield, I completely agree with you on something._

_After that, I heard the commentators basically repeated and arguing about with JBL has previously said before as I kept my attention toward the ring. By this point, my husband hit the Real American with a devastating neckbreaker and went immediately for the cover, "1...2.." Swagger kicked out and he knew he had to keep the big guy down so he went immediately into a chokehold. The Oklahoma Native found his hidden strength with the fans chanting 'We the People!' and was able to power out of the submission maneuver. TJ kicked him in the gut and tried to gain momentum but was overtaken by the clothesline; the Canadian rolled over toward the turnbuckle once he stood up he received a knee to the gut and was flown halfway across the ring. Ouch! I thought as I heard the impact._

"_We the People!" I heard the Real American yell along with the fans as he ran over to the opposite turnbuckle with my husband was lying. I knew what was coming, The Swagger Bomb, one of Jack's finishers. He jumps and lands directly on the small man and stands back up with ease. Tyson evaded him once again as he rolled Jack up and then decided to go for the Sharpshooter, made famous by my uncle. But Jack counters and rolls over to grab his ankle and stands up to attempt to lock in The Patriot Lock. Somehow he escapes and kicks Jack and lands on the apron. The taller man charges at him but the Canadian kicks him in the head._

_He walked across the apron, "Out of the way!" He practically demands me as he climbs up onto the top rope. The Real American seizes his chance and pushes the smaller man down and somehow got a hold of Tyson's ankle in midair and secured the Patriot Lock. I knew Tyson was in trouble and I wanted to help but that would require me to cheat for him. He crawled over this way fingertips away from the ropes and I could tell that's what he wanted me to do but I couldn't for two reasons. The official was staring right at me making sure that I didn't assist him and it's not in my blood to cheat. Swagger pulls him back dead center and he has no choice but to submit._

"_Here is your winner as a result of a submission, Jack Swagger," spoke the Announcer, Justin Roberts, as Jack's theme echoed throughout the arena. I just walked over and tried to comfort my husband as I rubbed his back._

_I knew something was wrong with he threw off his shoe and gripped a hold of his ankle, "Are you okay?" I asked him as he winces in pain. He gave me the evilest look and I just stated simply, "There was nothing I do have done TJ."_

_In the back..._

"_What the hell was that Natalya? You could have helped me!" He spoke out of anger while limping down the hallway heading toward the trainer's room._

"_What did you expect me to do?" I asked him._

"_Been useful at least, you could have helped me get to the ropes or distracting the referee something!" He hissed._

_I had to admit I was hurt by his words. Was I really useless to him? Was I just a shield to protect himself? "I don't cheat and you wouldn't have gained anything from it! Cheaters never get anywhere in life. Remember that Theodore! You have some nerve trying to use me as a shield. I could have gotten hurt!" He knows I am furious when I call him by his first name but his expression remained the same._

"_Nah. You are a professional and you have taken plenty of bumps before you would have been fine." He merely stated like it was nothing. There is a perfectly good reason why there is not mix-gender matches anymore._

"_My opponents aren't fucking six feet tall and nearly three hundred pounds! If Swagger didn't have a heart, he would have attacked me and I could have been seriously hurt. Don't you care for my safety at all?"_

"_Whatever. I am going to get this ankle looked at." He spoke bluntly as he put on his headphones._

"_Don't you want me to come with you?" I asked him only for him to turn up the music louder and motion me away like I was some peasant. "You are such a dick." I mumbled as I headed toward the Diva's locker room. I just need to calm down and think about what I need to do._

_End Flashback_

Here I am thirty minutes after the match still in the same spot I have been on a bench in the Diva's locker room. A millions thoughts racing through my head and I can't seem to focus. TJ has been acting like this for the past few months and I can't comprehend why. I know this is just a storyline and for Total Divas but outside the company he is too. Is he really jealous of my success with the company? He shouldn't be. He is very talented and soon hopefully he can come back to the main roster and maybe earn some title shots. That is the only thing I can think of. That would explain why he is acting like such a jerk toward me, right? What if he found someone else and just doesn't care about me now? The locker room was quiet, not a diva in sight which is good for me to hide my emotions. They must be all at catering eating after that Diva's match. That and I believe there was another match tonight, a diva tag match to be precise. Aj Lee and a mystery partner against Alicia and Paige.. I don't remember if that has happened already or not. I believe the other one was Brie in a handicap match against Summer Rae, my on-screen enemy. The shorter Bella was to have her hand tied behind her back; basically she is going through the same type of matches as her sister, Nikki, who is now a cooperate sell-out. The reason why is that Brie quit back at Payback and The Principal Owner, Stephanie McMahon, started taking her frustration out on Nikki. About two months later at Summerslam, Nikki attacked her sister and helped Stephanie get the victory. I felt bad for Nikki at first but not I feel bad for Brie. All this because of her husband, and he never did anything wrong either. I just buried my face in my hands for a couple moments and then I looked down to see see a pair of legs in front of me. Who the? I looked up to see the woman I had previously talked about. The blonde woman just looked at me for moment and she finally spoke, "Are you okay Nattie?"

"Why do you care Summer?" I spat at her. We aren't exactly friends so the fact that she is concerned or pretending to be concerned has me skeptical.

"Because I saw what happened out there, he is acting like a jerk, isn't he?" She spoke simply not making eye contact with me. Jerk is an understatement.

"It's just storyline Danielle," I stated bluntly.

"I don't think it is." She sassed while examining my body movement and placing her hands on her hips, "I can understand that you don't want to talk about to me at least."

"I don't know what his problem is.." I trailed off. Why am I even talking to her? Wait, why is she even talking to me; she hates me, right?

"Men are a mystery to everyone. I don't have a man but I am really happy just being meand living my life. I don't mean to get off topic but my bag is right behind you, can you hand it to me please?"

"Sure." I turned around and picked up her golden bag which I think is a new one. "Here you go." I handed the bag to the leggy blonde.

"Thanks. I know we aren't exactly friends but the cameras aren't on us so we can be civil with each other. You are friends with Lay so you must not be that bad." She chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank I guess." I rolled my eyes at her.

"At least you are sane unlike some of the girls back here; you have your moments." She giggled again while playing with her hair.

It was then that I heard the door opened and a familiar voice speak in a familiar accent, "Summer, girl! I finally found you."

"Here I am," Danielle spoke playfully to the Brit.

She finally realized that I was sitting across from her. As she walked over toward us, the British woman observed me for a brief moment before asking. "Nattie, what's the matter?"

"Lay, I don't really want to talk about it anymore right now. I just want be by myself right now."

The older woman just looked over at her bestie and then stated, "Alright, I will come talk to you in a bit. I want to give you your time to yourself. Come on girl, let's go."

Summer and Layla starting to walk toward the entrance to the locker room and it was the leggy blonde that turned around and spoke, "Just saying, you deserve a lot better." With that, they walked out the door disappearing from my sight.

I don't know what it was but what Summer's words just kept repeating in my head. I deserve better.. He use to spoil me rotten until recently, I can't figure out what has changed about him; he just won't tell me. I need to know if I did something wrong. He just keeps shutting me out. Why? I just stared at the monitor and watched the rest of Raw. The only thing that lightened my mood in the slightest is when Dean returned but with a hotdog wagon. Where did he get that? Coney Island? That's where he claimed to have gone and was shown getting on the subway train earlier tonight. I have no idea. Observing the man as he rolled the cart down toward the ring; Orton and Kane just stared at Lunatic Fringe and went out to investigate. Ambrose drew condiments from a holster around his waist. He squirted and covered the Attorney men with mustard and ketchup and after a while he was able to get his hands on Seth. He covered Mr. Money in the Bank in various hotdog toppings and that's sort of when I started to zone out again. By the time, I know it Raw was over and it was time for me to leave but then I remembered that Layla was going to come back. So I decided to text Tyson to see if he calmed down at all and which I doubt. '_Hey honey, are you okay? Do you want me to wait on you before I leave?'_

_'Perfectly fine and nah, I am going to hang with the guys so do whatever. I guess I will see you back at the motel tonight or tomorrow. Got to go, bye.'_

_'Love you too babe, sheesh.'_ What the hell was that? Rude much. Why is he STILL mad at me for something I didn't do?

While I would wait on the other woman to return, I might as well get changed into my street clothes. I refuse to wear my ring attire out in public unless necessary probably have some perverts gawking at my ass or something. I dug through my duffel bag and found a pair of skinny jeans and a pink blouse along with some tennis shoes. Quickly changing, I laid down on the bench and just relaxed. I just closed my eyes and thought to myself as I waited for my friend to return and I know she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her what was bothering me. Layla is just a really good friend like that. The room was quiet until I heard the door open and close in a few quick seconds so I assumed that it was someone looking for another diva. Where the hell is Lay? She must have forgotten about me that or Summer is still attached to her. Maybe I should just text her and see where she is, I opened up my eyes and then heard a voice, "I see that you are awake now." What the? I sat up quickly and looked over to the bench beside me and there sat the tiny Brit with her legs crossed. "Nat, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were sleeping and it would have been rude to wake you up."

**Layla's POV**

I just watched as the younger woman turned away slightly to glance at her phone. It was clear to me that she didn't really want to talk yet. "That's fine Lay." She spoke to me while finally looking over to me.

"Can you tell me what's the matter? Why are you so sad, Nattie?" I asked her to see if she would finally answer me but I had a hunch that I knew what this was about. The blonde didn't respond. "Is he still acting like..?" I trailed off when I watched her facial expression change from blank to sad. Tyson has been such a jerk to her lately and it probably makes her not feel wanted or loved. I stood up and walked over to the bench she was sitting and sat next to her. I leaned her head onto my shoulder just to comfort her and that's when I got a scent of her shampoo.. it smelled like raspberries. I hate to admit it now, but I have had the hugest crush on the Canadian for the past couple years. Though I can really never admit it to anyone, since she does not like women and it would just make everything awkward. I believe the only ones with intelligent enough to figure it out was Michelle and Summer. My former partner could tell off hand when she would notice how I stare at the Neidhart like a 'love lost puppy' when Laycool had to feud with her. At the time, we had the Diva's Title and the company decided to push Nattie and ignite the tension between us. We had to mock her and compare her to her father, Jim 'the Anvil' Neidhart which was stupid to me. Before and after every show, I would repeatedly apologize for the things I was going to say. She said that it was okay because she knew it was part of the script and I didn't mean it. Eventually she would defeat both of us in a handicap match to capture the Diva's title for the first time and only time so far. Danielle just knew by the way we tried trash talking the other divas since we are heel and I could never say anything bad about Nattie. She promised to never tell anyone and all I asked was for her to at least be civil to her. I know they can't in the ring or on Total Divas but hopefully one day they can be friends. What is not to love about Nattie, every man or woman's dream. Her long, blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes; that's merely just the beginning off all the great things about her. She is cocky when she needs to be; her laugh and when she says 'Yeah Baby'. Her wrestling abilities are top notch in the Diva's division and her figure.. don't get me started on her body. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with a confused look on her face. I guess I must of spaced out. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. Would you like to hang out if you aren't busy?"

"Yeah Lay, that sounds fun. Is anyone else coming with or no?" She asked.

"No, it's about you tonight unless you want people to tag along." I replied back to her.

"Nah, where are we going to go, Lay?" She asked as she sat back up.

"Wherever you want, let's go!" I exclaimed as we both grabbed our bags and headed out of the locker room. What should we do? Maybe go to a bar, no wait; what would happen if I get to drunk? Don't get me wrong, I would love to let my hands explore her body but I would definitely want to be sober for that. Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking about that now; I would end up losing control and doing something I might regret. All I want to do is show that she is wanted and loved even if it wasn't by her own husband. We got into my car and I spoke to her again, "Where are we going, it's up to you? We could go get something to eat or watch movies. Maybe go shopping or possibly go dancing."

"Movies sound okay and I am kind of hungry honestly," She spoke as she gazed out the window looking at out at the surroundings.

"Are you in the mood for pizza or Chinese food? I can go for whatever."

"Pizza works and thanks Lay. " I just flashed a smile at her and kept my focus on the road. I could tell that she was still upset as the younger woman kept looking down at her phone. It clicked in my mind that she must be waiting on a call or text from her hubby. When we get to the room, I am going to see if she will finally open up and let her emotions show. Hiding or bottling up your emotions is very unhealthy, doing so can cause you to be depressed and make you snap. I know she just needs someone to listen to her and give her the advice that she needs.

We arrived at the hotel I was staying at and lucky for me Danielle was rooming with Saraya so that means I have a whole room to myself. That means if something does happen between us that no one can intrude on us which is a blessing last thing we would need is unnecessary gossip. "I will take your bags Ms. Neidhart." I spoke playfully as I grabbed both of our duffel bags and slung them over my shoulder as I locked my car. The Canadian merely looked at me and wanted to protest but she already knew it was pointless to argue with me. Silly Nattie, you are my guest. We walked through the sliding doors and headed toward the elevator, she smiled but remained silent as we finally made it to my floor, the ninth floor. Exiting the elevator, I pulled my keycard out and slide it to gain access to my room. "Welcome to one of my many homes away from home!" I joked. No seriously, when you are a professional wrestler, you spend a lot of time in hotel rooms, emphasize on a lot. "Make yourself comfy, the bigger television is in the bedroom so let's go find something to watch." Setting our bags on the couch, we walked into the bedroom and I flopped onto the queen size bed. "Bed! I missed you.. so comfy.." The Neidhart just gave me a look like I was crazy; I sat back up. Patting the bed I cooed, "Come here, talk to Doctor Layla. What's on your mind?"

Obeying me, the blonde woman slowly laid down on the bed and rested her head on my lap. "I don't really think you need to bother with my problems, Lay." She looked up at me and I just gave her a 'tell me now' look and she sighed. "Okay. I know you are bugging me because you care." I waited for her to answer and then starting running my fingers through her hair. "It all started about a month ago, Tyson has just been acting differently. I know we have this storyline together and he is suppose to be acting like an asshole to me. It is not just on-screen when we are home, he acts like this too. He doesn't seem to care about me anymore and I can't understand why. People keep telling me, it is because he is jealous of my success in the company. Why is he jealous? He hasn't nothing to be jealous of! WWE just hasn't pushed him yet... He also told me that we don't connect like we use to anymore. Is he really going to throw away the past thirteen years of us being together? I.. I.. just don't know anymore.. I don't make him happy anymore.." Spoke the younger blonde with a combination of sniffling and with tears streaming down her face. This honestly is breaking my heart seeing her like this. "Lay, I don't know what to do. Do you know he ditched me tonight and went to hang with the guys? He didn't say I love you or anything."

Still playing with her hair, I used my free hand to wipe away the tears still streaming down her face. "Sweetie, he just needs to get a large dose of reality and realize that he needs you more than you need him. Nattie, you are a wonderful woman, intelligent, funny, beautiful, You are the total package and he is very lucky to have you. You would probably have a line of men from here to China that would beg to be in the same spot that he is. Don't let him get to you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked her as I just laced one of my hand with hers.

"Just having you to talk to is already making me feel a little better." She reassured me. "I just want happiness, even if it is for a short amount of time." She continued in sadden tone as she readjusted herself to now she was sitting beside me on the bed. Without even thinking over the consequences, I leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the Canadian's lips. Her body flinched but she didn't pull away or kiss back which told me she wasn't sure how to react. That or she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I pulled away and just stared at her eagerly waiting for a response. Why did I have to be so stupid and do that? "Lay..." She murmured in a hush tone. "I am.. married.. I can't.."

"Nattie, I just want you to feel loved and wanted. I want to make you happy." I said truthfully as I leaned back over to the younger blonde. "I promise all I want to do is to show you the affection that you deserve.. let me show you..." Without hesitation, I crashed my lips against hers with a heated passion and she shyly returned my kiss. Laying the Canadian back down onto the bed, I laced my one of my hands together with hers. After a few more seconds, I broke the kiss. "You are so beautiful Nattie." I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and blush at my compliment. "Do you want me to stop?" She was reluctant to answer but nodded her head no. I smiled and decided to eagerly continue my exploration of the beautiful woman laying beneath me. Slowly undoing the buttons of her pink blouse revealing her lacey, red bra. Removing and tossing the blouse somewhere else on the bed and I kissed a trail down her chest. Leaning her up slightly, I wrapped my around her back and made my way to the back of her bra. Fiddling with it momentarily, before I removed it, I asked, "Are you sure, you want this?" She nervously nodded once again. Tossing the piece of clothing carelessly aside to reveal her beautiful, perky breasts. Deep down, I couldn't help to think that this was wrong. I mean, she is married but I can't control myself anymore. I truly care about the Hart woman and my only desire right now is her happiness. If Tyson won't show her love; I will.

Wasting no time, I took one of the already erect nipples into my mouth. Flicking my tongue across the flesh swiftly, I could hear a mixture of whimpers and light moans of approval from Natalya. "Ah Lay that feels so good!" She moaned as I starting to suck on the flesh while massaging her other breast. Her moans are music to my ears. Sounds that I thought I would only hear in my fantasies. Deciding I have given enough attention to her left breast, I switched my attention to her right one. Nibbling on the erect skin, the blonde whimpers once more and that's my sign to stop teasing.

"You like that, don't you?" I purred seductively as I climbed back up to meet the other woman's gaze. Planting a kiss on her lips, I lowered my hands down to her waistline causing her to arch her back up. "These are in the way." I smirked as I started to undo the button of her jeans. In one swift motion, I pulled the skinny jeans off and threw them wherever and saw her matching red, lacey panties. Looking back up at her, one of hands wondered to her waistline again, and slowly starting rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

I quicken my pace as she whimpered again, "Lay.. Don't tease me."

Stopping my actions, I crawled up on top of her and leaned down once again. "Patience, my queen. We have all night. I want this to special." I cooed as I pulled her into another captivating kiss but this kiss was different. She was more into it, devoured by her lust. She parted her lips allowing me to full access. Our tongues danced for dominance and until we broke the kiss. Wasting no more time, I left a trail of soft kisses starting on her lips down her neck and chest; her body melting to each touch to her bare skin. Continuing to place kisses down her abdomen, I stopped right above panties. Hooking the waistband of her panties, I slid them down past her ankles and tossed them somewhere else. "So beautiful..." I smiled and then continued to kiss down toward her womanhood. I kissed right above her center then her inner thigh and repeated on her other leg. Trailing my finger over her wet folds, her juices coating my fingers.

"Lay.." Natalya whimpered bringing her hands around my neck. "Please..." She begged so I decided to not keep my queen waiting. Lowering my head down to her center, kissing above my destination before circle my fingers around her clit and repeated. Nattie bit her bottom hip as I penerated her with my finger; starting slowly then quickened my pace. The younger woman bucked her hips with the rthym of my thrusts while tangled her fingers into my hair being careful not the grip to tight. "Ah! Right there!" She breathed out feeling her thigh weakening with each and every thrust into her heat. Adding a second finger and quickly found that certain spot that gave her the most pleasure and Nattie began panting even more and faster by the second. Her body tensed up and I knew she was close. Quickening my pace but keeping the same rthym as before her hips meet every thrust of my fingers as her breathing become more and more irregular. Her gasping, moaning and whimpering became louder as her orgasm rushed her body. Once her breathing started to regulate, I pulled my fingers out and moved myself over to lay beside her. "Lay..."

"I take it you enjoy that, come here," I cooed as she scooted over and rested her head against my chest. "I am guessing that I need to take you back to the arena now."

"Would it be okay if I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Of course honey. Why don't you go shower up and tell your hubby that you are staying here tonight? I will find us a movie to watch of something." I suggested as she nodded and rolled out of the bed using the blanket to cover her naked body.

"Like he cares. I will just leave him a text and so he can't say I didn't tell him." She huffed picking up her pieces of clothing scattered all over the bedroom.

"Come here." I motioned her over with my finger in which she obeyed. I sat up and gave her a small kiss on the her before tapping her ass. "Don't keep me waiting." The younger woman merely shook up head and walked in the bathroom, disappearing out of my sight. I never expected or planned any of this but I am glad that it happened. Nattie knows now that she is wanted and loved by at least someone even if it isn't her husband. I just hope now that things wouldn't be awkward between us after this, but I know for a fact that she enjoyed it as much as I did. About twenty minutes, she emerged out of the bathroom wearing a light pink tanktop and black shorts with pink stripes on the sides. She crawled onto the other side of the bed and laid beside me. "Nattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, this is our little secret."

"Our little secret," She repeated my words as she rested her head on my shoulder. We surfed through the channels looking for something to watch and settled on Castle which is a very interesting show in my opinon. By the end of the episode, the young blonde was already passed out cuddling up against me. Now, I realized that we never eat anything because my stomach is growling like crazy... Man I really wanted pizza. But I don't want to move, I do not even think that is possible with the vice grip Natalya has on my waist. Giving her forehead a small kiss, I closed my eyes so I can dream about everything that just happened. I just know that I was one lucky woman tonight but tomorrow might hold a different story that is yet untold.

**Author's Note: This pairing was brought to my attention but my bestie CallMeJoz. I might be starting a Challenge for Femslash where I put Diva's name in a randomizer and the first two names that come up I write a story about them. While one that came up was Nattie/Michelle McCool, we were discussing about also what happen on RAW between Nattie and Tyson. Somehow we got to where she said that Natalya should be paired up with Lay or 'another diva that people like'. Since I haven't read any Natalya/Layla stories, I thought why not. That's the short version of how this story happened. Anyways, it has been about five months since I have really femslash stuff.. so I think my writing is a little rusty. Enjoy!**

**PS. This was originally suppose to be a one-shot that's why it's set up the way that it is.. But it's a story so I will be thinking of how to do this.. Whoo..**


	2. Girls Day Out

**Author's Note: Last chapter, we discovered that things are not perfect in Nattie and Tyson's marriage, far from perfect. We learned that is was also off screen as well not just the storyline like everyone thinks. Layla who has had the biggest crush on Natalya wants to help her. Layla shows her the love and affection she truly deserves. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya/Tyson**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV**

Oh god, what time is it? I stirred in the bed momentarily until I looked over at the clock it's only 9:45 A.M. Why am I up? That's right today we have to tape Smackdown or whatever, and I can't even remember if I have to compete in a match or not. So last night was arguably the greatest night of my life, it felt almost surreal to me. I made sweet love to Nattie for the first time; I just wanted to make her feel wanted, loved and happy. I can't help but deep down feel a little guilty for my actions technically speaking, I did make her cheat on her husband. Is it really wrong though? I mean he isn't showing any love for her and someone needs to, why not me? I just hope that this making things awkward between us. Speaking of the Neidhart, she isn't in bed right. I hope she hasn't left yet but then again she isn't that rude, she would say goodbye before she leaves..Where is Nattie at? Well, I will never find out by just laying in bed. Oh my god, I am starving; last night we didn't even eat and now I am going crazy because the scent of pancakes fills my nose. Standing up a quickly made my way to the kitchen to find Nattie and plus I want food.. I walked into the kitchen to see the blonde cooking breakfast, she had on her tank top and shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. That's a sight that I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning but silly girl she is my guest, I should be cooking for her. "Good morning, Lay. How did you sleep?" Spoke the Neidhart as she placed some bacon strips into the skillet.

"Like a rock, dearie. How about you?" I asked while walking over and wrapping my hands around her waist from behind.

"Better than I have in a while. Come on, I am trying to make us breakfast." She giggled while trying to pry my arms off her waist. "Seriously Lay!"

"Not letting go of you!" I exclaimed as she just turned around to face me.

"If you want some breakfast, then you have to let me go." She sassed.

"Fine." I released my grip on her. "Only because I am starving but you know I should be fixing you breakfast, you are my guest silly." I went and propped myself up on the counter beside her and crossed my legs

"Well, too bad! I was up first and I am cooking." Said the Canadian as she stuck out her tongue playfully. She stacked the pancakes that she already had made and then pour more batter onto the pan. "What's your plans for today?"

"What do you want to do beautiful?" I asked while I reached over to grab a piece of bacon that already done and on the plate. Before I could grab the bacon, she swatted at my hand playfully. "Ow! Natalya that isn't fair." I pouted as she turned over to look at me. "I'm starving!"

"Be patient, I am almost done with breakfast then we can eat." She said stirring the eggs around. "Also, I have nothing planned today. Do you have a match tonight, Lay?"

"Nah, it's just the usual. They are still focusing around that whole Aj Lee, Paige and Alicia Fox storyline bullshit. I am so tired of jobbing to those three. I mean we are the veterans here; we should run the bloody division not those three." I said with annoyed tone in my voice. It was the truth, don't hate any of them but I had been there since 2006; I am the veteran of the division along with Nattie; we shouldn't be jobbing. "I mean don't get me wrong I am happy for them but the company needs to give us divas more time and storyline or something, fuck."

"I couldn't agree more, the company only cares about looks and not wrestling ability. Divas need more complex storylines and longer matches so people will actually care about watching the women again. Being realistic, I think the divas division started to get overly ridiculous after Mickie was released; she was the only one after Lita and Trish that people would watch. Unless it was bikini contests.. that was the exception. We have had a lot of good girls come in but they were all used wrong. Anyways, breakfast is done!" Nattie said cheerfully as she set the our plates onto the table. "Enjoy doll!" About twenty minutes later, we finished our breakfast and began to get ready for today and just have fun. We showered separately sadly, got dressed and headed out of my motel room to whatever our destination might be. Today I decided to be a little more casual. I wore a light, green tank top and my favorite pair of light, blue, ripped jeans and some sneakers. Nattie was wearing a white top that stopped right above her bellybutton. It was short sleeved, had a big hole on each shoulder and had 'Queen of Harts' written across the chest along with some little, pink hearts. She was wearing blue jeans with red heels. Not dressed up my ass, Nattie then again she always dressing sort of formally. I just want to rip all her clothes off and ravage her body. Fuck, Layla stop with the dirty thoughts and stop eyefucking her before she notices. "So where are we going Layla?" I heard the blonde ask me. Huh? What? Focus Layla!

"Wherever you want to go. How about the mall?" I suggested that it wasn't that far away from the motel.

**Natalya's POV**

I can't help but think about what happened last night, it was the happiest I have been awhile but it was with another woman. I never been with a woman before last night so many thoughts are racing through my head. What does it mean though? Have I simply grown tired of men? I cheated on my husband... but he doesn't love me and doesn't want to make our marriage work. So should I even be trying to save it as well? Maybe I should try to move on.. but I spent thirteen years of my life with him and arguably they were the best years of my life. Speaking of my husband, I haven't heard from him since last night; shows how much he cares. I wonder if he has even bothered to check his phone and show any tiny hint of concern of where I am. God knows, where he is right now; not going to lie, I do miss my husband. But there is just something about Lay that makes me happy to be around her. Like I can't describe it to a tee but after last night, my feelings about her changed. Never before have I thought about psychical with a woman because I thought it wasn't in my nature, that I wasn't born like that. I loved it. I loved every second of it. Her kisses and touch that made me melt upon contact, always passionate. I am just hoping I wasn't a one night stand or something but Layla wouldn't do that to me. Would she? No, she cares too much about me to hurt me like that. Why am I caring so much about it? I mean it just sort of happened. I never thought Lay swung that way and if she did I thought she would be with Summer or something since they are so close. Why is Layla the only thing I can think about right now? What is wrong with me? I turned over to her and she gave me the strangest stare. Oh god, I must have zoned out when she asked me something. Wait, what were we talking about? Oh right, I remember. "The mall sounds good; I could use some new outfits."

"Alright to the mall we go!" She yelled suddenly making a u-turn in the road and I just stared at her with wide eyes and gripping to the safety handle. Goodness, that made my heart rate sky rocket. Note to self, next time.. I am so driving. When she got to the next red light, the Brit turned and looked at me. "What's the matter Nattie?"

"Your driving skills." I panted as my hear rate finally regulated. "Don't scare me like that." I said as she turned onto a wooded back road. Layla is crazy like that; she is a loose cannon, loves taking risks and just having fun. I am more laid back and would prefer not to get hit by oncoming traffic and I know how to drive normally.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Nattie. I swear," She spoke innocently. Layla turned her attention back to the road while I was checking my messages from Brie and Trinity. Brie asked how Tyson and I were. I just gave the generic answer.. that was were okay. Trinity asked to hang out sometime. I told her that I would love to hang sometime and that we would have to make plans. Suddenly Layla put on the brakes and screamed, "Deer!"

The car came to an abrupt halt and that little stunt of hers caused me to head my head against the dashboard and my phone to go somewhere on the floor. Ow! I just turned to turned and shot a deadly glare at the Brit. "What the fuck Lay!" I growled at her.

She laughed while starting to drive again, "I am so sorry, I had too. You should have seen your face!"

"Almost gave me a heart attack, bitch, It wasn't funny in the slightest." I spoke truthfully turning my head to look out the window.

"I'm sorry Nattie, am I in trouble?" Spoke the Brit in the most innocent, childish tone.

How can I stay mad at her? I turned to look back over at her and she was making this adorable, pouty face. I am not really mad at her but I am at least going to pretend to be and play hard to get. Yeah, that ought to teach her to try and give me an early heart attack. "Yes, you are in a trouble."

"Do I get a spanking?" She purred with a seductive tone. Woman I swear, you are something else.

"What.. I mean no, Lay.." I replied back trying to think how to respond to the erotic statement. "You are really something else."

"So I have been told.." The older woman trailed off.

The rest of the ride, we talked about how we were going to spend the next couple days. I don't know if I go home if Tyson would be there since he has been so distant lately but I miss my babies. No.. not actual babies, I mean my three cats. It would be nice to just sit at home and relax for a bit but I don't like being by myself. Lay suggested that I could just come with her but that wouldn't be smart. What if I keep getting attached to her? I am still married but I feel safe and loved when I am with her. Maybe I might just see if Tj is going to go home or not and then decide for there. So that why I would not be alone either way. Finally after almost dying twice, we made it to the mall and it is huge so endless possibilities here. We got out of Lay's car and made our way toward the entrance having a thousand eyes on us. Three..two..one.. We got spotted by some fans, called it but you know I enjoyed it. It shows that people pay attention to the Diva's division if they know who we are. We got that out of the way pretty quick and now hopefully some shopping or food. I am hungry again then again I can always eat but let's save that for later. Well for now, I am going to send a text to Tj and get this girls' day started. _'Hey, are you going to head home with me? Just curious if not I might just stay on the road with the girls.' _Putting my phone away, we walked into the first store that we saw which had an endless option of clothes. "Come on Lay! Let's go in here!" I grabbed a hold of her hand and lead the smaller woman into the store. I think it was Forever 21, please if I could go back that long ago, I would.. or maybe I wouldn't. I am almost completely content with my life. "What about this Lay?" I held up the article of clothing to my body for the Brit to see. It was a v-neck, blue and black checkered, flannel shirt. It had a row of black buttons and two, chest pockets.

"I think you should try that on; I bet it would look amazing on you." She then looked over to another shirt. "Oh my god, Nattie. You have to get this shirt for giggles." The older woman grabbed one and turned to show me. It was a plain, black top but in giant, white letter is has the phrase 'Cats are so in right meow' in all caps. This is so cute and fits me so well.

"Aww this is so adorable. I want it." I grabbed onto it. "Let's find you something to wear." I said digging through the racks of clothing. They are so many things that I would buy but I only have so much room in my luggage and closets at home. "Ah ha! Here you go." I held up a cute black tanktop with a heart shaped British flag on it.

"I love it. Representing bitches!" She giggled. "Let's get something that matches."

I decided then to mess with her. "Can we get I'm with stupid shirts?" Layla just looked at me. "I want the one with the arrow that points to you. So everywhere I go I can say I'm with stupid."

"Ha very funny!" She growled playfully. We searched for a good couple minutes until she found something cute. "What about this?" She held up the shirt and it was a black, short sleeved t-shirt with writing in purple letters. 'Beautiful attractive PRETTY gorgeous' that's how it was written.

"Beautiful, now let's see. I am going to go look at the bras. Some of mine are too small for my breasts." I giggled walking over toward the bras and stuff.

"Maybe they might pop out.." The brunette mumbled barely audible that I couldn't make out what she said.

"What was that?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I said maybe we should try on the shirts first so we know if we are for sure getting it so that way we don't have to carry around a lot of stuff." She said. That obviously wasn't what she said but I am not going to waste my time to see if she said something perverted or not.

"Sure why not. After the bras, I might look at shoes or purses." I said as we both walked toward the back to the where dressing room is located. Grabbing the card with the amount of number of items we had and went to the dressing rooms. They were pretty big but not a lot of fitting rooms here, all but more were occupied. Layla and I went toward the one toward the end and got inside before someone else tries to claim it. I hung the clothes with the hangers on the hook and debated on which shirt to try on first. Removing my shirt, I glanced into the mirror at Lay as she was smirking at me. For some reason, I knew what she was thinking. "What are you looking at?"

"Something beautiful," she purred as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Silly girl, you are in trouble because of that stunt you pulled earlier.

Grabbing her hands and releasing them for my waist, I turned around and placed one finger over her lips. "No, no. Missy, you are in trouble for that little stunt you pulled earlier."

"Very well then." She stated. Wow, I am surprised she didn't argue; I was sort of hoping for a little more effort. We decided to get both the shirts we had picked out, deciding that we went to check out. Layla was so stubborn that she wouldn't let me pay; she said something about how it was her treat or something. As much as I wanted to argue, I knew it would have been pointless since she wouldn't stop until she got to pay for it. Great, now she is spending her money on me. She really is a good friend but I can buy myself things. We decided to go next to go into Victoria's Secrets to get some bras and panties and stuff and maybe some perfume. We go into there and the first thing I see are the bras so that's the first thing I was going to look at. The bra was a bombshell bra and the color was called 'Inkblot Limited' which was a dark blue and black. This will be worn often, I can tell. I think I might want to check out the other stuff before I buy more bras since they are like sixty dollars a piece. Ah well, the sexy underwear is on sale so now to see what they have in stock. Oh a special, don't mind if I do. Grabbing my favorite four pairs, I decided that was enough and to see if Layla was done. Lay was over at the perfume and she turned to be. "I can't decide which ones I want. Can you help me decide?"

"Endless Love is my favorite out of the bunch." The brunette grabbed one bottle of it so that leaves four left to choose. With one did she spray on you; it smells amazing. She pointed to the Sheer Love bottle. "Get that."

"Aww fuck it, let's just each get three, so that way we have plenty to choose from." Layla said grabbing the bottle I previously mentioned and gave me the one I liked. "What do you think of this one?" She asked spraying some onto her. I nodded because it too smelled amazing. "That was 'Such A Flirt'. Alright one more for me,, let's see.." She looked and sprayed a couple bottles and then held up the light pink bottle with a darker pink rose on it titled 'Pure Seduction'. "I like this one."

"I do too, let me see here.." I gazed onto the shelf of the selection available to me and sprayed the first bottle, didn't like it so I went to the next one. "I really like the smell of this one." I held onto that bottle and searched for my last one and I found it. "What do you think Layla?" I handed her the bottles.

"Secret Carving and Passion Struck? Nice, they smell nice. Now I will get the body lotion to get with it and then we need to leave before we buy them out. I will pay for the lotion and spray and you can pay for the your clothes. I just needed up finding some makeup."

"I am at least buying us lunch then!" I exclaimed as we walked up to the checkout station.

"Alright, you win." She admitted defeat.

**Layla's POV**

"Yeah baby!" Exclaimed the Neidhart as the checkout lady was ringing up the items. I couldn't help but smile. Nattie has just that weird affect on me; I just want to do anything and everything to make her happy. I want to do the things that her husband isn't doing and right now that's spoiling her rotten. Finally she rang up my total which was like eighty dollars or something like that I didn't even pay attention; I just handed her my card. The worker then started scanning Nattie's five items that she bought a cute bra and multiple pairs of sexy underwear. I wouldn't mind seeing her in any of it, maybe she can model them for me. Yeah right.

Finally we took are bags and left and they were starting to get heavy so we started to leave until I saw something that caught my interest. Grabbing her hand, I led her over to where I wanted to go. "Let's take some pictures." She smiled and we climbed into the photo booth. I don't know what we were thinking with the faces we made for the last picture I kissed her cheek. Goodness, the constant flashing irritated my eyes. We got out of the booth and grabbed her pictures and bags then finally left the crowded place that is the mall. Finally getting to my car, we placed all the bags into the backseat and got into the car. Pulling out of our parking space and trying to exit this mess I asked her, "What do you want for lunch?" Now it was about 12:30 so we had plenty of time to do whatever we please until we have to go to the arena for the Smackdown taping.

"I have no clue honestly no fast food and nothing too fancy though." She stated.

"Call to me! Call to me!" I heard the song begin to play from the phone.

"Can you get it and hold it since I am driving?" I asked, as she nodded her head and dug through my purse for it.

"Turn it up, this is what we're made for, nothing gonna stop us now. Feel the roar as it-" The song stopped due to Nattie pushing the accept button.

"What's up bitch?" I asked her as Nattie chuckled while holding the phone over the center console. "You are on speaker hun since I am driving."

"Ha ha very funny. I don't know Layla, the ceiling and the sky." The leggy blonde answered sarcastically causing Nattie to chuckle again.

"Smartass! But seriously, what are you up too?" I asked her again.

"Just down at the weight room with Saraya. You know her and she routine workouts and sparring with Alicia since Foxy has a match tonight.. What about you?"

"Just been hanging with Nattie and just went shopping and now heading to lunch."

"What Nattie is there? She is being awfully quiet, it's weird." Summer spoke again.

"Hey Danielle!" The Canadian yelled.

"Ow! Nattie that was my ear." Natalya laughed and then we heard a loud thump.

"What the fuck was that?!" I asked showing a hint of concern. "Do you fall again because you weren't paying attention to where you were going?"

"No, that was Saraya basically dropping the weights onto the floor." We could hear someone else talking in the background. "It's Layla and Nattie, honey. Yeah, I will. Guys, Saraya says hey and.." She trailed off because the younger goth was telling her what to say. "That you guys should totally come down and train with us sometime because she needs more of a challenge... Hey! What is that suppose to mean? Yeah, you better be kidding..Lay and Nattie, you really should sometime. It would be fun for us." We both laughed, those two are so hilarious together.

"It would but hey girly, we are going to get something to eat and then we will figure out what to do. Love you guys and tell Saraya we said hey and bring it."

"Love you too Lay and talk to you later Nattie!"

"Bye girls!" Nattie said.

"Bye!" With that she hung up the phone.

"Wait so where are we going to eat then?" I heard the Neidhart asked me while putting my phone away and looking out the window to see what our options were. I have no clue to be honest because nothing sounds to appetizing here. "I am sooo carving chicken right now."

"You are always craving chicken, girl, I swear.." I stopped at the red light and looked around for anything not revolved around burgers. "How about Subway for a little snack? I can so go for a meatball sub right now. Screw calories, I want food!"

"To Subway we go!" She exclaimed with the biggest grin I have seen on her in a while.. well since last night.

The light was finally green so instead of doing a u-turn around, Nattie wouldn't forgive me that and plus I couldn't risk getting a ticket. I just pulled into a gas station and turned around that way. After the wave of unnecessary traffic, we made it to the sandwich place. Getting out of the car, we made our way inside, we were surprised to see that they was hardly anyone here so we placed her order and watched them make our footlongs. Nattie got the chicken, bacon and ranch sub and I just got a basic meatball sub; screw calories at this point since we will work it off later. Nattie paid for our sandwiches and we sat at the table closest to the entrance, near the window. It is just a thing with me that I love to always sit by a window and just observe my surrounding and.. laugh if I see people fall. I am evil I know. Nattie took a bite out of her sub and I laughed; she just gave me a confused stare. "You have some white stuff on your face."

She just winked at me and licked it off. "Very mature Lay but it is so tasty. I can't help myself," She purred. I just shook my head and took a bite out of my sub and Nattie chuckled. "Lay likes big balls." They comment almost made me choke.

"Nattie!" I exclaimed trying not to be too loud.

"What? That was payback for your comment earlier." She stated taking another big bite out of her sandwich. "Alright let's eat and then go school Danielle and Saraya on who the better divas are."

**Author's Note: Aww, girls day out! They had breakfast at the motel and went to the mall and went shopping also took some photos. You have to love these two together; the humor of it. I saw so much of myself in Layla this chapter, it would all be stuff that I will do. Also the part about the deer.. my brother-in-law did that to my sister and I. I hit my head. Tyson still ignoring Nattie and not answering her. Why isn't he answering her? Where is he at? So next chapter Lay and Nattie head to the arena to training with the girls. What will happen? Will Nattie go home or stay with Layla? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**So I am going to rant here for a second and I am sure people are going to agree with me and some will disagree. I am so sick of how bad the divas division is right now. We have some decent divas but divas don't get hardly any screen time or matches long then 5 minutes. (2 minutes being the entrances). They are focusing on the newer divas (Aj and Paige) but the veterans are jobbing on not doing anything (Layla, Nattie and Alicia). I see some talent in Summer, she is a fabulous heel and shouldn't be losing matches to Brie in two moves. (push in the ropes and a knee to the face) So you can't sit there and say she sucks because you can't show all your talent in 5 minutes. Her NXT matches were so much better. Naomi and Cameron should have a more advanced feud and storyline. Naomi is talented and Cameron has improved a good bit since she went back to train. Emma needs to be able to showcase her moves more. Divas lack intense feud and matches and need to push other divas too.. Tamina is another one that would be a force to reckon with when she comes back and a fabulous champion. Remember this solely MY opinion and you don't have to agree.**

**Also this Bella vs Bella feud is SOOOOOO boring.. **

**Review... Follow.. Favorite.. If you like to see more of these two.**


	3. Get Some Training Done

**Author's Note: Last chapter we had a girls day out! They had breakfast at the motel and went to the mall and went shopping also took some photos. You have to love these two together; the humor of it. I saw so much of myself in Layla that chapter, it would all be stuff that I will do. Also the part about the deer.. my brother-in-law did that to my sister and I. I hit my head. Tyson still ignoring Nattie and not answering her. Why isn't he answering her? Where is he at? So this chapter Lay and Nattie head to the arena to training with the girls. What will happen? Will Nattie go home or stay with Layla? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ?**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV**

About twenty minutes later, we finished our sandwiches and left the Subway got into the car. We decided to head to the arena and do an afternoon sparring session with Saraya and Danielle, to show them who the better divas are but first we are going back to the motel to get our bags. I am having such a wonderful time today with Nattie and I wish this day would last forever so she never has to leave my side. But sadly that is not case, she will probably be head home for a couple days with Tj and try to work out their marriage. I will be happier for her if she is able to works things out so she can be happy again. We quickly made our way up to my motel room and grabbed our duffel bags and headed out once again toward the arena. The blonde was strangely quiet and it was so unlike her. It was like she was thinking about something. We got into the car and I pulled out of the motel parking lot and got onto the highway. "Lay?" She said in almost like a hushed tone. I turned over to look at her. She look away once again; whatever she was thinking about saying must be hard for her to find the right words. I just turned my attention back to the road as the light turned green. I wasn't going to ask what's wrong; I will just let her tell me when she wants too. "About last night..." She trailed off once again.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked cautiously as she struggled to answer back.

"Did you mean it?... What you said?" She spoke.

"I just wanted to show you the love that you truly deserved. I didn't mean to make it awkward for you; I just wanted you to know that I am always here for you when you need me." I replied to the blonde truthfully.

"No, it was awkward only because it was my first time with a woman.. and thank you.." Nattie said with that her cheeks became a shade of light pink.

"It's what I am here for. I am your friend Nattie so of course, I will do anything to make you happy." I should have known that she hasn't been with a woman before, great so that in a way, I am her first. Oh well, she seems okay with what happened; I would have stopped if she told me too. I am at least glad that I made her happy and now she knows that she can always come to me when she needs someone. Our ride to the arena was quiet mostly, the blonde had her music in and I was driving so I didn't need to really get distracted. It only took about fifteen minutes to arrive at the arena, normally it would have been longer but the traffic wasn't bad. I grabbed both our duffel bags from the trunks and made our way toward the parking lot. We parked in the back, where all the buses and staff cars were and walked toward the doors. I swear if I didn't work here, I would get so lost and finally got over toward the gym. Walking around the practice ring, we didn't attract the attention of the three women in the ring and made it to the changing room. "You ready to show those girls who is boss?"

"Yeah baby! As soon as we get dressed into our ring gear, we kick some ass." Natalya said cocky tone as she removed her shirt and shoved it into the her duffel bag and pulled out the top half of her ring gear.

I turned around so my back was facing her so I wouldn't be distracted by her perfect body. Tomorrow night, I am competing in a four on one handicap match. Since the spotlight seems to be on the Bellas' feud, I am to be paired up with Cameron, my girl Summer and Nikki to go up against Brie Bella. That isn't really going to be much of a match but I can't help but feel bad for her since it's so unfair. I grabbed my ring gear out of my duffel bag and set it on the side and removed my tank top and stuffed it into the bag and unbuttoned my jeans. She mumbled to herself as she wiggled herself out of her jeans and tossed the them into her bag. I just took a moment to turn to look back and check of her perfectly round bottom and those beautiful, lacey, black panties covering it. Her body truly amazes me, it's just so perfect. But I don't need to stare much longer or else my hands might do things that aren't suppose too. As you are aware, October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month so WWE goes pink to support the cause. It means a lot to me since I lost my mum a few years back to the cancer. I quickly put on shirt and pulled off my jeans. This silence was killing me. "Nattie?" The blonde turned around holding on to her shirt in her hand. Great, Lay now think of something to say. "Have you heard from Tj?"

The Canadian huffed, "Not at all. He didn't reply to me at all. I think he is ignoring me again."

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her chin, tilting her head so she would make eye contact with me. "Remember, you got me. He is just a dick.. literally." The blonde weakly smiled in response to my words. I resisted the urge to kiss her somehow and managed to back over to my stuff.

We finished getting changed and we walked out of the changing room linking our arms together. We notice Danielle and Saraya chatting about their sparring session and Alicia was on the treadmill with headphones in. Finally, the North Carolina woman and the young Brit notice us and approach us linking their hands together. I couldn't help but smile at the two rookie divas but Natalya was confused beyond belief. That's right I forgot they were keeping it a secret. Saraya and Danielle have been together for a while now since their NXT days but you couldn't really tell otherwise. I mean Creative wanted to make the Slayers like a couple or something like that and we even kissed at a few house shows; I mean just like a little peck so nothing major but the fans wanted it. I have no feelings like that for the leggy blonde and I would never want make Raya think I was trying to steal her girl away. The tall blonde stopped in front of me and glanced over at Nattie for a second and had a smirk on her face like she knew what happened last night. Nothing gets past her; maybe it is because I am 'glowing' and so happy to be around Nattie. Dani, my nickname for Danielle, seems to know everything that goes on but judging that smug look on her face shows that she knows. "Girls, you finally made it!" With that I saw the pale Brit making her way over from the weights.

"With Layla's driving, I am even surprised that we are alive right now." Nattie replied back to the blonde sarcastically which caused the three of them to chuckle. "She decided early to make a U-Turn in the middle of the street. Then without warning, she slams on the brakes on some back road and screams deer. I almost killed her."

"My driving is not that bad!" I defended myself and pouted as I folded my arms across my chest. They all just looked at me and laughed slightly at my defense. "Plus your expressions were hilarious." Nattie frowned slightly at me.

"I don't blame you either, Nat." The pale Brit pointed to the taller blonde. "Danielle here likes to crank up the radio and dances to the music so I fear for my safety every time she takes her hands off the wheel. But for some reason, I still travel with her."

"But you still love me, my little crumpet," The blonde cooed wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist. This earned them another look for the Canadian beside them. I am assuming that she is thinking about asking them if they are together but doesn't want to offend them.

"Most days I do, yes." Replied the black haired woman as she placed her hands on top of the North Carolina woman's hands. "You are lucky that it's you. I don't like being held."

"Hold the phone! Are you two.. uhhh.. like together?" Nattie asked still sort of confused causing me to laugh. It took her until now to realize this, not that observant are you Mrs. Neidhart?

"What it does like Nattie? Of course we are." Danielle spoke in a sarcastic tone while releasing Saraya and playing with her hair.

"How did that happen? You two hated each other? At least I thought so.. I want some details girly." Natalya said trying to comprehend everything but also intrigued by their relationship.

"When we were in NXT, it was the night that Summer faced me for the NXT Women's Title, that I retained of course." The goth said with a smirk. "Just sort of like one thing lead to another and here we are over a year later...it's a long story."

"Laugh it up now because one day I will be Diva's Champion."

"That's a possibility but you will have to take it from me once I get back my title," Paige said confidently.

"Hey now! What if I want the title?" I teased. "I would gladly take you two on."

"I think by now I deserve a fair shot at that title since Nikki kind of took my number one contenders spot." Natalya added in making her point. She did have a very valid point to say the least before Night of Champions she defeated Paige, the champion at the time not once but twice in a row. Granted that it was because of a distraction by Aj but still that should have made her the number one contender. Stephanie randomly gives Nikki a title shot that she doesn't deserve but Nattie beats the champion twice and doesn't receive her chance. I would be fuming too. Danielle also really hasn't gotten a fair chance and the Slayers are currently jobbing to Brie and Aj. I haven't gotten a shot either since Wrestlemania. Maybe I am just ranting but they clearly have their favorites here.

"Well, one of us needs to get the title and then make a statement with it. I am not meant to sit on the sidelines, I am Summer Rae." The blonde said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Darling, don't get too mad about it. You will get your chance." The pale Brit soothed her girlfriend.

"Well before one of us blows a gasket, let's get some practice done." I suggested as the others nodded and made our way to the ring. "Now, we just need a referee for the match."

"Foxy!" The black haired woman yelled and the other woman looked over to her and pulled out her headphones. "Do you want to be the referee?"

"You know I do!" Exclaimed Victoria otherwise known as Alicia Fox. She slid into the ring and with that we all climbed into the ring and we just all stared at each other to figure out who was going to start.

"Should I start or you?" I asked the Neidhart woman as Summer climbed outside onto the apron signaling that Saraya was going to start out. "I got this one Nat." I spoke as the blonde only nodded as she stepped out onto the apron.

Alicia made sure we kept our distance from each other. "Alright, ladies. Make sure this is a clean fight, no hair pulling, no eye thumping and no attempted low blows. You guys should know this by now and stay in character you guys.. makes it fun because this is so messed up." We all just chuckled but the fun is that was we were suppose to stay in character but naturally the only face in the ring is Nattie. Paige's bestie is Alicia Fox so it would go in her favor if this was an official match. Summer and Paige had a heated feud since their NXT days so they would never team up together and plus Danielle is the other member of the Slayers, Well, this is going to be funny. It's just the role of playing a character, it's so complicated. Paige's bestie looked at us and signaled for the match to start. "Ding ding!"

With that, we just circled around the ring before charging at each other and locking arms. With our strength equal, we pulled apart and she was able to knee me in my gut. Ow. She went for another kick and I moved elbowing her in the back causing her to stumble. Raya turned around and charged at me and moved out of the way again kicked her in her side. That only angered her more with each move I make. With that, the goth beauty turned and was able to sling me down by my hair into the canvas and continued to kick me, as I crawled into the corner. "Get off her Paige! 1...2...3...4.. Back up now!" Alicia yelled as she separated us and I was able to get up slowly, holding onto my head.

"Don't touch me!" The Brit yelled as she kept in her Paige persona as Alicia slowly backed away from the enraged diva.

"Keep her out of the corner!" The former Diva's champion yelled to the Brit. I took advantage of Paige being distracted and made an attempt to go for the roll up. Alicia slid down and counted, "1.. 2.." The former NXT Women's champion kicked out with ease. I groaned in frustration and she held up two fingers at me, "Two! Layla it was two."

"Do your job!" I growled at her keeping in my own persona as I pushed back into my corner and Nattie tagged herself in and Alicia acknowledged the tag. Getting onto the other side of the apron, I watched as the blonde suplexed the raven haired woman causing her to groan out in pain. I rested my elbow on the turnbuckle and held up my face as I watched as those two in the ring started exchanging holds on each other. I glanced over at Danielle who was watching Saraya and every move that she made. The leggy blonde was now hitting the turnbuckle, she wanted in the match since on-air her they hate each other so much. Paige, who was now on the ground, sat up and Nattie ran to the ropes; she ran over Paige and bounced of the other rope then delivered a dropkick to the Brit's face.

"Come on Paige! Tag me in! I want her." I heard Danielle yell as she held out her hand and leaned over the ropes.

Nattie however went for a cover on her opponent, "1...2.." The Anti-diva kicked out once again and made an attempt to crawl to her partner. The Canadian went to pull her and The Diva of Tomorrow moved causing the blonde to trip and go face first into the turnbuckle. Don't mess up her faces, sheesh Raya. I growled slightly at the Brit as she finally was able to make a tag to her partner as Summer climbed in she grabbed Nattie by the hair and slung her across the ring. "Watch the hair, Summer!" The official yelled at the leggy blonde picked the shorter blonde up.

"Chill out ref." The former dance partner of Fandango said right before she received a hard slap to her face as Natalya growled at her. Holding her face for a moment, the other blonde turned back to the Canadian and walked closer to them, face to face. Without warning, the woman for North Carolina returned the favor with a slap of her own and afterwards she pounced on Nattie and started slamming the back of her head onto the mat. "Ah!" Summer shrieked as she continued her assault on the shorter blonde.

Nattie however reversed the position as she rolled on top of Summer Rae and mocked the blonde's previous shriek but louder, "AHH!" I accidentally let a small laugh escape as Alicia separated them again. I remember when she did the exact same thing to Maryse, Miz's wife and a former WWE diva.

They both stood up and circled each other and were about to charge at each other before a voice caught everyone including myself off guard. "I am sorry to interrupt you ladies but I need to speak to my wife for a moment." We all turned to the side of the ring to see Tyson standing there. "Please?"

"Alright, let's call that a draw girls. I need to rest anyways." Alicia spoke as she sit on the top turnbuckle for a moment.

"You have a minute honey?" He asked his wife as she climbed through the middle ropes and jumped down on the floor.

"Yeah, Tj."

"Walk with me, we need to talk alone." The man said she merely nodded as they started to walk toward the door that lead to the hallway. "Don't worry girls, I will bring her back."

I frowned as I watched them walk away. Tj opened the door for his wife and as she walked out the door, she looked back at me for a second and smiled. I weakly smiled back to her as she walked out the door. I guess that was her reassuring me that she was going to come back or that it's ok. She disappeared out of my sight and her husband did too as he followed her out of the gym. Now he wants to play Mr. NiceGuy, I don't buy it for one second; he is just going to end up breaking her heart again. I swear Tj, if you ever make Natalie cry again, I will hurt you. She is too good for an asshole like you. She deserves someone that will love her unconditionally, who will show her the affection that she truly deserves and would never put her in harm's way. Whatever, I growled softly then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it caused me to jump slightly. I turned around to see the other Brit just staring at me, "Are you okay Lay?" She asked Danielle approached us while putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Fine just a little tired that's all. Thanks for asking." I lied as I noticed Dani's smug expression appear once again on her face.

"She is concerned about Nattie." Danielle answered her lover's question.

"Her and Tj will work these out." Saraya reassured me.

"He is such a wanker." I huffed.

"I don't think she wants that though. I think she wants something else." The leggy blonde winked at me and I turned away quickly to hide my blush as my cheeks instantly grew hotter by the second. "Ha! I told you! Tell me Lay, what last happened last night after I left? Don't tell me nothing because I know that would be a lie." I didn't answer her as she spoke again. "Judging by your smile when you came in here, something good must of happened."

"I was just able to make her smile again. She just needed a friend to talk too." I smiled telling the truth in a way. Well it was talking that led to something but you know. "She deserves to be happy, all she needed was a little reassurance that she has friends she can talk to when she needs too."

"Oh yeah 'talk'. Are you sure that's all that happened?" I heard Alicia join in on the conversation as she walked over beside us.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I answered trying to keep my cool. How would she know too?

"Oh don't play innocent, I can tell that you have a thing for Nattie. It's as obvious as the sky being blue. I have known for a couple years now. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I am still keeping these two a secret too. The only people that know are here and Natalie." She pointed to the two rookie divas. This will stay between the four of us.." Alicia reassured me by placing her hand on my shoulder. "Girl, you just have a case of the Nattie fever."

I just smiled once again. "You didn't? Did you?" Dani asked slowly becoming curious.

"No, that is ridiculous!" I said a bit louder than I should have. Way to go Layla, now they will definitely know for sure of what happened. I think that Danielle already knows because she knows me so well; she just wants me to admit that I slept with Nat.

"Awfully defensive, aren't we? For someone who was just 'talking'?" Saraya responded to me as a big smirk appeared on her lips and she even use the air quotes for the word 'talking'. I merely frowned and thought of a way to respond to the Brit.

"Lay and Nattie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Alicia started to sing and dance around then soon after they all join in. Great. Sing it louder why don't you!

"First comes love, second comes marriage then-" They started to sing loudly in unison.

"I hate all of you right now." I huffed slightly embarrassed that they sang that out loud as loud as can be. What if Nattie heard that? What would she think of me then? She might be close by still ya know. Thank girls, now she definitely knows because of you three.

"We love you too, Lay." Cooed the Anti-diva.

"We just love to give you a really hard time." The leggy blonde added in, grabbing a hold of Saraya's hand.

"Girl, you know your secret is safe with us so relax." I really hope so Foxy.

**Author's Note: Well, I have had Writer's Block with this for like ever. :/ Anywho, Nattie and Lay decided to go to the arena and train with the girls to 'teach them who the veterans' are or something. They have a discussion of last night's events and Nattie seems to be okay with it. Which is a sigh of relief for Layla. They arrive at the gym and while they are changing Lay decides to ask the blonde if she has heard for Tyson. The Canadian gets sad but Layla reassures her but saying, "Remember you got." Afterwards, they meet with the girls and Natalie discovers that Saraya and Danielle are together which leaves her dumbfounded. After ranting about not getting enough screentime, jobbing or not having a proper shot at the Diva's Championship. With Foxy as the referee the matches. The momentum was back and forth then Tyson came in and wants to talk to Nattie. She leaves with her husband. Alicia also knew about Layla having a crush on Nattie. Then they decide to interrogate and pick on here. Lol poor Layla.. Is Natalya really okay with what happened? Is she hiding something? What does Tyson want to talk to Nattie about? Is it good it bad? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Ps: I know what you guys are thinking. Really Summer/Paige? They could work, I ship them. There was originally going to be a flashback in this chapter to show how Summer and Paige became friends. That however is now a one-shot called ****All I Needed Was A Friend** **(if that one-shot gets enough hype, I might turn it into a story in the future.)**

**Review.. Follow.. Favorite.. Predict.. and all that jazz if you want to see more.**


	4. Taking Baby Steps

**Author's Note: Well, I have had Writer's Block with this for like ever. :/ Anywho, Nattie and Lay decided to go to the arena and train with the girls to 'teach them who the veterans' are or something. They have a discussion of last night's events and Nattie seems to be okay with it. Which is a sigh of relief for Layla. They arrive at the gym and while they are changing Lay decides to ask the blonde if she has heard for Tyson. The Canadian gets sad but Layla reassures her but saying, "Remember you got." Afterwards, they meet with the girls and Natalie discovers that Saraya and Danielle are together which leaves her dumbfounded. After ranting about not getting enough screentime, jobbing or not having a proper shot at the Diva's Championship. With Foxy as the referee the matches. The momentum was back and forth then Tyson came in and wants to talk to Nattie. She leaves with her husband. Alicia also knew about Layla having a crush on Nattie. Then they decide to interrogate and pick on here. Lol poor Layla.. Is Natalya really okay with what happened? Is she hiding something? What does Tyson want to talk to Nattie about? Is it good it bad? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Natalya's POV**

During that training match, I had so many thoughts racing through my mind and it almost distracted me as I circled around the ring with Danielle. All I really want to know is, where is my husband? He hasn't gotten a hold of me since last night and I can't help but worry completely about his whereabouts. He could have gotten in an accident, or he could have gotten kidnapped or caught in some crazyass drug deal scandal gone wrong. Wait, I can't think like that.. but I just want to know that my husband is safe. Before Summer and I could charge at each other I heard a male voice distract us, "I am sorry to interrupt you ladies but I need to speak to my wife for a moment." I smiled brightly as I turned over to see my husband standing beside the practice ring. "Please?" He said if he was begging.

"Alright, let's call that a draw girls. I need to rest anyways." Alicia spoke as she sit on the top turnbuckle for a moment. Foxy is the best, she barely did anything but she is the tired one. At one point I couldn't stand her and when we always had great matches together; we really got the crowd laughing. Famous lines like 'Your Nose is bigger than my nose!' and 'Where's your weave now?' when I pulled out a piece of her hair. After that, we really gotten to know each other and now she is one of my besties.

"You have a minute honey?" He asked me as I climbed through the middle ropes and stood next to him.

"Yeah, Tj."

"Walk with me, we need to talk alone." He stated as I only nodded my head and started to follow my husband out of the training room. "Don't worry girls, I will bring her back." Tj being a gentleman opened the door for me and before I walked out the door, I turned back to the girls. I noticed that the older Brit frowning at me. Why is she so sad? She seems like something is bothering her.. I smiled at her and she turned her frown into a weak smile and followed him out the door.

"I was worried about you when I didn't hear from you." I said with a hint of concern.

"My phone died. Remember, my charger is in your purse," he stated bluntly as I could hear the girls being stupid in the background and Layla yelling at them to shut up. I don't even want to know what goes through their minds at times.

"Oh right." I opened my purse and dug through this jumbled mess that I really need to clean it out. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said as he put the charger in my pocket. I bit my bottom lip and remained silent for a moment. I should tell him about what happened Layla. I mean last night, I cheated on my husband and it wasn't with a man.. but a woman. What kills me is that I willingly let it happen but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it because I did. I really did enjoy second of it, I felt unloved and vulnerable so I just wanted some happiness and that's what I got. It doesn't excuse my mistake in the slightest and I should woman up and tell Tyson about me cheating on him but I don't want to bring Layla into my marriage problems.. "Are you okay?" I heard my husband ask me because I apparently spaced out.

"Yeah, I was just worried about you last night now I am just relieved. I missed you last night. How are we going to fix us?" I lied but also told the truth. Does that make sense? I really want to fix our problems and I believe counseling and therapy would help us but every time I suggest it Tj refuses to come to the sessions.

"I think we are doing better. Do you think we aren't working?" He questioned as he leaned back against the wall.

"Travelling separately isn't exactly working, Tj. We hardly see or talk to each other."

"Better than constant bickering so it's a start."

"I just want to be able to travel and share a bed with my husband." I stated honestly.

"I know. I know but I suppose baby steps is key for the relationship to heal.." He said remembering what our therapist said in one of the sessions.

"I know, I just miss you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I bet," He cooed, moving his hand through my blonde locks. It felt different, it felt weird for our interactions now after last night. "Aw fuck what the therapist said, I want to travel with my wife. That is if you want to, of course." Now he is trying to be rebellious and ignore what the therapist said about the baby steps. It's all I really want just to be around him, right? I mean he is my husband and I love him. Like every couple we have our ups and downs. We can get through this, I know we can.

"Of course, you know I want nothing more," I exclaimed but deep down I felt like I was lying to myself and I can't figure out why.

"I am going to go hang out with the guys."

"You don't need my permission sweetheart, you are a grown man. You want to hang with the guys, you hang with the guys."

"I assume that you will be hang with Layla or Foxy then," He smirked as he cupped my cheeks.

"Layla, Saraya, Foxy and Danielle actually," I corrected him as he gave me a surprised look and I knew exactly why. "She is best friends with Layla and I can't let my on-screen persona cloud my judgement of her so I am trying to be her friend. She is actually alright to hang out with. We were getting some practice done and she is a great athlete" I explained. That is one thing my fans would be surprised about, I just complimented Danielle or every fan knows her as Summer Rae.

"Good, give her a chance. I think I should get back to the guys, call me before you get to the arena, okay?" I nodded and he gave me a kiss on my lips and pulled away. "Love you," he pressed his forehead against mine before taking some steps back.

"...Love you too," For some reason, I struggled to say it and he noticed it too but said nothing and walked away. I felt nothing during that kiss, and I don't understand why.

I turned around and started to head back to the training room and those idiots were now seeing who the best dancers was. Saraya just shook her head as she wasn't going to partake in this and watched her girlfriend wiggle her hips. I just stood by the ring apron and watched three girls were trying out do each other. This would make more sense if they had music to do with this, now wouldn't it? My attention turned to Layla, who was trying to keep pace with Danielle, moving her hips in a perfect rhythm. I forgot how good she can move and it is truly impressive, makes sense why she would also be Fandango's dance partner. Something about Layla is just really hypnotizing me right now and I can't understand why; I just can't keep my eyes off of her. Maybe I am just jealous, she is a way better dancer than I will ever be. Yeah, that's it, I am a ballroom dancer but freestyle isn't my thing. I remember at a house show, Melina killed it and won.. I think, Maryse was hilarious, Kelly just flipped around and Gail and I did some stupid tango that people booed. It wasn't suppose to be taken seriously. They finally stopped and Layla's brown orbs looked directly at me and smiled widely. "Hey love, you are back already!" She exclaimed as we walked over to me. "By the way Dani, I won."

"You keep telling yourself that. What do you think babe, did I do better?" She asked Saraya, who turned and looked at me.

"That's not fair! You can't use your girlfriend to vote for you!" The shorter Brit objected and turned to me. "Right Nattie?"

"I wasn't in here for most of it.. just saw Foxy twerking and got confused." I stated honestly as Alicia laughed.

"Girl, I couldn't do what they were doing so I improvised." Alicia chuckled.

"Let's just call it a draw honey because I am hungry and I want food in my belly," Paige whined as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and as Danielle just looked down at her.

"You are always hungry, sweetie. Let's go, I left my ring attire at the hotel anyways. Layla, we will continue this later and I will win." I guess that was her way of challenging Lay to a rematch. I watched as the leggy blonde pulled her gothic girlfriend up and linked their hands together along with planting a little peck on the lips. I have to admit, they are so adorable together. I am surprised that I never noticed that before. Like the saying goes, opposites attract.

"Get a room," Victoria mumbled between fake coughs which caused Layla to snicker and the couple to glare at the former Diva's Champion.

"Leave them alone Foxy, they are being totally adorable right now," I heard the brunette mumble as I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Normally, I would unwrap them but eh, that takes effort plus I like being held..

"We will see guys at the taping; I am starving," Saraya said her goodbyes as she practically dragged Summer along with her and the blonde waved at us before they left our sight.

"So, what did you and Tj talk about or is that a secret?" I heard Foxy asked me as I felt Lay's grip on me tighten slightly almost like she didn't want to let me go.

"We actually had a normal conversation for once and he wants to work things out so I am going to going home for a few days with him. I hope you don't mind, Lay?"

"Not at all, go be with your husband remember he makes you happy." The Brit stated and I noticed Alicia glanced up at Lay behind me. "What you and Tj have is special and I don't want to see my best friend's marriage fall apart when it could be fixed. Remember what I said if anything happens, you can always talk to me."

Victoria looked from Lay to me and smiled, "You have me too."

"Thank you girls," I decided to annoy the little shortie that was now resting her face on my shoulder and reach my hand up and pinch her cheek playfully, "I know shortie, I know."

"Hey! I am not short..." She tried to defend herself but then she sighed, "okay, I am short.." Now I don't even have to look but judging by Foxy's laughter; Layla is making one of her cute, pouty faces.

"You aren't short, you are just fun sized," I cooed now playing with her hair.. "Let's find something to get into before SmackDown starts. Come on, Foxy! You are coming too."

**After SmackDown..**

After we left the Training Center, the three of us went shopping at the mall. It was fun but it was so hard to drive with those two ladies singing to the radio then they decided to play in the revolving doors. Normally, I would pretend that I wouldn't know them and walk away but I knew that would lead to further embarrassment. We had lots of fun surprisingly and nothing went wrong; mainly went through every single store on both level looking at all the various shirts, pants, bras etc, etc.. Needless to say that we each had a lot of bags with us because sales were calling our names. During SmackDown, I sat in the Diva's Locker Room with Foxy and Layla, who might I add was acting different. She sounded really sad after we got back and that something was bothering her and I really attend to find out what why... When I can get her alone that is. Tonight was the 15th Year Anniversary of Smackdown, the season premiere of Smackdown. We started out with Stephanie McMahon, the first ever GM of the blue brand. Blah, blah, blah next thing I know, John Laurinaitis and Teddy Long made a massive 15 man tag match. First match was Adam Rose and Kane... well, you should know who won that one. Yeah it was Kane. The second match was a Diva's match was Aj Lee vs Alicia Fox with Paige. It was like a two minute match and Foxy tapped out to the Black Widow. All the other matches, I wasn't really paying attention to since I was having some girl talk with the ladies. I walked through the halls and notice Layla walking back toward catering still looking as depressed as before. "Lay.."

"Hey Nat," She turned around and forced a smile on her face.

"You okay Lay, you seem sad?" I looked at shorter woman.

"Fine. Fine." I know she is lying.

"You are lying." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah.. I just don't like jobbing. I haven't won a match in forever.. Remember what we talked about earlier.. I am thinking about going home and taking a vacation...maybe think about my career." She sighed.

"Hey relax," I cooed rubbing her back. "You still got it, talk to Stephanie and see when you could get a push." I can't tell if this is what is really bothering her. I know it was earlier but why would it randomly come back? She is hiding something and I can't figure out what.

"Yeah...I know. Um, so are you still going to go with Tj? You guys are still good?" She looked up at me.

"For now yeah. You never know though." I shrugged my shoulders as she chuckled a little bit and smiled. "There is that smile I love to see. I promise I will call you as soon as I get home."

"Alright. But you better, I am holding you to that." She smiled brightly and looked down at her phone in her hand that was now vibrating. "I gotta go love, Danielle is looking for me." She informed me giving me a small peck on the cheek, instantly causing me to blush. Why am I blushing for? I hope she didn't notice it. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" She asked staring at me with her beautiful, brown eyes. I think she noticed it, god I am stupid. Why would I care?

"I promise, I will." I reassured her as she smiled once again before turning around started to walk away. "Oh Lay," I called out to her and she turned around. "Don't let that bother you; soon you will be champion again. Just wait and don't let jobbing ruin your passion for what you love."

"Yeah..." She sighed before turning back around and started walking away again. "I know.."

I watched her away away from me and I couldn't help but feel weird. She is legitly sad about something, I can see it in her eyes. Whatever it is, it is really getting to her. Maybe, she will tell me when she is ready. I remember I am going back to the motel with my husband so tomorrow we can take a flight home tonight as long as my hubby booked the flights. I navigated through the arena and finally found the exit in the back, where the workers park. "Hi honey," I heard my husband call out for me before I heard footsteps behind and then an arm wrap around my waist. I look up to see my hubby smiling down at me, for once he had a massive grin plastered on his face. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Great show tonight, huh?"

His kiss didn't make me blush like it normally would and I have no idea why. I just looked up at him and smiled, "I know it was, but what do you expect it was fifteen years of SmackDown."

"Yeah, you ready to go, my love." He laced his hand with mine for the first time in forever and he lead me to his car and opened the door for me. Tj being a gentleman like he always use to be before this whole stupid storyline, kind of refreshing. "You alright?"

"Yeah.."

"You sure."

"Yeah, just tired I guess. Lay and Foxy dragged me all over the mall today and wore me out." I spoke sort of telling the truth to him.

"That's what the girls do. I am surprised you ladies don't get tired of shopping yet. I know I would be it just isn't for me." He laughed. It was so great to hear him laugh again. He pulled out of the parking as he turned on some music. I couldn't really say too much because my mind was on overdrive. Even though, I should be happy that doesn't change the fact that I don't deserve him. I was unfaithful to him and I slept with a woman and yet I continue to hide it from him. Well, I guess I need to woman up and tell him then admit my mistakes. I couldn't work up the courage to tell him now, I can't shatter his heart.. but is it really better to hide it from him. The rest of the ride was quiet as I just looked at the window and into the night sky. Not a cloud in sight and the crescent moon was shining brightly, it truly was beautiful. We pulled into the parking lot and got off. Tj grabbed our stuff from the trunk and slung them over his shoulders as I linked my arms to his and walked through the parking lot into the motel lobby. I didn't pay much attention as he checked us in and I followed him over to the elevator. He pressed the button and the door opened as we stepped inside. We didn't say anything, he just looked down at me and grinned every so often. The elevator ride was also silent but as soon as we shut the door to the motel room, it changed. Before I could even sit on the bed, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and spin me around to face him and pressed his lips against mine. This is what I want, right. I kissed him back reluctantly, I can't feel anything anymore.. that spark.. but I want to love him and he loves me. "I love you so much," He whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"I love you too," I whispered to him as I felt him plant kisses down my neck.

"I'm sorry I have been such a dick to you, you don't deserve that," Tj apologized as he gently pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I know you don't mean it. We have our ups and down but we will get through it." I felt his hands start to work his way underneath my shirt. I know what's about to happen and I want it. Don't I? His hands gripped the fabric of my shirt and slowly start to pull it over my head. I can't! Not after I cheated on him.. He pulled me up and straddled me into his lap, easily removing my top and tossing it somewhere else on the floor. I could feel his erection against my bottom and I know that I can't continue to play him on. I remember when we need that sex therapist come over and she was weird.. something about a banana.. in me. I don't know, maybe we wants to try something different since he is listening to the therapists now. Tj is normally the dominant one in bed and I was normally submissive.. wait why am I talking about this. I need to stop it.

"Nat.. You okay?"

"I..I.." You need to tell him what happened with Lay. But that would get her involved with our drama, he has a right to know. Then again if this got out, then they would use it for Total Divas and Layla would be involved in this stupid storyline. "Y- Ye- Yeah..."

"Is this too soon? If you don't want to, we don't have too."

"I can't. Sorry, I am just not in the mood." I stated honestly because I really wasn't. He smiled and allowed me to get off his lap and lay on the right side of the bed.

"It's fine." Tj smiled at me letting that it was okay before crawling over me to the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around waist and nuzzled into me as close as he could. "Baby steps. I love you Natalie."

"Love you too Theodore." I mumbled as I shut my eyes and attempted to drift off into dreamland but I couldn't get comfortable. My heart was hurting and beating uncontrollably, I don't know what's wrong with me now.

**Author's Note: Random update is update! I need to work on this story more because my babe requested it ;). We get to hear the conversation between Nattie and Tyson and it seems like Tj is willing to fix their problems. Natalya however is feeling guilty for her "one night stand" with her bestie, Layla. She goes back to the girls, who are no mostly dancing around like a bunch of idiots except Saraya. After talking with the girls, Natalie notices that something is wrong with Layla but Lay isn't telling the truth. Says it's because she is jobbing and Nattie buys it and the tiny Brit leaves.. Tj and Nat meet up and head to the motel where things start to get intimate but the blonde is feeling guilty so she doesn't want to. He understands and then go to sleep with the Neidhart feeling uneasy and guilty. I wonder why Layla is upset. Will Nattie tell Tj about 'their little secret'? Or will she continue to hide it? What will hapen next read to find out...**

**Review.. Fav.. Follow if you wanna see more.. ya know the drill.. **

**#FuckItUp**


	5. Halloween Shenanigans Part 1

**Author's Note: Random update is update! I need to work on this story more because my babe requested it ;). We get to hear the conversation between Nattie and Tyson and it seems like Tj is willing to fix their problems. Natalya however is feeling guilty for her "one night stand" with her bestie, Layla. She goes back to the girls, who are no mostly dancing around like a bunch of idiot except Saraya. After talking with the girls, Natalie notices that something is wrong with Layla but Lay isn't telling the truth. Says it's because she is jobbing and Nattie buys it and the tiny Brit leaves.. Tj and Nat meet up and head to the motel where things start to get intimate but the blonde is feeling guilty so she doesn't want to. He understands and then go to sleep with the Neidhart feeling uneasy and guilty. I wonder why Layla is upset. Will Nattie tell Tj about 'their little secret'? Or will she continue to hide it? What will hapen next read to find out... Here is a long chapter to make up for the slow updates..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ****Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson**** throughout the story.**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**October 31, 2014**

**Layla's POV**

Halloween. The one day or the year that you can dress up and look absolutly stupid and no one can make fun of you for it, because their outfits would be just as ridicilous. As tradition goes, the divas always compete in a Halloween Battle Royal and the winner will get to face Aj Lee for the Diva's title. But we all know who is going over and who is going to win because Stephanie informed us beforehand. Great, another chance at the title I don't get but I can't complain I have a job, that's all that matters. It's been a few weeks since Nattie went home in an attempt to work things out with her husband. I am happy for her, I truly am but I can't help but feel sad at the same time. Having a crush on Natalya is a double-edged sword. All I care about is her happiness but it causes me to go into a depressed state when I see them together. I realize that we have no chance together so why do I want to try to win her heart? Tyson doesn't deserve her, someone who is so selfless and kindhearted and would help anyone or anything in need of help in a heartbeat. Maybe that is just me being selfish because I want her for myself. Maybe. Maybe not. I don't seem to know anymore. When we made it to the arena, I just slowly trudged behind Danielle and Saraya as they were being all cute and mushy. Unintentionally, they were stabbing a stake right into my heart; it makes me realize that I don't have any one to call my own. I also hate being a third wheel but they don't want to leave me out of stuff so that's sweet of them. I noticed the leggy blonde turn back and look at me and I just looked up and flash her a weak smile. The three of us stopped by and retrieved our costumes from Sandra and went to the Diva's lockerroom to prepare. Upon entering the room, Danielle wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her, she cooed, "You need to cheer up, my short crumpet." I felt one of the First Lady of NXT's hands run through my brown locks. "What can I do to help? You have done nothing but mope around for the past few weeks." Keep playing with my hair, I should respond but it might make Raya jealous.

"If I could breathe that would be wonderful, love." I gasped since I was pressed against her chest.

"Oh sorry," She spoke in an apologetic tone was she released her grip on me. "What costume are you doing this year. I am going to be a sexy nerd."

"I can't wait to see that," Saraya came into the conversation hearing that. The young woman's mind being so perverted.

"Well they wanted me to go with something comical so I chose a mixture between a clown and a mime." I told them pulling out the ridiculous afro wig and they laughed. "Steph told me to improvise and be hilarious. What is the Anti-Diva going to be for the battle royal. Something badass right?" I smiled to her and then she pulled a wig out with long, blonde hair.

"Actually I am just going to be Summer Rae." Paige pointed over to her girlfriend, who looked confused. "Steph wants me to mock one of the divas thats not AJ and makes sense. Since Danielle and I feuded in NXT for a bit, I thought why the hell not." That is going to be hilarious to see my fellow Brit in a blonde wig and one of Summer's attire. "Also I am going to improvise so I might look a tad bit stupid... no, I will look absolutly stupid." She corrected herself placing the wig back in the bag.

Danielle squealed, "Aw, I am so flattered, my little crumpet. Does that mean I get to do your makeup? Please baby!"

"Fine, only because I love you. It's suppose to look but ridiculous remember that I am suppose to be mocking you." The Brit commented by giving her a massive make up bag and sitting in the leather chair that was in front of a dresser with a massive mirror.

I grabbed a small bag with the paint that I am going to use to paint the white on my face. Hopefully this is the kind that doesn't fucking annoy the piss out of me and I stratch it off my face mid-match. "You all know who is winning right?" I made sure that were aware of the script.

"None of us that's for sure, I am the second one to be elimanated." Danielle huffed in annoyance as she was applying some blush onto one of Paige's cheek.

"I know love. I think I am about done in the business.. I just have that feeling.." I said sort of worried.

"No, no, no! Don't think like that, you are my partner. Slayers need to slay and I can't do that without you." Summer told me which was cute because I sort of mentor her now like she needed it though. She is probably the most underrated diva in the division along with Alicia Fox, that girl can move and sells moves like a champ.

"Lay, why do you say that?" The raven haired Brit asked me trying not to move to much as the blonde continued putting makeup on her.

"Well I haven't had to much hype since LayCool split up ever since they have just shoved me where ever. Aj, Katilyn, Fandango and now you Dani, not at all saying that's bad. We have good chemistry together, our fued was hilarious. I get a title shot once a year, jobbing every match. Ehh, I might be done now.." I vented out truthfully that is the problem with this company, not enough for the women to do. Clearly since we have vaginas and not a penis, women are apparently not capable of wrestling for more than three minutes. I mean we can't have cage matches, or street fight.. just normal or tag matches. I want something new.. "Let's just get ready..." I spoke while applying some more paint to my face.

"You still got it, love. Anyone that thinks otherwise is such a twit."

"What she said."

"I love you guys," I laughed at the two of them. "Let's discuss what we need to do to make the funny, shall we?"

**Tyson's POV**

Over the past couple weeks, Natalie and I have been spending a lot of time together; playing with our cats, going to our therapy sessions. I would love to say that we are getting somewhere but I can't tell anymore because she has been acting so distance as of late. For the past couple weeks, maybe she is scared that we won't make it. I try to tell her that everything is going to be okay and she normal response is a long sigh and then follows with a 'yeah'. It's okay maybe she will open up at our next session but I am not going to force the answer out of her but it's hurts that Natalie can't tell me what's bothering her. Deep down, I think that regardless we are going to fall apart and it is because I feel like she is hiding something from me. Would she? No. She is my wife, she wouldn't? Then what is bothering her now, she can't say it's nothing. I will confront her about it soon enough. We arrived at the arena about thirty minutes ago and Smackdown is about to start and my wife competes in Diva Battle Royal and hopefully she secures a number one contender spot of AJ's title so the Harts can have some gold once again. "How do I look Tj?" I heard her ask me for my opinon as I turned to see her outfit. I believe this is a fan design Queen of Harts costume, Natalie always loves when fans make custom designs for attires, her warms her big heart to be able to get the outfits made too. The costume was about to mid-thigh with the colors red, black and white. She had a cute, little crown headband on her head. The outfit was black down to about the waist with three white bows with red hearts in the middle down the center. The shoulders were puffy with red stripes down and around the bottom and the little jacket that was black and had two, red hearts in the corner and wore white boots to go with it.

"You look absoluty stunning representing the Harts," I complimented her truthfully as I pulled her in for an embrace and she just nuzzled into me.

"Thanks babe. I try," The blonde looked up at me and flashed a warm, big smile while she reached up and ruffled my hair. I loved it when she got playful like that.

Knock! Knock! Knock! One of the stagehands pepped their head into the locker room so I knew my time was cut short. "Natalya report to the gorilla in five minutes, you girls are up first." With that said, he quietly shut the door.

"I gotta go now, love you," She cooed standing up on her tiptoes to gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Kick some ass like only you know how too," I told her.

"Yeah baby!" She exclaimed with her signature catchphase when she first started in the company. "Love you, see you in a few."

"Love you too sweetheart." With that she turned her heels and walked out the door.

Well I guess that means I will need to support her from the back so I sat down in my locker room and watched the monitor as the Diva's Champion walked down the ramp to sit at commentary with a simple, white t-shirt that says 'BOO' on it. The first diva to come down was Paige, who was dressed up as.. er... Summer Rae, I think? Ridiculous looking make up.. I think that was the point though. When she came out, she attempted to do a split and failed so the Brit got back up flipped her hair and started to attempt to dance. This made me laugh because I know Saraya a little bit and it was so different for her Paige character. The goth in the blonde wig then mimicked the Summer Rae struct down to the ring with her hands on her hips, swaying her hips back and forth and jumped onto the ring apron. The former Diva's champion slid underneath the bottom rope and sat up on the top turnbuckle trying to mimic the dancer's entrance but really just winging it. I noticed that she has self- tanner rubbed on her body to make her less pale, that's humorous to me anyways. The camera pans out to Tom Phillips, Micheal Cole and Aj Lee, who looks oh so amused.. that was sarcasm. "I'm a ghost," The Champion says bluntly while 'petting' her 'baby' while sitting in JBL's chair, who is on vacation, she was responding Tom saying he likes her costume.. Next to come out was my wife, who came out holding onto the holding onto the bottom corners of her dress and waving occassionally to the crowd. She walks over to the side of the ramp where the barricades are and takes her headband off and giving it to one of the girls in the audience. Next to come out was Trinity or you guys know her as Naomi dressed as a solider from the movie Avatar and she struts her way down to the ring, she waves and skips slightly. The camera then pans back up to the next diva to emerge from the gorilla position was Summer Rae.. the real one.. not Paige. The blonde was a schoolgirl nerd as she came out playing with her suspenders and doing her little entrance. It pans back to the ring at Paige who is trying to copy Summer's ever step. The blonde just is so hyper and excited as she dances her way down to the ring, playing with her pigtails and glasses and Saraya mimicks her to the best of her abilities. Diva number five is Layla, who is was well a clown with a pink, fluffy bow thing on her butt doing some mime looking moves as well down to the ring.

"What do you think of the costumes so far Aj?" Michael Cole asked the Diva's Champion.

"She looks like a sexy Skittle! Everyone's sexy!" She commented back as Layla continued to make her way down to the ring. Do do da dum da do do! I knew that music for Diva number six which was Emma, who came out to a decent pop while marching to the stage and beating her chest like Tarzan. Cute Tarzan costume.. or is it Jane.. The diva started doing her Emmalution dance, jabbing her arms left and right and the camera shows members of the audience doing the dance. Next diva was Rosa Mendes, who was a zombie nurse, with her face painted white and a generic nurse outfit, she made her way to the ring, holding a tiny first aid kit shaped like a pill capsule. "Are you sure she isn't a sexy used bandaid?" Aj questioned as the commentators laughed. "I feel like my descriptions are way more accurate."

"Seriously please keep going," Tom Phillips told her while laughing as the camera shows Rosa charging at the crowd. Next one is Cameron, who is a police officer struting on to the stage with a nightstick in her hands. Ariane takes off her hat and bends over and flip her two-toned hair back as she stands back up. The former Funkadactyl member ignores the crowd booing her and finish making her way down to the ring. Diva number, I don't even know anymore is Alicia Fox, who is dressed up as a Firefighter.

"Someone who Aj has had some runs in with over the past couple of weeks," Cole reminded us talking about Fox.

"Yeah, her boobs ran right into my face." Aj commented back sarcasticly as she pretended to smile as they started mention Paige's match with Alicia. After Foxy, was Nikki Bella who emerged to a big pop despite being a heel. She was a black cat, in mostly leather or spandex I believe with a hood with cat ears on it and fuzzy boots even had her nose painted. She did her normal entrance while involves twirling around shaking her ass that gets most the boys staring. As she makes her way down to the ring, the titantron is showing a scene for earlier today that shows why Brie, Nikki's younger twin sister is not accompanying her to the ring. The taller Bella calls for her personal assistant and it shows that Brie is dressed up like her husband, Daniel Bryan. Basically to sum up this scene, Nikki tells Brie that she has to go to San Antonio to retrieve the special handbang that she had just ordered so Brie would not be in the match.

"That was pathetic. Nikki forcing Brie to dress like her husband, Daniel Bryan." Cole admitted.

"Is it weird that it sort of worked for me?" Aj asked the commentators.

The bell finally rings signally the start of the matchup and the first thing I see is Summer doing some weird dance which almost made me choke on my water. That was so cute, but Danielle really is goofy like that. Oh goodness this is going to be a lot to keep up with. Okay Emma goes for Cameron, Naomi and Rosa go at it, both Summer and Layla gaining up on my wife like usual. Alicia goes to assist Emma and Nikki goes straight after Paige. Rosa goes for a side slam but Naomi counters with a flying head scissors sending Rosa over to the apron and Naomi kicks her out of the ring. "Uh oh. Bye Rosa!"

"We have an elimantion." Tom Phillip adds in.

"There goes my pick now I need a new one." Aj states as the camera shows Cameron attacking Emma and Naomi going after her former partner now. Paige still going after Nikki and Summer is going after Nattie as usual now. "It's interesting to see who will actually earns it this time." The leggy blonde attempts to go for a heel kick but being a veteran, Nat blocks it and pushes her over the ropes onto the apron and throws a punch at the Neidhart woman but she evades and shoulder tackles her through the middle rope sending the nerdy girl into the ground. Aj made a comment about Summer I couldn't hear. Next we see Emma delivering her DilEmma finisher onto Cameron which isn't because it is not safe out on the apron. Just like I predicted, Alicia Fox elimanted her. "There goes the sexy bearskin rug."

Now we see Layla with her hands up spinning around the ring with her hands in the air, attracting mainly Paige's attention and she starts doing some weird mime-like moves as the commentators having a conversation. "Is there any particular diva you would like to see win this battle royal?"

"I mean I would like maybe someone that I, you know, haven't defended the title against before and there is a few girls in there." The Diva's champion informed us.

"Perhaps a clown..?"

"Perhaps a sexy clown! Oh, that's a sexy shake!" As Paige wiggled her chest and then Layla walked over to the goth and started pulling toilet paper out of Paige's bra, who had a blank expression on her. "Those are sexy kicks over there in the corner by Cameron and Naomi!" April is really throwing the word sexy around huh. "Oh. Oh my. It's like I'm having flashbacks to high school right now."

"Is she a clown or a mime?" One of the guys asked.

"She is a clown, she is a clown." The brunette corrected them as Paige threw the British clown through the middle rope and out onto the floor standing up on her feet then she fell to her bum which was adorable because of the face she made. "That was a sexy elimantation by Paige or Summer, I can't.. I lost track." That left six divas in the ring as Paige walked over to Cameron and Naomi but then went and sat in the corner.

"Aj, are you in anyway disappointed that Brie Bella is not involved in the match?" Tom asked her as Naomi and Cameron were duking in out in the middle of the ring and my beautiful wife walks over to them and starts beating up on Cameron.

"I have actually had some title matches against her before but I would love to go again. She is a worthy competitior but uh hey..I would take anyone on at this point." Aj talked as Cameron tossed Naomi over the ringapron to the other side, the former friend made a charge at her former partner but Naomi evaded. With the help of Natalya, Ariane was elimanted they shortly after my wife hit Trinity in the back of the head and she fell onto the floor as well. Go babe go!

"Well look at this, Cameron has been elimanated."

"Oh jeez." She sighed. "Ohh."

"Cameron and Naomi have been elimanted... the paratropper Naomi."

"But she is suppose to have a parachute, she could have landed safely on her feet." Aj said in the same tone as before.

"Right. Exactly." Natalya walked to the corner that Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella and slapped Nikki Bella away.

"Nikki is a black cat so is everyone suppose to have bad luck right now?" Aj asked as the older Bella twin delivered a spinebuster to Paige.

My wife grabbed Alicia and tried toss her over the top rope. "No! No! I'm not ready!" The former Diva's champion screamed trying to get out of Natalya's grasp.

"Oh! Paige certainly has some bad luck." Aj laughed as The Anti Diva and Nikki Bella rolled around the ring delivering some punches as my wife gets pushed back by Foxy. However Nattie does a kickflip to rise to her feet only to recieve a kick to the face knocking her face down. Smack! I heard the contact of Paige's superkick to Nikki Bella as the older Bella rolled over toward the apron and clinged onto the ropes. "Uh oh. Natalya's about to bake us some cookies.."

"Hey! Get out!" I heard a very, angry Brit scream as she used her leg strength to try to push the Bella out of the ring.

Alicia picked up my wife and threw her through the middle ropes but held on with one hand with one foot touching the floor.. come on babe you got this. The crazy diva kicked her hand and well fell on her face.. Good effort though if it wasn't scripted she would probably be champ right now. With three women left in the ring, Alicia charges at Saraya and spears her through the middle ropes, elimanating both of them. "Alicia Fox elimanted her former bestie, Nikki Bella is your number one contender!" Micheal Cole exclaimed as Nikki stood up and Aj grinned not really saying a word swinging back and forth in the chair. "The story is Alicia elimanted herself but Aj, you now face Nikki Bella with your Diva's title on the line."

"Kind of cool that she actually earned something for once." Well that is true though. The winner and the Champion start to have a staredown as Aj waves to the Bella. Nikki mouths something to the champion that I didn't understand and now the titantron is showing a replay of the closing moments of the match. Cameras go back out to the announce table with the both women staring each other down and Nikki walking over to the announce table where Aj is standing, with the title on her shoulder.

"That will be mine." Nikki says to the small woman as she pokes the pink, butterfly belt and then points to herself; Aj doesn't say a word only smiles at her. The two women stare at each other for a few more seconds before Nikki backs a few steps away and holds her arms up in the air. Now that is over with, I think I need to go check on my wife and cuddle her somemore.

**Layla's POV**

**After Smackdown..**

After we got eliminated, we would walk back and wait in the gorilla for the winner. Nicole won so we all hugged her and congratulated her especially Natalya. Did you know that Nattie helped to train the Bella twins? Fun fact for today I bet you didn't know maybe that's why they are so good. Stephanie came out and complimented all of us on our performance that it was humorous to watch and April's commentary helped too. Even the little geek hugged and praised Nikki. I didn't talk to Natalya at all while we waited at the curtain because Tj ran up and made sure she was okay. It pissed me off, now he is so sucking up to her. She flashed me a smile and then her and Tyson walked away holding hands together, great now I sad again maybe I can get Danielle to do that stupid dance again to cheer me up. Well I know that was certainly a productive night but I will be the first to admit that I had a blast out there. Now I got out of that outfit and changed into a tight fitting, black dress since while I want to go out tonight, ya know have some fun. Where I have no idea.. just somewhere that I could forget about my pain even if it's only temporary. Wetting a washcloth, I began to run a washcloth across my face, luckily for me the paint peeled off easily. "Lay, what's the occasion? Where you planning on going without us?" I heard Danielle come up behind me and I can easily assume Saraya is with her too.

"I just want to be alone, I don't know get some drinks." I sighed pulling a hairbrush out of my bag and began brushing through my hair, I am so lucky that my hair is so thin.

"Well, you need a buddy, love." I heard that thick, British accent remind me and I sighed loudly knowing that she was right. We always have only standard rule when we travel and that always is the buddy system. Basically meaning, we never go out alone and to always have someone with you because the world is full of creepy people and you never know what will happen.

"I remember but I hate being a third wheel to you guys, no offense."

"Hey guys, where are you ladies going dressing so nicely," I heard an oh so familiar voice from behind us and we turned around to see Natalie standing in the doorway with one hand on her hip leaned over to the side. Oh god, now she is intentional teasing me with that tight-fitting pink dress that fits her busty figure perfectly. Damn it woman! Why must you do this to me?

"Layla is wanting to go out somewhere and get wasted and probably dance her ass off." Danielle stated bluntly as I looked at her. "Wanna come?"

Why did you invite her? This won't be good. I can barely control myself around her sober but if I get some alcohol in my system and she drinks too; I won't be responsible for what I do too her and rather or not we break a bed. But if I were to sleep with her, I would want to be sober for that like last time. The leggy blonde looked back at me and gave her most innocent smile she could give. "Why the hell not! I am in." The Neidhart answered almost instantly and then added to her answer. "I was honestly coming to see if you girls wanting to go clubbing, we haven't had a Girls' night out in a while. Guess we were thinking the same thing, Lay." She laughed while smiling over at me as I turned around to hide my blushing like a fucking imbecile. Get it together Layla El.

"Yeah, hehe. Great minds think alike, let's head out, shall we?" I spoke shyly grabbing my handbag and looking over at my besties that had smug looks on their faces. Oh god, they are planning something, that is Danielle's scheming smirk.. well maybe not. Maybe she is just amused by how stupid I am making myself look right now.

"Remember to always stay with your buddy at all times," Saraya cooed grabbing onto her girlfriend's hand winking over at me, she made sure Nattie didn't see it. I hate both of you so much right now, I hope I can wrap my hands around both of your pretty, little necks..

"I think I could handle that, right Lay?" Nattie agreed linking her arm with mine. Oh no, now she is touching me. "Better safe then sorry."

"Yeah.. I can handle it too." I sighed as she let out a cute giggle and the four of us decided to head to the car. Why must she be so damn perfect?

"I am going to not drink because someone has to keep you ladies in check. I am just going to put on some zombie makeup and scare the drunks people, you know the Halloween spirit, my favorite holiday of the year." We all just looked at her with a confused look on our faces. "What? I need to have my fun too, ya know." She defended herself about her messed up sense of humor. Danielle just smack her forehead and smiled slightly. The four of us walked out to the parking lot and all made it to our rental car that Danielle, Raya and myself shared; trust me traveling the country makes it less expensive and more beneficial if you travel with friends.

"I worry about you sometime..." I told the Brit as she climbed into the driver seat and Summer got into the passenger seat.

"I think I am starting too as well.. I mean sheesh.. You might cause people to have a heart attack." Nattie told her as I laughed slightly and then she whispered to me, "you will protect me from her right? I don't know if I like the look on her face.."

"You betcha.." I whispered back to her in returned she chuckled slightly.

"That you should, now hurry up and get in car before I leave without you two!" We both let out a sigh before I opened the door for my 'buddy' and motioned for her to get it. She mouthed a 'thanks' before getting in and making sure that she was buckled in. I shut the door and walked over to the other side and quickly got in. What am I getting myself into? Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut? And soon the disaster will strike.. and I will be the clouds that cause the oncoming storm..

**Author's Note: Well there you go, Part 1 of 2 of Halloween Shenanigans.. It was originally going to be one chapter but I got carried away when it came to details.. But I promise ever story picks up..so don't mind the slow start.. It started out with Layla obviously upset that she can't be around Natalya and well can't be with her. Double-edged sword is right.. Summer comforts her and Saraya joins into conversation. They talk about the battle royal and Layla becoming discouraged that her career might be done but the girls quickly attempt to cheer her up. We actually see Tyson's POV and that he feels that Natalya is hiding something for him and plans to confront him. It was clear that obviously Nattie never told him.. Will she though? He then watches the match.. AJ's commentary.. I tried to make it as precise as I could hear.. BTW I hope I wasn't the laughing during the entire match.. Paige, Layla, and Summer's dance at the start was hilarious.. oh and AJ's commentary.. It switches to Layla's POV after the match and she just wants go somewhere and drink your pain away.. Her besties tell her that she needs a buddy and like someone read her mind.. Nattie appears already dressed to go and Danielle against Layla's wishes invites Nattie to tag alone.. This is so going to go well.. Right..? Maybe? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predicts and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	6. Round up the Drunks

**Author's Note: Well there you go, Part 2of 2 of Halloween Shenanigans.. It was originally going to be one chapter but I got carried away when it came to details.. But I promise ever story picks up..so don't mind the slow start.. It started out with Layla obviously upset that she can't be around Natalya and well can't be with her. Double-edged sword is right.. Summer comforts her and Saraya joins into conversation. They talk about the battle royal and Layla becoming discouraged that her career might be done but the girls quickly attempt to cheer her up. We actually see Tyson's POV and that he feels that Natalya is hiding something for him and plans to confront him. It was clear that obviously Nattie never told him.. Will she though? He then watches the match.. AJ's commentary.. I tried to make it as precise as I could hear.. BTW I hope I wasn't the laughing during the entire match.. Paige, Layla, and Summer's dance at the start was hilarious.. oh and AJ's commentary.. It switches to Layla's POV after the match and she just wants go somewhere and drink your pain away.. Her besties tell her that she needs a buddy and like someone read her mind.. Nattie appears already dressed to go and Danielle against Layla's wishes invites Nattie to tag alone.. This is so going to go well.. Right..? Maybe? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ****Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson**** throughout the story.**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**October 31, 2014**

**Natalya's POV**

It felt really relaxing to have some time with the girls again, I don't know why but I really did have this strange urge to go out tonight. The last couple of weeks, I had mainly been spending with my husband which is exactly what we needed. We have gone to therapy and made lots of progress, we can communicate better to help solve our problems instead of the constant bickering. "Thanks for inviting me." I whispered over to Layla as I leaned my head over onto her shoulder, which was cute because the Brit sort of shivered in response. I don't know why but I feel really content and relaxed with Layla, it's a bond that I don't understand. She is my best friend and I can pour my heart and soul on to her and the short woman would understand. But than the more I think about it, the more my mind begins to wander. What is her motives? A couple weeks ago, we slept together, I don't know if it was because we were both feeling depressed and unwanted maybe a heat of the moment kind of thing. Deep down, I feel like I was just a target so to say of a one night stand or she was just itching to get into my pants. I don't think she would use me like that but sometimes I don't know people like I think I do. It's really confusing of why I would actually allow myself to sleep with someone else, let alone my best friend. I can't even get intimate with my husband now because I betrayed him but I don't have the heart or guts to confess my betrayal to him. What would everyone think about me if this was to get out? I mean I am suppose to be a rolemodel for women and children everywhere. Why would I do something so stupid? I understand the Total Divas portrays my personal life and while filming that show.. I was able to see something. Tyson and I really did not have the perfect marriage far from it.

"Don't thank me love, Danielle was the one that invited you." Layla told me as she turned her head away slightly. I noticed that she can't even look me in the eyes here recently. Wait a minute, since that night the brunette hasn't looked at me directly since. Why? I don't know. I felt her hand brush against mine and when I looked at her, she swiftly moved her hand into her lap. "Sorry... I..err.." The British woman just turned away with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at that slightly as she nervously bit down on her bottom lip. Why now of all times is she being nervous? Layla is never one to ever be nervous around anyone. Why all of a sudden, she is shy and timid around me? I look up to the front seat and notice Saraya and Danielle blabbing so loud while jamming out to Stick To Your Guns.. I believe the Where the Sun Never Sleeps. It was kind of cute to watch both women in the front headbanging to lyrics I couldn't understand. "They are in their own little world right now, kind of cute huh?" I heard her murmur softly barely audible.

"Does that mean you weren't going to invite me then?" I teased poking her on her nose which caused her make a cute, little, pouty face at me.

"Of course I was! You just beat me too it. If I want to party, I am going to bring all my girls." She exclaimed almost like she was defending herself. "Plus I really hate being a third wheel and I need a buddy for tonight so I am glad you decided to tag along."

"Alright girls! We are here!" I heard Danielle squeal as she clapped her hands together a few times. "The best dance club in all of Houston." I just noticed that the car was completely motionless in the parking lot. The place was two stories and it looked like it had a balcony at the top so you could view the nightlights of Houston. I will definitely going to take a look, I love sight seeing.

"Alright loves, I don't want to have to chase your drunk asses all over the place so stay together," Saraya stated bluntly as we all slowly got out of the car, and first thing Layla did was link her arm with mine. Safety procedure to make sure she does fall, I mean she has some high heels on and gravel is a bitch to walk on. The sign read Barbarella in big, bold letter as we entered through the front door, paying our way it. We looked at the board with I guess the theme nights on it, 'Be Witched Wednesdays, '90s Night Thursdays, New Noise Fridays, and Footloose Sundays.' Sounds interesting enough to me. It had an elevated dancefloor and color under-lighting mainly green and purple lights, the atmosphere was perfect just to have a fun night out.

"Oh wow, this looks nice," I told them as we navigated our way around the dance floor and over to the bar.

"Danielle sure knows how to pick em! I wonder why I haven't been here before.." Layla told us as we took a sit at a table over in the corner.

"Alright loves, I am going to get you gals a bottle to share, behave while I am gone ladies." Saraya cooed as she walked away from the three of us. It's strange because I feel like it's a double date because since Danielle and Saraya are together and I am buddies with Layla for tonight. Not that I mind, I trust her the most out of the group, no offense to the others but I have known her for six years. We engaged in a small talk conversation about what we thought about this club and what our plans for tomorrow. To be honest, I don't even know because I would honestly be too hungover to give a flying fuck about anything plus migraines are a bitch to handle. "Here you go my loves," The raven haired woman sat the full bottle of Birthday Cake vodka onto the table with four shot glasses.

"Yum! My favorite!" Layla squealed being the first to grabbed a hold of the bottle and open it and pour some into her glass, normally she is very hesitant to drink but not tonight I see that her demeanor is different. I can't put my finger on it though, I can't tell if I like it or not. "Here Nat, gimme your glass." Not really disagreeing with the Brit, I just slid my glass over to her. I just gotta make sure not to drink too much and I will be fine. One never hurts.. right? After pouring the glasses for both Saraya and Danielle, Layla asked, "So what are we toasting too girls?"

"To old friends and new... and all that sappy shit!" Summer blurted out and it caused us all to chuckle slightly, I never knew how funny she was despite the bitchy personality of her Summer character.

"Cheers!" The three of us yelled in unison as Saraya rolled her eyes which was cute.

We down our shots with ease and then I felt Layla's hand cover mine and I heard her ask, "Come look around with me, please?" Okay, I don't mind going and exploring at all, I mean I have never been here before so yeah. Plus, like Saraya said earlier, never go anywhere without your buddy. "Let's go," the Brit said grabbing a hold of my hand and assisting me up.

"Of course my dear," I smiled genuinely as I linked my arm with the smaller woman as I could hear Danielle trying to get Saraya to accompany her to the dance floor. The goth obviously doesn't like it to dance so she kept saying 'no' until I heard Danielle begged repeatedly until the youngest woman surrendered and agreed. We made our throughout the bottom level of the dance floor in order to get to the stairs that ascends up to the balcony on the roof of the building, I just really wanted to see the stars and the moon. I don't know what it is but at night time, I just love to stare at the sky, it really calms me down a good bit. The first thing I heard when we made it from the top of the stairs, we noticed that the balcony was not that crowded so we could refrain from getting headaches for a tad bit longer. Wow, they even have a small dance floor up here surrounded by some tables even a small counter with drinks over past the dance floor. "What do you want to do?" I asked the brunette as she just looked up at me and blinked a few times.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She said as equally cheerful. "Let's get a drink and then let's see if you can out dance me.." The brown eyed woman challenged me.

"Lay, I think I could possibly out dance you. Mind showing me some moves, that is if you are up for it." I smirked with a hint of confidence, and Layla smiled back knowing that she wants to dance with me too. I felt her hand grip a hold of my hand and slowly lead me over to the dance floor where the people were crowded over. I guess we are not getting another drink for the time being which is fine by me because well, I want to remember the majority of this night with the girls.

"We will see about that love," She cooed leaning against my body facing away from me. I felt her arm wrap around my neck and my hand ran gently through my blonde locks. It felt nice, I will admit that much, she has really gentle hands. "Let's see what you got hun."

**Saraya's POV**

_Two hours later... _

Oh goodness. It's about one in the morning, and more noise and the sounds of screaming and obnoxious, loud talking that makes my head beat with unimaginable pain. I hate when drunk people talk so loud, that you could possibly hear them down the block.. the bad thing is that they are a couple feet apart when they speak. Anyway, I am the only sober one here because someone has to babysit these idiots and I haven't been doing my job. I have no fucking clue where the two lovebirds went and I don't know if I want to. Who knows where they are at or what they have gotten themselves into but it's starting to get really late and people are starting to crowd in here. For some reason, everyone decided 'hey, let's go out and party' at bloody midnight. "Come on love, let's go find the others." I cooed in my lover's ear, who herself was pretty wasted. The blonde just blinked a couple times before linking her hand with mine and used her other arm to wrap it around my neck, to help her keep her balance.

"Where are we going?" Danielle almost blurted out into my ear but then she just blinked a few times before looked around her surroundings for a moment. I don't care if she gets wasted, she is kind of adorable being all confused and lost. I am not the type of woman to not tell my girlfriend what she can and can not do. But I would just prefer that she drinks with me because I can protect her. We have been though a lot together with her abusive ex boyfriend that I got her away from.. and he wouldn't go away. I didn't know who Danielle was because I only knew her as her Summer character. The second I saw her crying on the bench in the rain, I realized something that she was as normal as the rest of us. I offered to help her and at first she lashed her anger out at me before finally she surrendered and let me in to comfort her. I understood her to a point, she was alone and was mean because she was afraid of getting hurt again. Once she told me about her dickhead of an ex boyfriend, I helped her stand up to him and our bond started to grow. That's why I am so overprotective of her, I can't trust many people because if anything was to happen to her.. I would be going to jail for murder. "Raaaayyyyaaa... Where we going.?" The tall blonde repeated once again but this time it was like she had to think of what she was going to say.

"We got to go get our bestie and her crush, remember?" I told her as I started to look around for the others. How hard is it to find a short, loud British woman and an equally loud Canadian? I looked over to my former enemy who only shook her head side to side in response. I only sighed. I decided that I would search on the balcony first for the pair. I helped my girlfriend up the steps up onto the balcony and I noticed the two idiots over chilling at table with another pair of empty glasses. "Girls, time to go."

"No... I am having.. fun.. with her...!" Layla slurred pointing over to the blonde next to her.

"Well, she is your room mate so get your drunk ass up, I don't have all night. We are leaving." I spoke in an attempt to get my fellow Brit off her bum.

"Why.. I juuuust want to go daaance..." Natalya chimed in slowly standing to her feet of course she had to use the table to get up without falling. "Someone come with me.." However, the blonde woman didn't walk too far before getting distracted by whatever she was looking at.

"Oh! I like dancing, I wanna go!" Summer whined trying to get free of my grasp. She is so adorable when she whines but I need to keep them all together somehow.

"Babe, no." I told her sternly as she just made her best puppy dog eyes at me and I glanced over to Natalya, who was now twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. At least, she is a calm drunk, I think. Danielle is a loud drunk but I usually just let her tire herself out by dancing or letting her rambling on about god knows what. I looked over to the table where they were seating before and a hint of panic and anger passed through me for a brief second. How did she? When did she?... Turning to the pair of drunk blondes I asked, "Did you two blondes see where Layla disappeared too?" I didn't even see or hear her walk away, sometimes she has ninja skills, I swear. They both just looked at me with clueless expression on their faces, just fucking great. I have to drag these two around while looking for a short, British woman. I can't keep these two still long enough to find her. "Tell you two what if you promise to stay close by, I will let you two dance until I find Layla, do I make myself clear?" I said with a bossy and dominant tone and they merely nodded their heads. "Stay here, I will be right back." I walked away from the pair that just started to dance with each other. There is something else you thought you would never see, Summer Rae and Natalya actually dancing together being the best of friends. It surprises me too but people should really understand, they just play a character.. blah blah.. you should knew this by now.

Now if I was Layla, where would I be? Well she isn't with Nattie so that's a first. She acts like I can't see what's wrong with her. The past few weeks that we have traveled together, I realized how sad and depressed she was and it definitely wasn't the fact that she thinks her career is done. That is merely a cover up because Dani and I know the reason is that she didn't want to leave Natalie's side. That woman is such a love sick puppy when it comes to the Canadian but I understand why she won't confess her feelings to the Neidhart. Nattie is a married woman even though it's as bright as day that TJ and her have problems, it's sparks jealously in the eyes of the Brit. She fears that she would be rejected and then lose one of her closest friends in the business, it's a common fear for those that love someone close to them. Layla hates TJ, well hates him to a point ever since he made Natalie shed tears purposely. I walked over toward the stairs again and I see Layla just staring at the vase of roses, her expression was blank at the moment. "What are you doing?" I asked her as she looked over to me and giggled for a moment.

"I wanted.. to uh.. find someting.. pretty.." The British woman stuttered as she grabbed onto on of the flower stem and yanked it out of the vase. Now she is talking club property... but one rose isn't a big deal. "There.. we are, I like this... one!" It's funny because they are all the same and she took her time to pick one, maybe her vision is that blurry. I don't know.

"Why a flower, Lay?" I arched my eyebrows and placed one hand on my hip.

"Cause..." She trailed off while having the cutest grin on her face and giggling to herself.

I think I know why. I want to test it out, remember drunk people are always the most blunt and honest..you need the truth out of someone get them drunk. So I leaned over and whispered to her, "Is it for Nattie?"

"Maaaaybe..." Ms. El slowly lowered her head from embarrassment before I noticed her cheeks becoming redder by the second. It was cute to say the least to see her as such a timid state of mind and only the blonde Canadian has this effect on her. She held the rose close to her body as she mumbled, "Yes.. Do you.. think she will.. like it.."

"Of course, love. Come on, let's go give it to her." I reached out and attempted to grab one of her hands and the look she had on face was hilarious, she got all wide eyed. "Let's go find her alright, Lay?" That was all that I needed to say before she started to head in the direction of the they were previously were. "You have it bad.. just saying."

"Yeah, I.. lurve her.." She slurred nonchalantly as she held the rose closer to her chest. Aw, I have to admit but her confession was so adorable. Wait, until I tell her in the morning how she was acting tonight. Layla would literally die of embarrassment. The fact that she confessed that too me of all people, just comes to show how drunk she really is. She wouldn't even admit it too Danielle and they are besties but than again it's obvious to us but I would rather her tell us. We finally made back over to the dance floor and I see my girlfriend dancing on the dance floor but by herself.. for fuck sakes.. I tapped her on the shoulder and the tall, leggy blonde turned around.

"Babe!" The blonde exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Where is Natalya?" I ask bluntly as she released her grip and Layla started to look around.

"Uhhh... who? Ooooh, her! I.. umm..she was here... just here a second ago.. " The blonde bombshell just spun around looking in a panic for the blonde. Bloody hell, now I need to go find Natalya. I swear, I am never doing this again because I hate babysitting, even though I adore children.. grown adults just no.

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a hold of my girlfriend's hand and told the pair, "Come on, let's go find Natalie and then let's get the hell out of here.." That's all I needed to say to get the tiny, older Brit to follow behind me closer, well I know she will behave. It didn't take us long to find Natalya, she was over at the mini-bar having a conversation with the bartender. Instead of approaching her, I decided it would be smarter to get their stuff first so we could leave sooner. I walked over quickly and grabbed all their bags were untouched and I even double checked. I turned around to see one of the most adorable sights ever, Layla was over talking to the drunk Neidhart, I guess she didn't follow me over here. The British woman had her hands behind her back, hiding the rose with the cutest blush on her cheeks. I didn't want to ruin a potential moment between the two so I stayed back as she showed the Canadian the rose. I couldn't hear what was being said but it was the expression on Natalya's face that made me chuckle sightly. It was a weird combination of flattered and confused like she didn't know how exactly to react to the situation. However with a slight blush upon her cheeks, she accepted the rose and I could tell Layla was telling her something else when she made her thumb and ring finger on each hand curve together to form a heart. Drunk Layla is really being blunt here but it's so cute to watch Natalie react to it all. When the blush on the blonde's cheek, I realized that something is going on between the two for sure, there has to be it, that or Nattie is too drunk to remember that she is straight and married. "Come on, you two. Let's go home."

Without protesting this time, I hand them their belongings and we all once again slowly made our way down the stairs and outside the building. I have all two of the three women blabbing non-stop in my ears so I am choosing to ignore them. My girlfriend is slowly starting to sober up a bit, and she is just holding her head with one of hands. "Ugh..." She groaned out before turning back to the other older women and then said, "They seem to be having some fun."

"You have no idea," I replied with a cocky smirk. "I will need to give you the details in the morning."

"Oh boy." The blonde chuckled lightly as we slowly made our way to the car. "They are both wasted, aren't they?" I only responded with a simple nod of agreement as I opened the door for my lover to get in and that she did, relaxed back into the seat but didn't close the door. "I figured but we all needed a night out so..-"

"Is her... coming with us!" The oldest woman blurted out suddenly as she pointed to Natalya, who just cocked her head at us. "I want to keep her.. she looks like my Nattie!" That last statement alone gave me an idea. 'My' Nattie? She really does have it bad so I need to give her another gentle, hard shove.. out of love in the right direction. She would be so screwed if the other woman wasn't as drunk maybe drunker than her.

"Of course, love. Now get both your bums into the car and buckle up." I smirked as Layla practically dragged Nattie over to the car and helped her in the back seat and waited into she was situated in the car before shutting the door. I shut the passenger side door and got in the car. "Is everyone buckled in?" I asked looked in the mirror to see the both women nod their heads. It's funny because Nat hasn't said to much but my head is throbbing right now and I didn't even drink, oh the irony. The car ride back to the motel was quiet for the most part, and we arrived at the motel that we would be staying at until the morning. "Love, I got an idea." I whispered in the blonde's ear as we walked into the main lobby but was quiet enough so the intoxicated duo didn't hear me.

"Hmm, what's that?" She asked curiously as she pressed the elevator button.

"I am going to help Layla and attempt to shove those two closer together.." Layla technically has a room to herself and could use some company. Plus, I am not going to knock on every motel door and look for Tyson so she can handle one night without him. "Eh, I am going to let the two drunks room together, what's the worst that can happen?"

"A lot.." She answered sarcastically as we arrived on our floor and the four of us slowly started to walk toward the room that Layla and Nattie would be staying at.

Room 412, there it is, Layla's room. The tiny Brit dug through her bag for her keycard and finally found it after forever. It was funny because she was so intoxicated that she couldn't even slide the card the right way. Such a stupid but cute drunk and she was concentrating so hard too. "My card... won't work!" Layla groaned angrily turning back to face us, her face was a permanent scowl. "Fuuuuckin' thing tis.. deffffective!" Lay! Fuck, it's not like people are sleeping or anything...

"Oh.. gimme da.. thing. I... I open the damn thing!" Natalya slurred practically yelling, taking the keycard out of the former dancer's hand and then stared at the door handle and kept flipping the card, debating which way the card is suppose to go. "Umm.." I give up, they are going to get us in trouble.

"How many drunks does is take to operate a keycard?" I asked my girlfriend, who lightly chuckled at my question.

"You might want to help them or else we might be here for a while."

"Why? This is amusing me."

Danielle gave me a cocky smirk and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Because, I want to spend some quality time with you before bed.."

That statement alone peeked my interest because I love some intimate moments with my baby before bed so that's all the motivation I need to get them in the room. "Why didn't you say that sooner?" I asked her before turning my attention to the drunks, who were still trying to get inside. "Give me the card you twits." I mumbled taking the card out of the blonde's hand and sliding it across until the green light popped up.

"You did iiit!" Layla exclaimed.

"Yeah.. yeah." I opened the door and shoved Natalya inside the room. "Love you, see ya tomorrow. You can thank me in the morning." I told her as I pushed her inside the room and swiftly shutting the door before either women could respond.

**No One's POV**

Both women were confused, mainly because they couldn't figure out how Saraya got the door open so easily and they couldn't. Layla leaned back against the door since she almost lost her balance when her British friend shoved her without warning. First thing, she notice was the rose on the counter, which made her crack a smile and their bags on the coffee table. Somehow she was able to lock the door as she looked for Natalya, who was just waiting for her friend while cracking a small laugh but it was loud. The former Miami Heat dancer was confused at her friend's reaction but something came over her. Her eyes once again glanced over Natalie, who looked absolutely stunning to the Brit. Lay knew that for a fact but it was just the way that the pink fabric hugged the Canadian's curves perfectly that made the former member of LayCool become devoured in lust. It was possibly because they were finally alone and partially the alcohol still strong in her system. Nattie had to be hers right now, the Brit couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the taller woman and swiftly placed her arms on the blonde's waist and pulled her closer to her. Before the Hart woman could utter a sound, Layla connected her lips to Nattie's..

This kiss was more lustful but it had that sensual feel to it, Natalya surprisingly responded to the older woman kiss and returned it to Layla's surprise. The Neidhart woman parted her lips allowing the former dancer's tongue to explore her mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance for a moment as Lay was the one to break this kiss. Then it suddenly hit Natalya, she knew it was wrong for many reasons and her thought were running circles in her head. She had to stop herself before she went to far. "Lay.." She whispered as Natalie felt Layla's hands begin to wander her body.

"Let me.. help you.." Lay's tone with low but seductive as her hands traveled along the blonde's back reaching her destination, the zipper of the tight dress separating Layla from Natalya's bare skin. The former champion bit her bottom lip as her felt the zipper coming undone and the dress starting to slide off her body. The Hart woman wanted to protest but her body was saying otherwise allowing the brunette to slide it down onto the floor. "Beautiful.."

"I..I.."

"Shhh.. trust meh." Layla silenced the Canadian by placing her finger over the blonde's lip as she lightly shove her body back to fall onto the bed beneath her. Natalie shut her eyes for a moment and the sounds of heels hitting the floor were all she heard, including her own heels. Nattie was about to say something but she lost her train of thought when the smaller woman climbed on top of her, her hands were eager to explore. The brunette laced her hands with the taller blonde beneath and planted one more kiss on Natalie's soft lips. "Gosh.. why must you be so perffffect?" The blonde blushed uncontrollably at the brunette's comment as ex Extreme Expose member's hands slid down her chest resting on each breast. "Damn.. these are perfect."

"Layla.." The blonde woman whimpered out as she felt her friend's hands caressing her breasts while using her thumb to stroke already erect nipple. This sensation alone not only sent a shiver down her spine but the throbbing between her legs was increasing by the second. Layla smirked at the blonde before lowering her head, kissing a small trail down the younger woman's neck. The older diva wasted no more time and starting flicking her tongue across the sensitive bud while massaging the other. "Ah.." She let out a gasp at the veteran diva's action's, it would be an understatement to say that she was enjoying it. Layla was obviously very skilled when it came to pleasing women, sad to say that her own husband couldn't match Lay's oral skills. The older woman switches perfectly between her tongue, sucking and occasionally nibbling and it send the former Diva's champion over the edge. "Fuck.." She moaned out and her body reacted by the younger woman running one of her hands through Layla's dark, brown locks and the other was along the smaller woman's back, at the zipper of the dress. It was out of instinct but it even surprised Layla slightly. But her hands didn't want to work, the zipper just wouldn't go down.

"Don't worry.. I got it.." Layla slurred reaching around and unzipping the tight dress herself and slid it off with ease. Natalya knew that Layla had an amazing body like most divas do, but in this particular moment, she was the most beautiful woman that the young blonde had ever laid eyes on. But it confused Natalie because she is a straight woman and a married woman at that so she shouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. The Canadian was mesmerized by the almost naked Brit in front of her, her perfectly sized breasts, her curvy hips. That train of thought was broke when the older diva's hand trailed down the Canadian's stomach down through her center, hooking onto the fabric with one finger. Not protesting in the slightest, the blonde Canadian allowed the shorter woman to pulled the panties down to her ankles and off onto the floor along with the other scattered clothing. "Looook at you, so perfect.." Layla purred as her hand slowly went down the blonde's thigh before reaching her dripping, wet womanhood.

The Brit couldn't get enough of Natalya, after that first experience she carved more of the woman that she could never have. But that was happening now, this might be the last chance she get so the British woman took this opportunity to kiss down the Neidhart's stomach. That made the taller diva shiver in response to Lay's lips. Skilled fingers of the veteran diva rubbing her clit, which caused Natalya to release a moan which was music to Layla's ears. The younger blonde was practically begging at this point when she parted her legs even more so the woman from England decided to continue. With the first swipe of Layla's tongue against her wet folds, the younger woman closed her eyes and another moan escape her lips. "Ahh!" It was a lot louder than she intended it to be. Not like Layla cared though she preferred to listen to the screams, it shows that she is truly pleasing her. The former dancer then flicked her tongue once again rotated between licking and sucking with caused Nattie to respond by tangling one of her hands in the smaller diva's hair and the other gripped the bedsheets tightly. "Mhmm.. Fuck.." The former dancer penetrated her with her finger as the Canadian bit her bottom lip and arched her back up in response and a sound of unrecognizable sounds were uttered but Layla continued. She started out slowly for a few moments to make sure she wasn't hurting the young Canadian before quicken her pace while continued her oral assault. "Oh god." The Neidhart moaned out as a second finger was added and she bucked her hips to meet the thrusts. This was pure bliss for both of them but it was bittersweet because neither of the women would remember the events completely. "Gah! I.. I'm so close. Don't stop!" Like Layla was really going to do that, she kept the same quick pace as the burning in Natalya grew stronger, her legs starting to become limp but heavy. With one final thrust, the orgasm hit hard and rushed through her body.

The Hart's breathing started to regulate, she felt the bed shift and the tiny, almost naked diva laid next to her and asked, "You alright love?" Natalie answered with a simple nod because she couldn't form words at the moment, she slid underneath the covers not really caring that she was naked and shut her eyes. Layla did the same, being to lazy to put on some clothes as well. "Nattie?" The brown-eyed brunette whispered as she rolled over to face the blonde but then she realized that Nat had already passed out. That only caused her to grin and scoot over to nuzzle into the naked blonde and shut her eyes. A night at the club with really what she needed to make things better.. right?

**Author's Note: Well this took way to long to update. I have had Writer's block and haven't updated anything that or everytime I got inspiration, people wouldn't let me write. Part 2 of 2. The girls head out for whatever their destination is and we get Natalya's POV.. guilt is starting really get to her, who knows how long she can hide it from her husband. They arrived at their destination and make a silly toast about friendship or some sappy shit. Layla then takes Nattie along to explore the place together because you always travel with your buddy and then decide to dance. We get an interesting POV out of Paige.. 2 hours later and the trio are all drunk but she gets Summer for because she wants to leave. Also there was a paragraph that explains events that will happen in the story 'All I Needed Was a Friend' which we sort of be a prequel for this one but we focus on Saraya/Danielle.. not until this story is finished and we have a long way to go. Basically she finds the drunk pair and somehow Layla disappears so she tells the blondes to stay on the dance floor. Paige finds Layla trying to get a rose for Nattie and then confess that she loves her. When the return to the dance floor, only Summer is.. now to search for Nattie. After some cuteness, they leave. Paige just shoves two drunks in a room together like that will work out. Well.. drunk lesbian sex happened.. that's not good.. so.. yeah.. Will Tyson find out about this time? How will Nattie handle the situation? Does anyone else know about it? What will happen next.. I don't even know..**

**By the way, writing characters being drunk is so fun because you have to purposely say things wrong to get the wasted appeal to it XD Drunk Layla is the cutest.**

**Review if you like it.. Favorite and Follow for more.. blah blah you know the drill.. Love you guys..**

**#FuckItUp**


	7. Here Comes the Storm

**Author's Note: Well this took way to long to update. I have had Writer's block and haven't updated anything that or everytime I got inspiration, people wouldn't let me write. Part 2 of 2. The girls head out for whatever their destination is and we get Natalya's POV.. guilt is starting really get to her, who knows how long she can hide it from her husband. They arrived at their destination and make a silly toast about friendship or some sappy shit. Layla then takes Nattie along to explore the place together because you always travel with your buddy and then decide to dance. We get an interesting POV out of Paige.. 2 hours later and the trio are all drunk but she gets Summer for because she wants to leave. Also there was a paragraph that explains events that will happen in the story 'All I Needed Was a Friend' which we sort of be a prequel for this one but we focus on Saraya/Danielle.. not until this story is finished and we have a long way to go. Basically she finds the drunk pair and somehow Layla disappears so she tells the blondes to stay on the dance floor. Paige finds Layla trying to get a rose for Nattie and then confess that she loves her. When the return to the dance floor, only Summer is.. now to search for Nattie. After some cuteness, they leave. Paige just shoves two drunks in a room together like that will work out. Well.. drunk lesbian sex happened.. that's not good.. so.. yeah.. Will Tyson find out about this time? How will Nattie handle the situation? Does anyone else know about it? What will happen next.. I don't even know..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ****Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson**** throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**November 1****st****, 2014**

**Layla's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned loudly in response to the alarm buzzing and ringing my old theme song that was passed down to me from Tiffany, Insatiable. 'I'm insatiable, I can't get enough. I need to find a boy... I'm insatiable, I can't get enough, I need to find a boy.. Good enough- ' With that I reached over onto the dresser next to the side of the bed, was to lazy to actually look for the touchscreen button to turn it off so I smashed it a few times until it finally stopped halfway through the chorus. Thank god, now I can go back to sleep for a while anyways, it's only like ten in the morning anyways. My head is throbbing so bad right now, I can't hardly open my eyes, my eyelids are so heavy. I can't remember last night at all.. wait I can remember arriving at the club with the girls and dancing with Nattie, that's about it. How did I get back to my motel room? That's right, Saraya and Danielle brought me back that so nice of them. Best friends ever, on most days and weekends. I don't care right now.. I just want to sleep some more so I shut my eyes and rolled over. That's when I realized that I wasn't alone in my motel bed because my arm apparently hit something. I rolled over directly to have strands of hair covering my face, so I rubbed my eyes and my vision was slowly coming to me.. All I saw was long, beautiful, blonde hair and my eyes widened for a moment and I moved gently back over to my side of the bed. That's... Natalie, I don't even have to turn her around to now that I recognize her perfume straight away. Why is Natalya in my bed? Did she really rooming with me, I thought she was suppose be with TJ? Did Saraya and Danielle leave her in here with me? I blinked a few times before I noticed something.. that she was topless.. Why does she not have anything clothes on? No.. Nonono.. That didn't happened. I felt my heart begin to pound loudly in my chest, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks when I looked down and realized that I was topless as well. "Shit!" I gasped at lot louder then I had originally intended and out of pure instinct I covered up my mouth.

The bed shifted slightly and I heard groans and yawns as the blonde woman yawned.. Fuckfuckfuck.. Don't wake her up.. please tell me that didn't wake up. Please tell me that didn't wake up her! "Tj?" I heard her mumble as she started to shift around on her side of the bed. Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Is it too late to toss a shirt on and make a run for it? I could bolt to Saraya's and Danielle's room and kill them every so slowly. This is why I didn't want Nattie to come because I knew that if I got drunk and I was with her that I wouldn't be thinking with my head. Oh god, I slept with her again and the worst part of it is that we were both drunk and I can't remember any of it. "Tj?" The blonde mumbled once again as I notice her bring her hands up to her eyes and began to rub them lazily. I need to go now before she sees me. "Honey.. what time is it?" Again I didn't ask I merely covered myself up and bit down on my bottom lip. Just let her go back to sleep. Maybe she won't be able to see me under the covers. "Come on, babe..." I felt the bed shift and her arm fell over the covers and wrapped around me. Great, now she thinks she is cuddling with TJ... Next thing I know, her body scooted closer toward me underneath the covers. Then I felt one of her hands go underneath the covers and started to play with my long hair.. that's when her hand instantly stopped moving and grabbed the blankets and yanked them off of my head. Pretend to be asleep. "Layla! What are you doing in my motel room? Where is my husband?"

Shit. I decided to turn over to face her while trying my best to keep my half naked body covered. "Nattie, must you be so loud... my head is throbbing.." I said as I massaged my temple in attempt to soothe the pain.

She blinked a few times before a scowl appeared across her face, "Ow. My head is throbbing.. how much did I drink last night?" She groaned loudly before she sat up the covers falling off her naked body. I want to stare so bad but I politely turned by head slightly because she is going to flip when she realizes that she is naked. "Why is it so cold in here..you would think that it was snowing or something.." The Neidhart wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to warm herself up. It was silent for a moment because I heard her scream, "Why am I naked?"

"Uh..." I was trying to find words to describe why but I can't remember either, all I know that something had to of happened for us in bed together.

Her brown eyes glared over directly at me. I know I am about to get it now. "Are you naked too?"

"Not completely.. I still have some panties on.. that's it though. Do you remember anything, Nattie because I sure as hell don't.."

"No but this is your fault! Don't you realize that I am married!" She snapped at me as she grabbed one of the small overs and wrapped them around herself. Damn there goes my peepshow. Wait a second, is she blaming this on me? "I should have known something like this happen ever since a couple weeks ago.. My marriage is falling apart and it doesn't help that I keep ending up in bed with you."

"Now wait just a bloody second, I am not to blame for this either so don't put it all on me." I spoke in a defensive tone as I grabbed another one of the smaller sheets and wrapped it around my torso. "Do you really think that I expected this to happen?"

"I don't know honestly, Layla. Am I just a target of yours or something, just so you can brag to your friends that you were able get me in bed?" She spoke in a sadden tone as she glanced over to me to see my reaction.

"Of course not Nattie. I would never hurt you like that.. you are my best friend." I spoke honestly. I am a little bit hurt that she would even think that I would use her for some kind of game. I really care about her and all I wanted to do is show her the affection that Tyson is neglecting to give her. "I am not trying to hurt you.. I wouldn't ever dream about it! If I knew that this was going to happen I wouldn't have drank or put you at that risk."

"I don't believe you. Ever since a few weeks ago, you have been acting differently towards me. Why did I give into you that night, I will never know. I am a straight and married woman.. I am a faithful wife... but I betrayed my husband."

"Nattie.. I really never meant to hurt you. It was a sign of weakness for the both of us." I mumbled softly as I crawled over to her side of the bed and sat behind her. I could tell she didn't want me next to her or to even look at me so I respected that. "I only wanted to show you the love that you really deserved.. something Tj hasn't been showing you lately.."

"Mine and TJ's relationship is fine, that's all just a storyline. We have been getting a lot better, it's because we are perfect for each other. So don't feed me that bullshit that Summer did, saying that I deserved better."

"Natalie, it isn't perfect because you told me you felt unloved and he wasn't paying any attention to you..."

"Shut up Lay! Don't play therapist with me now! Tyson loves me, don't try to fill my head with lies.." She immediately went on the defensive and stood up turning to face me as she gripped onto the sheet making sure that the blonde stays covered.

"I am not trying to, I mean I am really happy for you that you are married. I just noticed that he hasn't been showing you the attention that you really deserve."

"Then stop using me as your stupid, little playtoy Layla.. Is that really all I am to you?" Her eyes wandered down to the ground. I could tell that she was really sad about this but I would never use her like this, we have been really close since Natalya first started here in the company. I would never do anything to ruin our friendship.. it's something I truly cherish.

"Why would you say something like that? You have never been anything but one of my closest friends.. someone I hold dear to my heart and I-" I instantly stopped in my tracks and looked up at the angry Canadian, who had the same scowl across her face. I almost went to far if I hadn't already.. she doesn't need to know all that because it wouldn't change a single thing.

"You what?" Natalya asked in an almost demanding tone, arching her eyebrows in a confused manner.

"Nothing, it's not important. Look I am sorry about what I said but I just think that the Queen of Harts deserves more attention.." I bit down on my bottom lip as I heard her let out an exhausted sigh; I don't want any kind of argument basically I just want to hold her. Like that will happen ever again, now she is going to run of to Tyson and tell him what happened. So now somehow, I am going to get fired or some bullshit for actions from my personal life. "I truly didn't mean to offend you, I only wanted to help."

"Help? How? By getting in my pants Lay, I guess you got what you wanted!" She screamed basically at the point of breaking down into tears as she bent over on the ground and started to pick up her clothes off of the motel floor. After the blonde woman clothed her dress and panties, she turned her heels and walked toward the bathroom in the hallway. I royally fucked up and there is no going back. I crawled out from underneath the covers and searched for any article of clothing so I can at least cover myself back up with. I walked over to one of my suitcases and dug through there for any kind of pants and a shirt so where I wouldn't have to put a dress back on. I found my bra first and quickly hooked that back together followed by a blue tanktop and a pair of blue jeans. No sooner that I was able to put some clothes on, I heard the bathroom door click and open up. I looked back up at the Canadian as she walked up to me, her eye makeup that was still on from last night was smeared and dripping down her now tear soaked cheeks. Great she was in there sobbing too, I made Nattie cry. "I am just going to go." She whimpered as she started to head toward the front door.

"Nattie! Just stay until it warms up at least.. Please.." Your damn right, I am going to beg for her to stay, I really enjoy her company plus I don't want her to leave until she isn't mad at me anymore.

"I am sorry, I need to get back with my husband.." With that, we didn't say anything more as she grabbed her heels and walked out the door. I respected her decision but it was the hardest thing to sit here and watch her leave. When she left, she took my heart along with her.

"God bloody damn it!" I exclaimed walking over to the door making sure that it was locked. Leaning up with my back against the door, I felt my knees give up and I fell down on the carpet floor. I don't care if any one hears me but I pulled my knees back against my knee and started to let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I can't hold it in anymore, I just can't.. It was so hard to hold it during your little argument but somehow I managed to do it. I fucked up.. that an understatement, I knew getting closer to her was a massive mistake and it would only lead to both our hearts shattering into a million pieces. "I am so sorry..." I whimpered to myself as I just lost it completely and started to sob uncontrollably. This is why last night I wanted to go alone, so I wouldn't go something stupid like this. But no, Saraya and Danielle thought it would be a fabulous idea to come along and then invite Natalya along, knowing how much I am attracted to her. Speaking of those two, I am going to murder them and make sure that no one finds the bodies.. No, I really wouldn't do that but I will lay it into them and make sure they don't mess with my love life anymore. Maybe just a hell kick to the face, I will add that in for giggles.

I need to talk to someone before I do something that I am going to regret. So with the last of my strength, I got off of the floor and started to walk back over toward the dresser that had my phone on top of it. I know one person that might be able to help me and might be able to talk to Natalya and calm her down. I grabbed the phone and pressed the two button, thankfully she is on my speed dial. I pressed it up against my ear and after the three ring, I heard her voice. "Hey girl!" That managed to bring a small smile across my lips. But for some reason, I couldn't form the words to answer her back and instead I just started to sob uncontrollably. "Lay.. honey. What's wrong? I don't know what's wrong unless you talk to me.." She said in a sympathetic tone.

"Chelle, I fucked up..." I whimpered as I rubbed my face of the tears that were staining my cheeks. "I really fucked up!"

"Lay.. calm down.. Just start from the beginning... tell me what happened.."

**Tyson's POV**

I don't know what time it was when I heard the door open and my wife emerged the other side. I didn't say anything but I just watched her walk into the door, shutting it behind her. I realized how lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman as my wife, my everything, my soulmate. I can't even to think of why I was so stupid the past couple months and how I could be so mean to her. She really is perfection, I guess my fans bitching at me over Twitter really helped as well. I made a promise to myself a few weeks ago that I would also help repair our marriage by going to the therapy sessions, listening to her feelings.. stuff I should have been doing a long time ago. I remember that she sent me a text saying that she was going to go clubbing with the girls; respecting her decision I went and hung out with Claudio, otherwise known as Ceasro and his girlfriend Sara Del Ray, a trainer at NXT. "Hey honey." I heard her coo as she crawled into bed next to me which surprised me in the long run but not like I really cared.

"Good morning to you to sweetheart," I said as I planted a small kiss up on her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. "What's got you in such a good mood? Great time last night with the girls?"

"Yeah, we went and stole a car drove it around for a while, Saraya is pretty good a hot-wiring cars. After that we broke into a gas station and stole some candy, soda and a little bit of money.." I just gave her a questioning look as she burst with laughter. "Kidding! We would caught with Danielle with us.. Newflash, she is really loud." She paused again as I let a chuckle escape, sometimes I love her sarcasm. "No but seriously, we went to the club and I attempted to out dance Summer and Layla which was a workout in it's own. Needless to say that I couldn't do it.. after that I crashed in Layla's room because apparently Saraya was too tired to bring me down to your level." The blonde explain as I felt her hand ran through my short hair.

"Glad you had fun, you needed a night with the girls. You can only deal with me for so long." I said playfully as I stuck my tongue out at her. I reached over onto the dresser behind her and grabbed my phone and unlocked the screen, and scrolled through my messages. "By the way, Mom sent us a cute picture of Louie that I thought you would want to see." I showed her the picture of one of our babies curled up into one of our decorative bowls.

"Aw, that's Louie for you! How is Makaveli doing?" My wife asked me, she loves her cats.

"Mom sent that he was rolling around on the floor for the most part."

"Sounds like something you would do," She joked with a cocky smirk on her face so I just gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Then I noticed her attitude changed as I noticed her frown slightly and rolled around to face the door. Did I do something wrong? Does my breath smell? Do I stink? Why would she randomly get so upset when she was just so happy with me a minute ago. I wonder what's going on, as her significant other I think she would be able to talk to be about it. "Nat? Honey, are you okay?" I asked just pressing my body closer to her but she remained silent for a moment before nodding her head slightly up and down. For some reason, I don't buy it one bit, I know my wife and something is bothering her deep down and as her husband, I have a right to know.. "Nattie, did I do something wrong?" She instantly shook her head no. "Please talk to me.."

I felt her body move and she once again rolled over to face me before saying, "I am fine TJ, I just have a migraine from the hangover.. I must of drank too much last night.. I tend to get carried away.."

I can't say that I really believe her because she is a convincing liar when she needs to be. When she use to travel with Beth, Nattie everytime would come up with some ridiculous story about the Glamazon. Like one time, she convinced this one guys that Elizabeth was getting married for the fourth time in her father's basement and the poor guy actually believed her. The things she comes out with I swear. "Do you want me to buy you some medicine?" The blonde shook her head no. "Do you want me just to hold you?" Natalie responded by shaking her head yes. Deep down, I know for a fact that isn't what's bothering her.. but I am not going to press the issue at the moment until I am certain. Natalya hasn't been acting right for the past couples weeks but that might be because she is possibly uncomfortable with the whole on-screen storyline.. sometimes she is a hard book to read. Unless.. I noticed that she gets really sketchy like this when she isn't around me.. we haven't been able to get intimate here recently either. She keeps pushing me away but I am not going to force her into something that she doesn't want to do. The thoughts in my head were going around in circles, as I bit down onto my bottom lip lightly. "Nattie, can I ask you a question and promise not to be mad at me.."

"What is it Tyson?"

"Are you seeing someone else?" I asked straight to the point.

I noticed her facial expression change and it went from blank to a look of pure anger within seconds. I know that was really wrong of me to do but she had that guilty look plastered on her face like she had done something terribly wrong.. just like a couple weeks ago. Wait a minute! Is she using Layla as some sort of alibi because everytime she hangs out with them, Natalie returns with that same facial expression printed on her face. "Of course not Theodore! Why would you think something like that?" Well I can tell she is pissed because the blonde used my real name and someone got really snappy and defensive all of a sudden for being innocent. It was the glare that she gave me either says she is lying or I am in big trouble so I let her get up of the bed as she walked over to her suitcase and started digging through it.

"Because when you hang out with the girls, you always have this look on your face.. that makes me think otherwise? Are you have an affair? Just talk to me, Natalie.."

"TJ! I am not having an affair, how dare you make that kind of assumption about me! I wouldn't do that to you." Natalya screamed back louder than before.

"Okay.. okay..Clam down N-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

I deserve the yelling for the most part, I did kind of accuse her of destroying our marriage and well it still crumbling down by at least now we are trying to repair it. "I am sorry, Nat. Please.. I just get so afraid that I am going to lose you, it hurts inside. I love you with everything that I am and one day I think you will listen to your fans.. They want you to leave me so bad because of the storyline on Total Divas. My heart aches constantly because I think that you will one day realize that you deserve better.. because you really do. You are really smart, beautiful and can do so much better than-"

"Shh.." Natalie cut me off by placing a finger over my lips, silencing me. I just looked up at my wife as a small smile formed across her glossed lips and her brown eyes had a sincere look in them. "I love you and I mean that. There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You are the one I married, I have given thirteen years of my life to you and I plan to give more. Forget what the people say.. I deserve the best yes but that's you, Theodore." The blonde was quick to embrace me tenderly as she planted a small kiss onto my lips. That was such a mood changer and a random one at that. So why was she so defensive about the whole ordeal..I really do think something is up but I am going to have to find out in my own way.. if Nattie catches me in the act.. she wouldn't be to happy. I need to follow my wife.. and if there is another guy.. I swear he will be in the hospital in a blink of an eye.

"I love you too Natalie." That's why I must do what I have too, I can't lose you.

**Author's Note: Sooo here is the aftermath of events that happened last night... Layla wakes up in her motel bed but she isn't alone, Natalya was there and still completely naked. However things get heated once Nattie wakes up and discovers that she is not with her husband. The pair argues as the blonde blames Layla for everything that as happened recently however Lay is not trying to fight with her. The angry Canadian leaves, leaving the Brit very depressed so much that she has to rely on calling her best friend Michelle McCool.. We switch over to TJ's POV when Natalya walks into their room that they shared. However the peace and love didn't last because Tyson accuses her of an affair and that causing her to be boiling man. TJ smoothed talked his way out of that one.. which was sorta sweet.. Anyone else get a creeper vibe for him at the end. What exactly will he do? How does Michelle play into all this? Will Natalya apologize to Layla? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Review if you like it.. Favorite and Follow for more.. blah blah you know the drill.. Love you guys..**

**#FuckItUp**


	8. Confliction

**Author's Note: Sooo here is the aftermath of events that happened last night... Layla wakes up in her motel bed but she isn't alone, Natalya was there and still completely naked. However things get heated once Nattie wakes up and discovers that she is not with her husband. The pair argues as the blonde blames Layla for everything that as happened recently however Lay is not trying to fight with her. The angry Canadian leaves, leaving the Brit very depressed so much that she has to rely on calling her best friend Michelle McCool.. We switch over to TJ's POV when Natalya walks into their room that they shared. However the peace and love didn't last because Tyson accuses her of an affair and that causing her to be boiling man. TJ smoothed talked his way out of that one.. which was sorta sweet.. Anyone else get a creeper vibe for him at the end. What exactly will he do? How does Michelle play into all this? Will Natalya apologize to Layla? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ****Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson**** throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Warning: Feels straight ahead!**

**Layla's POV**

It's only about noon and I felt like this is like the third drink I have had; my life is just a fucked up mess. I wiped the tears flowing down my cheeks as I played with the straw of my mixed drink. For some reason, ever since a few weeks ago, very time I get upset; I turn to alcohol so I seem to always have some with me. Everytime I travel to a new location, I got to the nearest liquor store and buy enough to last me the few days. I just want to forget everything that happened this morning maybe even the past couple of months, my heart has been shattered into a million pieces. I want my knight in shining armor to tape the pieces of my heart but I think now that it's too broken; too bad I want my knight to be a queen instead. It's all my fault, all the pain, confusion; she is right that I am soley to blame. I made my way back over to the couch and sat down, just staring blankly at the television that was off. "I am so sorry Natalie, I never meant to hurt you.." I mumbled out loud to myself only wishing that she somehow had heard me and came into the room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I heard someone at the door as if my prayers were being answered so I ran over to the door and peeped out to see who it was. However my moment of hope and happiness disappeared as it was not the blonde I was looking for. I opened the door to see Danielle by herself and she was being all cheerfully as she cooed. "Morning sleepyhead!" It really didn't say anything as she walked passed me, I wasn't going to be rude and tell her to get out. No matter how bad I wanted too. The blonde glanced down at the table and looked down at the glass and picked it up. "Layla honey, are you drinking again this early? Anyways, I came to give you and Natalie some aspirin." My heart shattered again when she said her name, I know it's not intentional still, it hurts. I looked up at theblonde as she walked back over to me and handed me the bottle. "Where is Nat, Lay? Is she still asleep or-" I couldn't take it anymore, I practically embraced and started sobbing against her. I just wanted her to hold me, I don't care. "Layla.. Lay.. Take to me sweetie.. What's wrong babe?" She cooed wrapping one of her arms around me and running her free hand through my hair. "Lay.."

"I fucked up.. Dani, I fucked up.." It was really all I could say as she held onto me.. "I.. I.. slept with Nattie.. last night.. again.."

"You what?" The blonde said almost shocked ebfore said nothing more as I continued.

"Last night.. I d-don't remember anything.. but I woke up in bed.. with N-Natalie and she had no clothes on.. When she figured it, she blamed it a-all on m.. me and then left. I fucked up Danielle.. I fucked up.. She h-hates me now." I mumbled as best as I could since I am at the point that I can barely breathe now as I was gasping after every breath.

"Calm down my little crumpet, please. It's going to be alright, I am here for you." She soothe but it wasn't working for me.

"Y-You and your girlfriend.. had to shove her in with me.. didn't you? Knowing.. that I-I was going to d-do something stupid!" I cried out as I smacked her chest but she didn't flinch, I can sense the pity eyes are on me now. "I can't take it anymore.. My heart c-can't handle it." I smacked her chest hard again only for her to flinch slightly but didn't let me go.

"Lay, it's going to be alright. It just scared her, she doesn't hate you. Do you want me to talk to her?" I nuzzled into her chest and shook my head no.

I could feel my body becoming weak and shakey the more I think about it. I never have had mental breakdowns like this before but since I could possibly have lost Natalya forever, my emotions are flowing out of me uncontrollably. It's my fault though. I watched afar from a distance ever since the Neidhart debuted on Smackdown but back then she had red hair when she was heel with Victoria. There was just something about her during her first match with Cherry that slowly got me interested. Maybe it was her body, maybe it was her laugh or just that the mystery around her intrigue me. Over the next two years, I had gotten to know her and slowly I started to develop a crush on her, it was when I realized that I was interested in women for sure. I mean yeah during my Diva Search days I had to make out with Jen, the other finalist but I felt nothing so I thought I was straight. It was when she brought Theodore into the company and D.H. Smith and formed the Hart Dynasty. It was when the jealously started to form in my body and I really wanted to tell her that I like her more than a friend but it was that risk deep down that I would ruin our friendship, that stopped me. So I kept the emotions bottled up for three more years until she told me that she was getting married. My heart again shattered and I couldn't tape the pieces back together this time. When she invited me to the wedding, I wasn't going to refuse; I was going to attend the happiest day of her life. It was however the worst day or mine. Have you heard the rumor that you can only fall in love once in a lifetime and the second time will never be the same? I believe that a thousand percent, I have dated several man in my life but I never felt like it was meant to be I mean obviously it wasn't if I am single now. But when I fell for Natalya, I fell hard and I am still trying to climb out of the abyss. It didn't make a difference because everytime I would get close to the top and see the light, I slip and fall back in. Her beauty sucks me back in everytime, her eyes hypnotize me. Barely a year into their marriage, he is now treating her like shit, on-screen and off-screen. He doesn't deserve her, I never liked him but I tried because Natalie loves him. Tyson, you are lucky that you have her because I don't! She deserves to be the queen and have her own kingdom; everything she desires in life not to be treated like the dirt that we walk on. I tried getting over her even dating Fandango for a while and Rick but it didn't work out. I can only think of Natalya... "I called Michelle because I completely lost it, Dani. I lost it so bad... I f-fucked up my life and probably ruined her m-marriage! What do I do, Danielle? Tell me!" I just broke down and continued to sob as I almost fell to my knee but luckily Summer caught me. I am so thankful for her being here but at the same time I hate her because her and her girlfriend put Natalya in my motel room last night, knowing how drunk I was. I guess I am also wanting to find a way that it wasn't my fault but no matter what it is my fault.

_Flashback, earlier in the morning.._

"_Hey girl!" That managed to bring a small smile across my lips. But for some reason, I couldn't form the words to answer her back and instead I just started to sob uncontrollably. "Lay.. honey. What's wrong? I don't know what's wrong unless you talk to me.." She said in a sympathetic tone._

"_Chelle, I fucked up..." I whimpered as I rubbed my face of the tears that were staining my cheeks. "I really fucked up!"_

"_Lay.. calm down.. Just start from the beginning... tell me what happened.." She pleaded with me as I couldn't really come up with the words to respond to her. "Lay, baby. You are scaring me with the silence. Please talk to me.."_

"_I had slept with N-Natalie.. Chelle, I f-fucked up! I-i didn't do it once.. I did it twice..once a couple weeks again and w-w we were both sober.. and last night.."_

"_Lay.. what happened from the start? I can't help you, sweetie."_

_I took a deep breath as I tried to stop my sniffling. "A couple weeks around.. I found her upset because Theodore has been neglecting her and not loving her like she should. He ignored her to go hang with the guys.. so I said that we could hang out together which she agreed to. I-I brought her back her and allowed her to vent about her douchey husband. I don't know what about a-after she said 'I wish I could have a little happiness even if it is for a short amount of time'.. It caused me to kiss her and it was weird because she only responded with 'I can't, I am married'.. I told her I only wanted to give her happiness and I kissed her again. We ended up sleeping together... I regret it but at the same time I don't.." _

"_Alright so you made your move, how did Natalie act that morning? Was anything different?" Michelle asked curiously._

"_No, she acted her same crazy self.. I can't help but feel that it was all an act." I murmured softly as I wiped the tears starting to flow. _

"_Lay, it's going to be alright.. she could be confused about what she is feeling.. you were Natalie's first woman that she slept with. Maybe she just doesn't know what to think because the next time you two slept together both of you were intoxicated enough since you can't remember anything.. That might be what's scaring her.." Michelle explained and I knew she was right but I can't help and think that she is just going to hate me still after all this._

"_W-What do I do Chelle.. please.. I need her..?" I practically begged to my former LayCool partner._

"_Lay, you are going to need to give her space and she will come around.."_

"_H-how do you know for sure... what is she doesn't?"_

"_How about I call her and talk to her about it? Maybe I can talk some sense into her?" I could hear talking in the background I can assume is her husband in the background and a bunch of giggling noises. "It's Lay, honey. Alright, I will tell her. Mark says hi, by the way."_

"_Tell him I say hi."_

"_Lay says hi babe." She told him. Chelle and Mark are adorable together, obviously people know him more as the Undertaker. She married him four years and they have a daughter together, her name is Kaia and boy does she look just like Michelle. It pisses me off that people think she married him for his money, don't anymore believe in true love? Age is just a number. "Come here honey." I heard her coo asI heard noises. "Do you want to talk to Auntie Layla, sweetie? Okay, say hi."_

"_Auntie Laylay.." Kaia spoke into the phone and for the first time since Natalie left, I genuinely smiled._

"_Hey there babygirl, I miss you."_

"_I Miss you." _

"_Can you tell Layla something for me, sweetie?" I heard Michelle asked her two year old daughter as I heard whispering in the background as I started to sniffle again. I hate it because I am alone or not talking to anyone lets my mind drift back to Natalie how mad I am at myself for causing her more suffering. The tears started to flow again and I just let them fall to the carpet floor._

"_No cry Laylay pwease.." Kaia spoke into the phone, she must have heard me._

"_Okay baby, I will try. I love you."_

"_Love you too.."_

"_Lay, how are you feeling?" Michelle asked._

"_A tiny bit better.. she is growing on me, I need to come out and see you sometime.. I miss you Chelle." I smiled remembering a couple of our times together._

"_Likewise to you, my little crumpet.."_

"_I am going to get off here for now, I will text you later okay, love."_

"_You better and I promise, I will do what I can to help.."_

_End flashback.._

"Lay babe... I don't know but I am going to try and fix this for you, I promise. Come lay down on the couch with me, I will be your shoulder to cry on... and no more drinking.. It will put you on bad pathways.." Danielle soothed as she grabbed a hold of my hand and lead me over to the couch and sat down, pulling down with her. She is right though, I need the comfort of someone else; I just nuzzled into her body as I let the tears fall freely, I couldn't hold them in any longer.

**Natalya's POV**

_Flashback..._

"_Then stop using me as your stupid, little playtoy Layla.. Is that really all I am to you?" I couldn't even look her in the eyes as my eyes stared at the ground. I felt heartbroken to even think for a second that one of my best friends were using me as their little, play thing. Why would someone I trust so much, do something like this? To say my heart is broken is an understatement and I couldn't figure out why. Layla meant a lot to be, I feel like I just a very important. My heart..it's screaming for me to lean down and hugged her, to make the pain to go away for the both of us. But my urges are wanting me to do something else, why? I am so confused.. My body is acting differently and it's all because of what happened last night._

"_Why would you say something like that? You have never been anything but one of my closest friends.. someone I hold dear to my heart and I-" She went all defensive but she instantly stopped as Layla looked directly up at me with sympathetic eyes. What was she going to say? The Brit bit down nervously on her bottom lip as if she messed up. I just glare down at her as her eyes became glossy._

"_You what?" I asked in almost a demanding tone. It came out a lot harsher than I intended as it looked like it made her flinched and start to shake sightly._

"_Nothing, it's not important. Look I am sorry about what I said but I just think that the Queen of Harts deserves more attention.." She but again on her bottom lip again and I just let out a sigh, I am really tired of this game. I can't understand, I know she is right to a point but that doesn't mean that Layla needs to ruin my marriage. "I truly didn't mean to offend you, I only wanted to help." Is that a lie or the truth? Maybe a moment of weakness for her.. no, she knew full well what was going on. Right, or did she drink as much as me.. either way that doesn't excuse the first time._

"_Help? How? By getting in my pants Lay, I guess you got what you wanted!" I screamed as I felt the tears fall down my face but I didn't care. I need to get out of here so I picked up my dress and underwear and walked away from the Brit and into the bathroom. Once I locked the door, I leaned up against door and started sobbing even more. What have I done? Why? I'm not perfect, I make mistakes but this, why would I do this to my husband? Why? I am no better than half the unfaithful women in the world. Out of all people to destroy my bond with my husband.. it was a woman. I let out a sigh and looked in the mirror, my makeup was smeared and running but I really don't care. I hate what I see.. I slid my dress and underwear on and hesitated before opening the door, and slowly walking into the bedroom again. Her eyes wandered back up at me as she was fighting to hold in her tears. "I am just going to go." _

"_Nattie! Just stay until it warms up at least.. Please.." She begged like she life depended on it._

"_I am sorry, I need to get back with my husband.." I can't stay here any longer, I need to escape before I get sucked back into whatever is going on here. It remained silent as I grabbed my heels and walked out the door, heading out the door. I walked down the hallway only to hear a thud but instead of investigating it, I just walked away to go back to my husband.._

_End of Flashback..._

That wasn't even two hours and I can't help be filled with regret but at the same time, I am furious. Who am I more angry at though myself or Layla? Layla was the one that started this whole weird series of events but it could have been a moment of weakness for her as well as myself. I was so hungry for the love that I was seeking that for a moment that I forgot that it wasn't my husband. After that, I couldn't help but be confused when my reality hit me and I remembered that it was Layla.. I didn't know how to act. What hurt the most is that I had to hid the secret in my heart and chain it down because I really don't want to break TJ's heart. It's the conflicting moment that I really need to decide whether or not that I confess to him that I cheated on him not once but twice, or do I continue to bottle it up for as long as I can. Last night, I can vaguely remember but before we left.. I felt like that she didn't want us to come along like she wanted to be alone.. Was is possible that Layla could have known that stupid like this would have happen so she didn't want me to tag along? Maybe she was trying to look out for me. I can remember that we were dancing around together having the time of our life, the happiest I had seen her since the incident. She was avoiding me before I just know it.. Why?

Damn, I can't figure out why the British woman is the only thing on my mind, right now. TJ left about thirty minutes ago to go to the gym and train with the guy; I told him I wasn't feeling well and wanted to take a nap. I wish I could, I have been staring at the ceiling for the past half hour or so just thinking about Layla. I really hurt her feelings or she felt so bad about what happen, she was at the point of tears. Maybe I should stay away for awhile, let her cool down. I need to focus on my marriage and fixing things with my husband. Since I won't be sleeping, I might as well get a shower and figure out what to do for the day. I walked into the restroom and quickly undressed and turning on the water and adjust the handle until I found a content temperature. What I do now? I can't be interested in women, can I? Never before have I thought of another woman in a sexual manner because Tyson is all I know. Not with any of my friends, Lisa or Beth.. I mean with all women share a locker room and we see each other naked all the time. Perhaps it's the pleasure I was receiving.. Do I need to find out for sure? Could I have been bisexual all along? Damn it, I am not like that, no. I shook my head, trying to get all of those thought out of my head; I grabbed the shampoo and started lathering my hair with it. It wasn't long before I rinsed my hair out and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towels and wrapped myself up before leaving the room. Once I started to dig through my suitcases for an outfit, I heard my phone go off and I listened to the ring. 'You're not enough for me.. Oh No! Just another man in love with me.. Just another man..' It's Layla, I hesitated before walking over to the dresser and picked it up. However when I looked at the ID, I looked at it confused before I answered, "Michelle?"

"Hey Nat, it's been awhile." I heard the blonde on the other line. "How have you been?" This seems fishy since it has been about two months since I last heard from her.

"Other than a couple marriage problems, I am good.. We are doing better going to our sessions and such. Speaking of husbands, how is Mark.. any Wrestlemania appearances planned?"

"Not for sure if he is going too yet. Creative is trying to pitch an idea with him and Bray Wyatt, however it all depends on they do with Wyatt beforehand." Michelle let out a sigh before she continued, "However there is a reason I called. I need you to go talk to Layla."

"Why?"

"Because she said you two got into a fight but wouldn't say why and is really hurt about it.. Whatever you two were fighting about isn't worth your friendship and you are one of the few people that are as close with her as I am."

"I don't know Chelle.. I don't think I can.. it's personal.."

"No matter how personal it is, running away isn't going to solve things for either of you, it just makes things worse. You and Layla are best friends like I am with her but I can't be on the road anymore.. It's harder for me to be there for her all the time, a phonecall is nothing compared to a comforting hug. Right now, Layla needs you to be her rock before she does something stupid. I can only be a voice of a reason but you can help her more than I can." Michelle explained and I just frowned, I knew that something was off about this. Layla must of called her after I left, seeking some advice but thankfully she didn't give Michelle the details.. I hope.

"I understand.. it's just confusing.."

"Is avoiding her the answer?" Damn it, Michelle. I hate when you are right.

"No." I admitted.

"Alright, go talk to her please. I love you girl, I will see you guys soon, I hope."

"Love too girl and please soon. I miss you."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone and set it on the dresser. Michelle had to many points that it made me uncomfortable. I really shouldn't be avoiding this issue with her, I mean it could all have a reasonable explanation, right? No. I can't explain why I did what I did that night.. but last night was not her fault or mine, it was the alcohol in our systems. I didn't mean to snap on her so I need to go apologize to her, it's the right thing to do. So I focused on getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and the cat shirt that Layla got me when we went shopping together. I decided that I shouldn't wait any longer so I didn't blowdry my hair but I just lazily put up in a ponytail. Luckily for me that Layla's room is two floors below mine, she must have forgotten that during our argument. I need to get everything off my chest and figure out what's going on with her. I grabbed my phone and my purse and left the room, heading toward the elevator. Hitting the button to the Brit's level, my heart started pounding and I can't describe why though. What is going on with me? When the elevator dinged, I walked down to the hallway, where her room was. I reached to grabbed the door knob but stopped when I heard the song of sobbing. Is that Layla crying? "Lay honey, it's going to be okay, I promise. She will come around.." I heard a voice console her and I could identify the voice as Danielle. I really did make her cry.. didn't I? It was the instant that I heard her sob again that my heart shattered again if that possible. I am the cause of all this... it's my fault. I leaned against the door, pressing my forehead against the door. I am so sorry, Layla.. I never meant to hurt you. I felt tears fall down my cheeks before I didn't care.. I don't understand why I am feeling the way I am. "Did you hear that thud, Lay?"

"Y-Yeah maybe someone is at the door.."

"Alright, I will go check." Shit! They heard me.. I can't confront her not, my heart can't take it. I can't look her in the eyes right now because I know that I am the reason that she is in there crying her eyes out. For some reason, my body moved and I ran down the hallway and made it around the corner right as Danielle opened the door. "Huh? That's weird, it might be across the hall or something." With that, she shut the door and I just walked away.. My heart can't take this pain.. My mind can't comprehend.. What is going on with me? Why am I this upset over one little fight? Why am I afraid to face her again?

**Author's Note: Aw, this is a heartbreaking chapter. We start out with Layla, who is well.. trying to forget what happened by drinking her problems away. Layla.. that's not the answer.. Thank goodness for Summer coming in and trying to comfort her even though Layla is trying to blame whoever she can.. We get a flashback of the phone call with Michelle as she tries to give our Brit some advice. Michelle is going to help however she can and Danielle is continuing to comfort her.. We switch over to Natalya's POV and I flashback of the argument in her perspective.. The blonde is obviously confused about what she is feeling and is scared of what's going on. However Michelle did called her and it seemed convinced her to go talk to Layla. You sneaky blonde you Chelle, you are such a liar. However it seems when she could hear Layla cry.. she cried.. She leaned her forehead against the door which got the two women's attention and Summer went to answer the door.. Damn it, Natalya! You were suppose to run away.. Will Natalya talk to Layla? Will Michelle play a bigger part in this entire thing..How much longer can both women hold their secrets in before they explode? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Anyways, I hope I made the feelings being sort of realistic in this chapter.. Layla being so depressed that she is turning to alcohol to forget that she could have possible lost the moment she loves as a friend. And Nattie, who is angry at everyone, including herself and she is starting to question her sexuality and is afraid of confronting her fears.. (I have been in both of these women's shoes before.. well without the sex of course..)**

**Review if you like it.. Favorite and Follow for more.. blah blah you know the drill.. Love you guys..**

**#FuckItUp**


	9. Is It Really Better?

**Author's Note: Aw, that was a heartbreaking chapter. Last chapter we started out with Layla, who is well.. trying to forget what happened by drinking her problems away. Layla.. that's not the answer.. Thank goodness for Summer coming in and trying to comfort her even though Layla is trying to blame whoever she can.. We get a flashback of the phone call with Michelle as she tries to give our Brit some advice. Michelle is going to help however she can and Danielle is continuing to comfort her.. We switch over to Natalya's POV and a flashback of the argument in her perspective.. The blonde is obviously confused about what she is feeling and is scared of what's going on. However Michelle did called her and it seemed convinced her to go talk to Layla. You sneaky blonde you Chelle, you are such a liar. However it seems when she could hear Layla cry.. she cried.. She leaned her forehead against the door which got the two women's attention and Summer went to answer the door.. Damn it, Natalya! You weren't suppose to run away.. Will Natalya talk to Layla? Will Michelle play a bigger part in this entire thing? How much longer can both women hold their secrets in before they explode? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV **

"Danielle, how c-can we fix this? She probably fucking hates me now.." I asked my best friend as I continued to lean my body against herself as I felt her hand continuously run through my brown tresses. I wiped my eyes as I looked back up at the younger blonde as she stared at me with sympathetic eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip as if she was thinking of what to say next. I could feel my head throbbing and my eyes were starting to burn from all the tears that I have shed so for. I found myself thinking back to my phone call with Michelle and I realized that she was right and that I will have to wait and see if Natalya comes around and.. if she doesn't I am going to have to accept the reality.. no matter how hard it will. I just hope Chelle didn't tell her about what I said because Natalya would be pissed if I told anyone what happened last night. Even if I never move on from her, I will have to accept the fact that we can't be together as a couple.. I would be lucky to get her back as a friend. "Thank you.. Danielle." I looked up at my Slayer partner as her blue eyes showed confusion. "I don't know what I would do without you.. even though when I woke up I wanted to kick your ass. I shouldn't be blaming everyone else for my mistakes."

I don't know why but after that I started crying again and Summer pulled me as close as she possibly could. "Lay honey, it's going to be okay, I promise. She will come around.." She cooed and planted a small kiss on my forehead as I finally smiled slightly. Then we both heard something, it was a small thud but we couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Did you hear that thud, Lay?" She asked me looking around then toward the door.

"Y-Yeah maybe someone is at the door.."I don't know why but I suddenly got nervous because I think that Natalie has came back to talk to me, maybe Michelle was able to talk some sense into her, I was starting to full hopeful again.

"Alright, I will go check." With that statement my former on-screen enemy released me and got up to walk over and check the door. "Huh? That's weird, it might have been across the hall or something." I frowned instantly as she shut the door and let out of a sigh. "Are you hungry, Lay? I can fix us something to eat or I can make Saraya be our servant and go fetch us something to chow down on."

"I am not all that hungry, Dani. I really don't feel well.." I spoke truthfully holding onto my stomach as I laid back down on the couch.

"I know baby, but everything will get better." She reassured me as she opened up the freezer like there would be a lot in there. I just remember going to the store the morning before and grabbing whatever I would like to snack on because tomorrow we have to be somewhere else.. shit I forgot about that. Man, I don't want to drive anywhere. Sometimes I hate my job.. "Boo, do you want some ice cream?" That made me sit up because ice cream is the best comfort food.. well any food is to be honest. "I take that as a yes, all that's in here is vanilla.. I will make you a bowl, let's see if.." the leggy blonde bent over and all in the fridge and found the chocolate syrup I had because you can't have ice cream without the piece of heaven that is the chocolate syrup. "I assume you want this too huh.. nevermind don't answer that, I know you." And that's how we are best friends, I know her like she knows me. "Do you mind if I make myself pancakes after?"

"Go ahead, better than it going to waste." I spoke simply as she went and dug out a bowl and a spoon before cursing under her breath as she was struggling to get the plastic off the ice cream container. I was going to just say to give me the whole container but I was having fun watching her struggle.

After about a minute of two, she finally brought me a bowl of ice cream and a cup of water. "Here you go, and I gave you a glass of water so you can take these aspirin, remember to take two." Summer told me as she handed me the small, baby blue bowl with enough ice cream to satisfy anyone. Again the leggy Diva went back to rummaging through the cabinets and found two pans because I assume she is going to have bacon as well. I turned my attention away from her as I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them with the help of some water. I heard a knock at the door, as I looked over to the other DIva and she smiled. "I will get it.."

When she opened the door, I saw Saraya in the doorway with McDonald's bags and in some ripped jeans and a dark, gray tanktop. "Morning loves, Lay I brought you and Na-" However she was cut off by her girlfriend banging pans together loudly right beside her. "Love, what the bloody hell! I just said I was bringing Layla and Nat-"

The blonde huffed before slamming the metal pans together again. "No, we don't use that word around Lay. You are in big trouble Saraya for what you did last night."

The Brit set the food on the counter before holding her hands up in surrender. "I am sorry honey, I didn't see the curve I promise, I didn't mean to dent the car.. I swear. I was really dark last night and I was tired from bringing you ladies home. It's not that bad… when you don't look straight at it.." Saraya confessed as she thought that what's her lover was talking about. Oh ho, someone is going to be in even more trouble but thankfully Summer banging pans together didn't cause me a migraine.. but I like the sweet gesture of trying to get people to not say Nattie's name. It shows that she cares.

"You what!" The taller blonde exclaimed setting down the pans and placing her hands on her hips.

"Wait, I thought that's what I was in trouble for.. You didn't know about the car?" Paige arched her eyebrows confused at the American woman and she shook her head no.. so Pai just confessed to something naughty that she did. "Oh bloody hell..."

"I do now…No! I am meaning that whole stunt you did with putting two drunk women in a motel room together.. Now they are fighting because of it.." She exclaimed angrily as Saraya just nibbled on her lip piercing. No one damages Summer's car, that's her baby so I am thinking that Raya might be in the doghouse for a while or sleeping on the couch. "So baby, we are going to have a little talk in the bedroom..so if you will excuse us, Lay.. I will be right back.." She cooed grabbing on the younger woman's wrist leading her into the master bedroom and shutting the door. Well this outta be funny, I am not even mad at Saraya anymore.. I just wanted to blame someone else for my actions.. Now I know who wears the pants in that relationship and it ain't the Anti Diva…

**November 4th, 2014**

_Three days later, in the backstage area.._

Later on today, we are suppose to be filming the taping for Friday night SmackDown since they are not live yet like RAW. So tonight I have some air time but I am not in a match, Summer is against Natalya so no matter what, I have to be around her tonight. The leggy blonde has tried to avoid saying her name around me since Saturday so it's still a cute gesture. I traveled with Saraya and Danielle and we made it to Albany, New York late last night or technically early thing morning, about two maybe. With Summer and Raya taking turns driving, for some reason they wouldn't let me drive until the last two hours of the trip but I suppose that was fine, I drink earlier that day. Speaking of cars and stuff of that nature, the Anti Diva is in the doghouse now for putting a massive dent on the back bumper of Rae's baby but I think she isn't as mad now realizing that she was dealing with three drunks and it was late out. It's in the shop right now so it should be good as new soon. I had just finished my daily workout that I do right after lunch at the arena while Dani is off talking to Ms. Sandra about her attire for tonight. I am just sitting here in catering by myself just waiting for Foxy or even the Bellas to show up because at this point, I will start a conversation up with anyone. "Lay.." I heard a voice behind me and I immediately knew the owner of it as I didn't turn back to look at her, I only rested my elbow on the table and rested my face against my hand. I heard footsteps and I saw her in front of me. "I brought you a blueberry frosting cupcake because I know how much you like them.. before they were all gone.. Plus, it gave me an excuse and a reason to finally talk to you because I couldn't work up the courage to earlier." Again I said nothing as I just looked down at the table until she sat the cupcake down in front of me. "Please talk to me, Lay.. I just wanted to say I am sorry.. I just wanted to blame you when it wasn't your fault.. I am just confused and wanted to apologize for that argument and the things I said." She glanced down at the floor before she finished before she looked back at up me. "I guess, I am going to leave you alone.. I am sorry, Lay." I heard her voice crack slightly as I watched her slowly begin to walk away as she turned back and gave me a sympathetic stare.

I bit my lips debating on what to do, rather I should talk to her now or give her a little more space but since she was here apologizing, I can't ignore her. "Natalie.." The blonde turned around and I just motioned to her to come back. "Don't leave.. umm..sit down because I have apologies of my own to talk about." A small smile formed across her lips as she walked over to the table I was at and pulled out the chair across from me. "And thank you for the cupcake, you know me so well." The Canadian crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap as she scooted closer to the table.

"Lay.."

"Nattie, let me go first.." I let out a sigh before I continued, this is going to be interesting.. How am I going to word this without bluntly saying that I love her, think Lay think. "I am not mad at what you said to me.. frankly, if the roles were switched, I would have assumed the same thing. You are my best friend, Nattie.. I don't get too close to everyone but you are my best friend, next to Chelle because our bond could never be broken. Saraya and Danielle are like family to me but it's not the same as how close we are. I made some mistakes with you recently… that hurt you and I will apologize til the end of time if I have too. What happened a couple weeks ago was just my desire to see you happy again because of how Tyson has been treating you as of late.. I don't know, I just thought I could you happier but my body reacted in a different way because perhaps I felt unloved. The other night was my fault mainly because of the alcohol took over my body and I don't even.. I shouldn't have brought you with me.." I looked up at her as she had a slightly offended look on her face. "No.. No.. I just knew that I was going to drink and that if you came along, I was afraid that something stupid would happen and it did. So you had every right to be mad at me for what happened.. I just don't want to ruin our friendship, Natalie.. I don't want you to hate me.. all I want is for you to forgive me what everything that I did to hurt.."

The blonde took in everything I said before she took a deep breath, I can assume that she is thinking of her own things to say. "A few weeks ago after that happened, I was confused.. because I had only been with TJ my entire life and plus I had never pictured myself with a woman.. I didn't know what to think about it.. I thought you were using me, I don't know why because I should have known that you would never do something like it. It's just as much my fault as it is anyone's so don't be solely blaming yourself.. the alcohol had a big contribution to the everything that happened the other night. That argument.. I spoke illy and out of term because I just put the blame on you. I was just hurt that I managed to betray my husband and how much it would hurt him if he found out about the incident... I just really wanted to apologize for that and to remind you of something Lay.. I could never hate you, you are one of my closest friends.. you have been there for me since I first met you in 2008.." Oh I remember that day too, just like yesterday.

_Flashback April 11th, 2008_

_Tonight, I decided to visit some of my friends on the SmackDown since I was drafted to the ECW brand back last year. ECW is great and all but it's hard to adjust not seeing all the friends that I have made here on the blue brand to. I made it just in time for the Diva's match of the evening, my curiosity got the better of me when I heard that SmackDown had gained a new Diva last week and she was a third generation wrestler as well. Naturally when I think of third generation Diva, I think of Stephanie McMahon, I know she doesn't wrestle anymore but you know what I mean. _

_I didn't have time to make it to the curtain before I heard a familiar theme on the titantron so I decided it to watch instead. 'I ain't the lady to mess with!' I recognized that theme instantly as Victoria's or I know her as Lisa Varon. I noticed the veteran Diva walk out onto the stage in her red attire with white spider webs around them and her black wrestling boots. So many good things I can say about Lisa, she is the only Diva left from the Ruthless Aggression Era debuting back in 2002 even before then; she is the leader of the locker room and always makes us look good. However my eyes drifted over when I saw someone standing beside her. As she flipped her long, blonde hair back, she walked down the ramp accompanying Victoria to the ring. The woman looked to me a little bit shorter than the other woman, she was light skinned, long, blonde hair; she was wearing a black tanktop with a gold jacket and matching gold pants. Again I was wondering who the mysterious woman was as I watched her place her hands on her hips and strutted to the ring in a sassy manner. The Black Widow grabbed the microphone sitting on the apron and climbed into the ring and the blonde followed after. "Last week," Victoria began as I could only watch the woman in gold beside her flipped her hair again. "You all witnessed the debut of SmackDown's newest Diva, and my new best friend." They look at each other before giving each other a little fistbump. "Her name is Natalya Neidhart.." That's a beautiful name, it's unique and wait.. a second.. Neidhart? After hearing that the crowd started to cheer as Natalya nodded her head with a big smile on her face. "The name ring a bell, Neidhart. Well it should! And for those of you who don't recognize the name, let's take a look at her father in action." The raven haired woman pointed to the titantron. The video they played showed the famous, Jim 'the Anvil' Neidhart which is the brother of the Hall of Famer, Bret 'the Hitman' Hart. She is a Hart, a female Hart! That's incredible, I have always been a fan of the Hart Foundation; the video shows Jim powerslamming and hammering various opponents as the commentators were talking about him._

_When the video stopped, we pan back to the ring and I see that Natalya has the microphone with that cocky smirk on her face. "Well you know, Victoria. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But it's not about my father, it's about me, Natalya!" She pointed to herself as her bestie nodded her head. "And I have a little message for all the Divas on SmackDown, when you mess with the best, you go down down with the rest. Hahahaha!" The blonde laughed in an evil manner which I found rather sexy. "Yeah baby!" With that the pair highfived and held each other's hand in a symbol of friendship._

'_You're not enough for me!' Victoria's opponent came out to a massive pop as the tall, slender woman known as Michelle McCool made her way down to ring in her blue attire. Michelle is one of the few that I have talked to since I entered Diva Search back in 2006. We are pretty close, one of my best friends with the company, I do know that she is an excellent performer so this match will be worth the watch. When Chelle made it to the ring she shoved Lisa out of the way and tried grabbing Natalya, who managed to escape by getting out to ringside. Ding! DIng! Ding! The match begins as Michelle hammers the veteran with hard elbows to the face before pouncing on her and delivering some punches as Vic covers her head. The slender blonde whips Vic chest first into turnbuckle, the woman in red stumbles backward and gets nailed with a clothesline. Here we go, more punches to the head before Vic pushes her off. Then Michelle stays on the offensive and dropkicks Vic, the veteran rolls out of the ring and Chelle attempts to go for a baseball slide but she missed. Victoria charged at her only to have the blonde clothesline her onto the pavement. Ouch that has to hurt, the Hart woman looks concerned as the slender blonde rolled her opponent back into the ring. The former Women's Champion finally started to get on the offensive and knocked Chelle down on the canvas with a hard-hitting clothesline. After bending McCool over her back in a submission hold, she tosses her onto the floor, she whips the taller blonde into the ropes and charges at her only to have the blonde jump over her. Lisa hit the turnbuckle but ended up falling backwards, and McCool tried going high-risk up top but the Black Widow countered with some punches, stopping Michelle in her track. Victoria wrapped her arm around her opponent before doing a superplex off the top rope. The Black Widow was the first to move as she went for the cover. "1…..2..." But somehow the skinny blonde kicked out, and Lisa grabbed and pulled on her hair, taunting the less experienced Diva.. well compared to her and whipped her into the turnbuckle. Lisa charged only to get a big boot in the face, she fell to one knee and Michelle used the ropes to gain speed and performed a spinning neckbreaker. Michelle had the momentum and she went to bounce off the ropes but Natalya tossed her jacket and it hit the face Diva in the back. The two blonde argue as the former Women's Champion snuck behind McCool and rolled her up grabbing the tights. "1...2...3!" As the winner's theme played, I headed over toward the gorilla because I want to meet this Natalya woman.. she intrigues me._

_I walked up to the gorilla position to see the three women laughing and having a conversation about I don't even know what. Chelle was the first to notice me as she looked over to me and got the attention on me. "Babe, what are you doing on SmackDown!" The blonde walked over and embraced me, it sucks being on different brands from my friends but they moved me to ECW back last year and had me form at a group with Kelly Kelly and Brooke Adams called Extreme Expose. However the group disband with Brooke was released of her contract and they decided to feud me with K2. "Did they finally move you to the blue brand?" I shook my head no. _

"_What? I can't come see my friends." My attention turned to the veteran of the group, our leading lady. "There is my favorite Spidey! Great match out there guys." I latched onto Lisa as she just looked down at me._

"_And of course I missed you too, little, short shit." She cooed ruffling my hair with a little smirk, knowing full good and well I hate being called that._

"_Hey! I am not short! I am just fun sized!" I exclaimed, letting out of the older woman as her and Michelle let out a laugh and I pouted. My attention turned to the new Diva, who was chuckling to herself and I felt tongue-tied before I couldn't think of anything to say because I probably made myself look an idiot already. "Uh… hi.. you are Natalya right?" No shit dumbass, they didn't just talk about her out there for like five minutes._

"_The one and only but you can call me Natalie if you want, whichever you prefer." The blonde woman spoke as I blinked at a couple times.. I don't know what it about her but I am just fascinated by her and I have talked to her for like ten seconds. "You didn't tell me your name." She grinned as I shook my head as I felt my cheeks become hot._

"_Um, my name is Layla, nice to meet you Natalie." I extended my hand out to her which she shook._

"_Lisa and Natalie, I will see you guys in ring tomorrow for practice, this time no tight pulling." Michelle let out a sigh as the crew members started getting ready for the next match._

"_We will bring our A-game, won't we Natalya?" Victoria smirked looking over at the blonde._

"_Yeah baby!"_

"_Excellent. Later ladies, Lay text me in a bit alright."_

"_Of course Chelle." After that the tallest woman walked away toward the Diva's locker room and it suddenly felt awkward because I barely know Natalie and I really don't want to make myself look stupid in front of the new girl. "So I guess I will see you ladies around, I think I am going to head out.."_

"_You be careful, make sure you can see above the steering wheel.. put a pillow or three underneath your butt so you can see." The Black Widow teased at my height again, I am five foot two.. that's averagish.. height._

_I just stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same while making a funny face. This woman I swear. I watched them turn away and begin to walk away but Natalya was the one that turned back around to face me. "Lay," I just looked up. "Lisa and I are heading out to get something to eat. Would you like to tag along with us?"_

_For some reason, I was too busy thinking in my head of the pros and cons of going out to eat with them. I am all about first impressions.. let's see. I already made myself sound loud and obnoxious. Is my hair okay? What about my makeup? How bad would Lisa embarrass me, she loves doing that to people? Wait, why am I caring what I look like all of a sudden? I felt an elbow to my side as I looked up at Vic, who was pointing at Natalie. "Oh uh, yeah. I would love too." Natalie smiled and I followed behind her as I looked back over to Lisa, who smiled widely before looking between the two of us and shrugging her shoulders. I will never understand this woman._

_End of Flashback_

That damn woman knew from first glance that I had some kind of attraction to the Neidhart woman, it just took me longer than that one night to figure it. I miss Vic, I wonder how she is doing? Last I heard she was with another organization.. the same for Mickie and Brooke as well..I wonder if they are still there. It's a shame that all them had to leave. I looked back at the Neidhart, who had realized that I spaced out and my stomach growled so I finally picked up the cupcake and took off the wrapper. "I remember that night, I decided to come visit Chelle on SmackDown and you were with Lisa. Ever since that night, we have been friends since.."

"Yeah, how time has flown eh? Now we are the leaders of the locker room, we are the veterans." I couldn't nod my head in agreement as I licked a little bit of the frosting of the cupcake.

"It has it has.. Mhm, this cupcake is so good.." I said was I took my first bite of the cupcake and then Natalie chuckled as she pushed the dessert up against my face, getting the frosting all over my nose and lips. "Nattie!" I exclaimed as she just laughed and then I laughed myself and grabbed the napkin beside me.

"You walked right into that one. So Lay, do you forgive me?" She asked sincerely as I looked over at her after wiping my face clean.

"Friends?" I smiled as I held my pinky out to her.

"The best of friends forever." She told me as she wrapped her pinky around mine. I just got fucking friendzoned but it's better than her hating me or Nattie not being in my life at all. It's something I am going to have to live with, she is my friend and a co worker, we can never be anything more. "Why don't we go get something to eat, just the two of us?"

"What about Tyson?" I asked, I legitly almost puked saying his name.. I can't stand that douchebag.

"TJ is off hanging out with Claudio so I can just text him and everything will be fine.. Come on." Nat stood up and held her arm out to help me up. I smiled as I grabbed a hold of her hand and link arms with the younger woman. Maybe I forgave her too soon but I don't know, I can't resist her charm. Natalya Neidhart has me whipped and I am not afraid to admit it.

**Tyson's POV**

I don't even know what going on with anything anymore, especially my wife.. she has been acting weird here the last couple days. More or less like something was bothering her and she refused to tell me that or the Hart woman would instantly change the subject. However stuff like this only happens when she has a girls night and hangs out with the other Divas. It whatever has happened during the girl's nights that gotten to her and my wife is keeping it a secret. I am not going to tolerate hiding secrets, I mean things are just starting to get better between the two of us, we are arguing less, going to therapy and more romantic dates. I realized that I made some mistakes and that we are both not perfect.. no couple is. Calling it creepy or saving my marriage, I decided to lie and say that I was hanging out with Claudio and I followed her from a distance. I know there is something going on, there has to be and she isn't telling me. However I just saw her walked over to a table in catering and grab a cupcake, then I looked over and saw Layla over at a table by herself, she looks like she is daydreaming or in really deep thought. I watched as my wife walked over to her and started talking but I couldn't hear what she was saying; the Brit wasn't even acknowledging her presence. My wife turned around and I noticed her eyes looked glassy like she was about to cry? Why? The older woman called out to them and they started talking again. Again I couldn't hear what they were talking about however I could occasionally hear what I thought was my name. Are they talking about me over there? I wish I could hear what they are saying but if I get any closer they would spot me for sure. I think I just heard my name and Claudio's so I guess Layla asked where I was. Whatever Layla was telling Natalie must be something because I saw the sympathetic stares from her.. maybe it's just a chick fight that they had over something stupid. Yeah, that makes sense. The girls probably got drunk when they went clubbing and some drama went down "Nattie!" I heard the British Diva exclaim as I notice that the cupcake was now on her face and my wife was laughing loudly.

Natalya stood up and held her arm out for the shorter woman as the older Diva was wiping the frosting off her face. I don't know why but I get the impression that she isn't exactly too fond of me.. it's just a hunch. She was at the wedding along with the other Divas but I don't know maybe she is just over protective of one of her best friends and I know she hates me now because of the issues between Nat and I. Not that I really care, because I am not affected by other people's opinions. I noticed Layla grabbed a hold of the Neidhart's hand and they linked their arms together and started to walk away. Shit! They are on the move.. where are they going? SmackDown starts in a couple hours and they are heading toward the parking lot. Maybe a bite to eat? Or to go shopping? I don't know but I know one thing for sure… whatever secrets that Natalie is hiding from me, it's always when she is with Layla or the other divas. I flipped my hoodie over my face and waited a couple seconds and looked to see if anyone was coming before I followed from a distance. Then the thoughts ran through my head thinking of the argument we had a few days ago when I accused her of having an affair. Now Nattie has a temper and I saw it during that argument when she started to yell.. Why was she being so defensive about it? Natural reaction I suppose or was it something more than that.. Maybe I caught her..whoever it is only meets her or hangs with her when she is with Layla.. possibly to make it look less suspicious. I determined to figure this out because if I am trying to fix this marriage then she better not be the reason why it's crumbling..

**Author's Note: Whoo, I updated this a tiny bit faster than I thought I would.. #Progress.. This chapter, we got a little preview from Layla's POV of what happened before and when Natalya was at the door. Lay was still crying and heartbroken and Summer Rae was being the best support system she could. Summer answers the door but no one was there. Of course, we know that it was Natalya but the heartbroken Diva ran away.. What a bestie Danielle is to offer to make food to Lay.. everyone know you make someone food.. they love you forever.. A knock at the door but this time it's Saraya. LOL at Summer banging the pans together so Paige wouldn't say Nattie's name.. and well denting Summer's car put Saraya in the doghouse.. smooth Raya. A couple days later, Layla is in catering and Natalya comes up to her and offers her a cupcake and tries apologizing but Lay ignores her at first… seeing how heartbroken Nat was about the thing.. Layla and Nattie talk. We get a flashback of how Natalya &amp; Layla met.. it was the following week after the Neidhart debuted on SmackDown attacking Michelle. She aligned herself with Victoria.. after the match, Layla goes and greets them.. Gotta love Lisa and Layla managed to make a fool out of herself.. Natalie being the kind woman that she was invited Layla to tag along with her and Vic.. The Flashback ends and the blonde shoves a cupcake in the Brit's face.. they laugh before heading out. We switch to Tyson's POV and of course he is watching the two from a distance...and once they leave.. he follows behind… and he is determined to figure out what Natalya is hiding.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**ALSO (do me a favor..):** **I have a poll on my profile about my stories if you would take a couple seconds to vote the 2 stories you would love to see me focus on.. I would appreciate the feedback.. SO if you want to see more Our Little Secret.. then vote for it :D It only takes a couple seconds...Thanks in advance..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	10. Jealousy from Both Sides

**Author's Note: Last chapter, we got a little preview from Layla's POV of what happened before and when Natalya was at the door. Lay was still crying and heartbroken and Summer Rae was being the best support system she could. Summer answers the door but no one was there. Of course, we know that it was Natalya but the heartbroken Diva ran away.. What a bestie Danielle is to offer to make food to Lay.. everyone know you make someone food.. they love you forever.. A knock at the door but this time it's Saraya. LOL at Summer banging the pans together so Paige wouldn't say Nattie's name.. and well denting Summer's car put Saraya in the doghouse.. smooth Raya. A couple days later, Layla is in catering and Natalya comes up to her and offers her a cupcake and tries apologizing but Lay ignores her at first… seeing how heartbroken Nat was about the thing.. Layla and Nattie talk. We get a flashback of how Natalya &amp; Layla met.. it was the following week after the Neidhart debuted on SmackDown attacking Michelle. She aligned herself with Victoria.. after the match, Layla goes and greets them.. Gotta love Lisa and Layla managed to make a fool out of herself.. Natalie being the kind woman that she was invited Layla to tag along with her and Vic.. The Flashback ends and the blonde shoves a cupcake in the Brit's face.. they laugh before heading out. We switch to Tyson's POV and of course he is watching the two from a distance...and once they leave.. he follows behind… and he is determined to figure out what Natalya is hiding.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 4 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**Tyson's POV**

I don't really know where this two are going but I can't lose them.. Natalie never really likes getting fattening food right before a taping, however I can assume that Layla convince her otherwise. That or she is coming out here to met whatever guy she has been seeing.. It's just my gut feeling, her suspicious behavior these past few weeks add up to it. Refusing to get intimate with me which was never a problem beforehand, I know our marriage was falling apart but we were both trying to fix it...maybe now it's just me.. Is she even trying anymore like she said she is? Her eyes are always filled with guilt whenever she has a 'girl's night' like the blonde has done something she regretted but refuses to tell me. We are married couple and we have a sacred bond, we are suppose to be able to tell each other anything. When Natalya goes places she is always with either Layla, Alicia or Danielle, which is weird because I thought they wouldn't get along. Are they all covering for her too? Whatever, I can not be a hundred percent certain yet, that's why I am following them. Nat would do the same if she thought I was cheating on her, right? All I want to do is protect my marriage, even though following my wife and her friend is a little extreme. Is it really wrong? I have a right to know about what my wife is doing.

I kept my distance from their vehicle about maybe four or five cars back, when they turned into a parking lot for a pizza place so I decided I would go around and park across the street from the establishment and stayed in the car. I could see them take a seat near the front of the building near the windows which means I might have to move so Nattie wouldn't be able to recognize our car so easily so I looked that I was parked in a little Waffle House. Why not get something to eat as well, that way I can kill two birds with one stone, my stomach won't stop growling anyways. Instead of parking somewhere else, I kept the car hidden behind the truck that just pulled in beside me. Thank goodness, less effort on my part so I got out and locked my car up, entering the Waffle House through the side door and taking a seat by the windows. Luckily for me, I can still see them since I know spot my wife from almost anywhere. No sooner did the waitress take my order, I get a phone call and guess who it is from.. if you guessed my wife, you were right. I leaned back in my seat a little back so where I couldn't completely be seen from the window and answered the phone. "Hey honey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see what you were you up too, still at the gym?" I heard her ask as I could her Layla chatting away in the background.

"Actually, I left a little bit ago.. I went back to the motel and forgot to grab an extra set of clothes when we left this morning and then took a shower there.. now I am currently driving around looking for something to chow down on." That's convincing enough, right? Great now I have to do that after I leave here.. and make sure she doesn't go back to our room in the meantime..

"Oh well, Lay and I are at this nice little pizza place not far from the arena, would you like to join us?" My wife asked as I could assume that the Brit doesn't really like that idea anyways.

"No Nat, it's okay. I don't want to impose on you two having your girl time." That and I want to see what happens if I say no this.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course, you hang out with Lay. We can go out to dinner later if you want, anywhere you want." I told her even though I couldn't see her exact facial expression but I was hoping she was happy.

"Really? That's sweet of you TJ. I will text you when we are back at the arena.. let me know when you are done eating?"

"Of course, but I am going to let you go babe, tell Layla I said hi. Love you."

"Love you too, and will do."

After hanging up the phone, the waitress arrived with my drink because I really was wanting some Pepsi and told me my food would be out shortly. I thanked her and went back to watching the couple of Divas from a distance. Maybe nothing is going to happen since she called and asked me to join her unless that's what she wanted.. Nat wanted to make sure I wouldn't come so where she could meet her mystery guy.. that has to be it.. He has to be a fellow worker than because we are never in the same location for too long so who has been eyeing my wife.. besides like all her fans.. It was when I seen them turn toward the side door that I saw someone.. no two men walking up to them. Naturally both of the women got up and hugged them and they started conversing.. it took me a minute but I was able to identify them. The one over by Layla has longish, bleach blonde hair, and was the shorter out of the two; that is Nick, or you guys know him as Dolph Ziggler. The other one, I didn't even need to take a second glance, I recognized him straight away.. it's Claudio or his ringname is Cesaro. Why the hell is my best friend hugging up on my wife for? That doesn't make any sense. I watched as the guys talked to them because Nattie was the one that motioned at the table, I guess saying they can sit with them. Of course, Cesaro is the one that sat down next to Natalie and Dolph had his arm around the little Brit so I can assume they are a thing.. I think. I know those two are pretty good friends so that could all that is.. However my wife and Claudio? I didn't think they talked to one another but that might show how much I haven't been paying attention.

About thirty minutes had passed and my co workers were still over there with the two Divas, sharing one of the massive pizzas and some wings from the looks of things. I have been finished eating my omelet for a while now but I refuse to leave until I see if Natalie leaves with Layla or the guys. That's when the Swiss man gets up out of the booth seat and held his hand out for the blonde, who grabs onto his hand and he pulls her up. Where are they going? I watch them out go outside through the side door and then I lost sight of them so I decided to get up and go pay right fast. Once I did that, I walked over to the other side of the parking lot and watched them from a distance. They were talking but why did he have to take her away from the others just to talk? He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something that I couldn't tell what it was. It was too small. What is it? The blonde looked almost shocked by the look of it before he placed it back into his pocket and she hugged onto him and it looked like he kissed her cheeks. Un-fucking-believable.. Is my wife really cheating on me with my best friend? That would explain why she would feel so guilty about it. They finally went back inside to talk to Layla and Nick, who was having a conversation themselves. The four finally left the table and went to pay before splitting up, Natalya went with Claudio and Layla went with Nick. I know if I continue to follow them, I would surely punch Cesaro in the face. Right as I walked over to my car, I recieved a text from my wife. _I just left the restaurant but I have one thing left to do before I head back to the arena. You aren't waiting on me, are you? It might be about an hour. -NattieByNature.._

_Nah babe, I am still waiting on my food.. they are super busy here. Go ahead, I will let you know when I am back at the arena. _I replied back to her as I got into the vehicle, debating on rather or not I should follow them again. I have a pair of jeans in my bag that I could change into and I have a old hoodie in my gymbag. If I decide to follow them that is. Once Claudio's car started to pull out I decided, pulling out of the parking lot that I was going to follow. I am determined to figure out where my wife is going with another man..

_Alright, love you. I will see you soon so we can get ready for Smackdown together. -NattieByNature.._

_Love you too. _Are you lying when you say that too Nattie?

**Layla's POV**

_After leaving the arena.._

I can't help but feel really relieved and happy right now, I didn't think Nattie would be so forgiving so easily. Then again, it's her kindhearted nature but I am blessed. I know I made mistakes but sometimes when you love someone.. you have a tendency to act rather than to fully think things out. Now we are heading out to lunch together, despite the fact that I just got friendzoned so hard. We are in Albany, New York for the SmackDown taping and I actually get air time tonight supporting my girl, Summer in a match against Natalya. I can't remember which one of them are going over but they both deserved to be pushed. I am taking her to a pizza place that I come to almost everytime that I come here, it called Soho Pizza on Lark Street, they have pizza, subs, salads and wings that you can choose from so much that I choose something different every time I am up here. "Lay, where are we going, we haven't decided?" I heard the beautiful blonde in the passenger side ask me as we made it to a red light.

"I am taking you out to Soho's Pizza, my favorite place to go up here. Everything I have tried on the menu is to die for.." Nattie gave me a look of discomfort. "Why, what's the matter love? Would you prefer something else?"

"I don't know.. I feel fat, I don't think I should have pizza..maybe like a salad or something.." Her brown eyes looking down to the floor.

"Who the hell said you were fat? Nattie, you aren't fat. You probably have the best physique on the roster. Please, these pizza are huge.. I can't eat it by myself." I swear god, her douchebag husband of hers better not be putting her down.. Just because she isn't a twig doesn't make her fat, that's all muscle and it's pretty sexy if you ask me. I am pretty sure a lot more people would agree with me on this. Natalya, like all women including myself, criticize their bodies way to much. We are the way that God wanted us to be so we are obviously beautiful the way we are. The Canadian woman just blinked a couple times.

"Now that I think about, pizza does sound really good right about now." She smiled slightly as I turned my attention back to the road just in time for the light to turn green. I really didn't say anything more as the traffic was starting to bug me. Finally, we pulled into Soho Pizza and my mouth almost started watering the instant I got out of the car and smelt the pizza. "Lay, you are almost drooling." Natalie chuckled.

"Oh. I can't help.. it smells so good." I laughed wiping my mouth as we went inside. "Let's sit by the window. I always love to look outside at everything sometimes funny things happen, one time I saw a police chase end in a parking lot so I sat on the bench and watched them run around. It was like an episode of Cops but up close and personal. I was cheering and everything."

"Only you would, Lay. If someone comes to take our order, mind getting me a Dr. Pepper? I am going to call TJ right fast." I nodded my head and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the fact of her calling that dickwad. The blonde woman pulled out her phone and dialed up her husband after a couple rings he answered but I could hear what he said. "I just wanted to see what you were you up too, still at the gym?"

Right at that moment, the waitress came up to us, "Hello, welcome to Soho's Pizza. My name is Samantha, what can I get you ladies to drink and any appetizers to start you off?"

"We would both like Dr. Pepper to drink. Can we have two orders of mozzarella sticks and some marinara sauce please? "

"Anything else?"

"No ma'am."

"Alright Miss, I will be back with your drinks shortly." With that the woman walked away after writing our drinks and appetizers down on her little notepad.

"Oh well, Lay and I are at this nice little pizza place not far from the arena, would you like to join us?" I heard the blonde say and I instantly wanted to object. No.. nonono! I already have to be in a segment with him tonight, I don't want to be around him more than I have too. "Are you sure?" She asked her husband with a hint of disappointment and I mentally sighed with relief as I decided to glance down at the menu and see what we could try today. The place is a little pricy, but what good pizza place is ever cheap.. "Really? That's sweet of you TJ. I will text you when we are back at the arena.. let me know when you are done eating?" He is sucking up to her again just so where he could try to get some again. Is it sad that I have probably slept with her more than he has? It' probably true too. I know how to treat a woman. "Love you too, and will do." That never gets any easier to hear.. and I know that it never will because she wouldn't be saying it to me. After she hung up, I looked back down at menu and I heard her say. "TJ said hi." My brown eyes looked back up at her. "So did you get any appetizers?"

"I did, two orders of mozzarella sticks.. because I am a fat kid." I have an endless appetite sometimes I swear..

"Well look who it is. Nice seeing you ladies here." We heard male voices so we looked up to see Claudio and Nick Nemeth standing in front of us, or you guys know them as Cesaro and Dolph. Naturally, Natalie and I both stood up and gave our friends a hug. I have a couple really good male friends on the roster but I am the closest with Nick, we just have such amazing chemistry. He is such a nice guy, always there when I need him so I can go to him with almost anything. He knows I swing for both teams though because we have checked out women at clubs together. I haven't told him about my love for Nattie if he hasn't figured it out already.. because apparently I am so noticeable about that.

"Hey Claudio, and hey there Goldilocks." I cooed calling him my silly nickname for him as he just rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny Tinkerbell." Dolph let out a laugh as the blonde man place his arm around me and I just pouted at him. God, him and that damn nickname for me, I love to hate it. It all started when I came back in 2012 with the blonde hair, that night I won the Diva's Championship from Nikki Bella. A couple days after that, we attended an event together, I can not recall for what and I decided to wear this beautiful, green dress and put my hair up. It was that night he said I looked like Tinkerbell because I was short enough to be fairy.. Now he just says it to annoy me but then again, I do call him Goldilocks because of his sexy, blonde hair. "You know love me." He said all matter of factly. "The ladies can't resist me." I would agree with him normally but I don't want to fill already massive ego.

"You guys want to sit with us." Natalie spoke motioning to the table with a big smile.

"I would love to Natalie. Thank you." Claudio spoke to her. One thing I can say about Claudio is he is such a gentleman and quite the comedian at times. He seems really cool unlike his in-ring character Cesaro, who is an ass. "Would you like the inside or outside?"

"I would like the window." The Canadian woman smiled at the Swiss man while sitting down and sliding over toward the window, Cesaro waited for her to get adjusted before he took his seat.

"Me too!" I exclaimed scooting into the booth on the other side, sticking my tongue to Nick because I know how much he prefers having the window seats, the blonde rolled his eyes before taking a seat beside me and putting his arm around me again.

"So Wonder Woman, how is you and your husband doing?" He asked Natalya as her brown eyes looked at him. Dolph and his nicknames for his friends, I swear. The blonde man has been calling her Wonder Woman for a while now, she is probably the psychically strongest in the division right now, I think Nikki is the second. They do lots of weightlifting and squats.. Not to mention one year she did dress up as Wonder Woman for Halloween maybe last year, I can not remember. I merely kicked him 'accidentally' as he looked over at me and I batted my innocently eyes at him.

"We are doing better." It was her simple response with a slight smile before the waitress returned with our drinks.

"Here you go ladies, if you two are with them, I can go ahead and get your drinks as well. What would you like?" The woman named Samantha asked pulling out her notepad and her pen and turned to the Swiss man.

"I would like a Mountain Dew please and thank you, Miss." Cesaro told her as she nodded, writing that down before turning Mr. Nemeth.

"I would like a Sprite, please."

"Alright, I assume that you four would need a couple minutes to decide on your order." We all nodded our heads yes. "Okay, I will be right back with the gentlemans' drinks and I will take your order. Your mozzarella sticks should be out shortly."

We all thanked her and she walked again and all was quiet and awkward before I broke the silence. "Who the hell orders a Sprite anymore? You are such a Goober."

Nick smirked before saying. "I am proud to be a Goober.. I love being different."

"A goofy Goober?" The blonde woman added in before we all laughed, looking at her. "What? I am proud to be a goofy Goober..We all know SpongeBob is the shit.." She said confidently as we all laughed again. Gotta love Nat's sense of humor.

Once Samantha returned with the guy's drinks, we decided of what we wanted to order, luckily for us our mozzarella sticks were out soon after because my stomach couldn't wait any longer. We got a basket of twenty-four medium, boneless wings because I know Nattie can't handle extremely spicy food. As for the pizza, we got a meat lovers pizza which has ham,, pepperoni, sausage and meatballs on it covered with mozzarella cheese, yeah I am going all out, plus the extra large can feed all of us. We just had general small talk about various things, my reflexes were acting up because every time Nick mentioned that douchebag, I kicked him.. I was hoping he would take the hint and shut up.. but I guess that blonde hair is soaking in on him. I keep glancing over to Nattie, who seemed to be having the time of her life, the happiest I have seen her in a while.. well she is always happy around me, I am just that fucking awesome. It's my mission to make her happy even if it is just as a friend. Evenly dividing the pizza and wings between the four of us, are stomachs were getting full.. mostly I still had a little bit of room if I wasn't going to let this go to waste. "Oh goodness, that filled me right up." Claudio was the first to finish his pizza and he looked over to blonde woman beside him. "Natalie, are you done?" Her brown eyes glanced over to him before she nodded her head. "Can you please come with me? I need to talk you about something privately."

"Of course Claudio." She responded as he slid out of the booth so the blonde could get out as being the gentleman he was, grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her up.

"If you will excuse us, we will be back shortly."

With that, the pair walked away from us and walked out the side door and disappeared from our line of sight. Why does Claudio want to talk to her alone now? Why couldn't he just talk to her in front of us? "What's has gotten in to you today, Tinkerbell?" Is he also trying to make a move on my Nattie? No, no. This isn't how this works Claudio, there can't be two other people trying to steal her away from her husband, that spots belongs to me. Wait, isn't Cesero seeing someone already? I thought it was that NXT Trainer, Sara Del Rey. Did they broke up and he is trying to steal Nat away? I hate having more competition.. But he isn't like that, so it has to be something serious but since he has known Natalie longer than us, the Swiss man trusts her the most. Or is it what I had first thought? "Tinkerbell!" I heard the man beside me yell and I turned and shot him a glare. "What has gotten into you? You seem out of it today."

"I don't know, what you are talking about?" I huffed as I took a sip of my drink, looking away from the Show Off.

"Pixie, I know you.. I know something is bothering you. Talk to me, please." The Show Off said in a almost begging tone, using the other nickname he has for me. Another one that makes fun of my height.

"Nothing is wrong." I denied as he just arched his eyebrows at me, knowing I was lying.

"Okay, yeah right. I know something is bothering you, you kicked my shin about twenty times.."

"Accidently.. I apologized."

"Uh huh, accidently is two maybe three times not the seventeen times that followed after. What are you so angry about? What did I do?"

"Nothing Nick. Look can we talk about this some other time..just not now." God, he is so stubborn I swear; I guess that is why he is my best guy friend after all. We are just alike at times.

During the time period of silence, the waitress came and delivered the check but Dolph was too busy finishing off his pizza. We never discussed who was paying what or if we were going to divide it evenly. Not much longer after Samantha brought our check, Claudio and Natalya returned both with smiles plastered on their faces. "Ah, the check is here. I will go ahead and pay this."

"You don't have to pay it Claudio, I got it, I did invite you guys to sit with us.." Natalya said picking up the check.

"I invited you out here, Nat. It's my threat." I objected as Nick and I both stood up and I grabbed the check from the Canadian woman.

"No no. Ladies, you don't need to pay for it. What kind of gentleman wouldn't pay for the lunch of two lovely ladies?" The Swiss Superman smirked over at us as he gently took the check out of my hands. I have to admit that caused me to blush a little, he is always so charming and sweet to women.

"I got it, Claudio." Dolph objected, taking it from him.

"No. No. Nick that is quite alright. Let me get it." After about three more minutes of those two idiots arguing, they finally settled on dividing it down the middle for both of them to pay for us. It's sweet but I am a big girl so I can handle myself, still I can't help but smile at the gesture. They will both make some lucky woman very happy one day. Once they paid, we got our to-go boxes because there was still a little bit leftover. "Layla?" I heard Claudio called out my name and I turned around to face him as soon as we made it out into the parking lot. "I don't know if you had any plans but I kind of need to borrow Natalie for a while, I need her help with something important. I hope you don't mind.."

No, she is mine for the day. "Of course, I don't mind. That just means I get to hang out with Goldilocks so more." I cooed playfully punching his arm and he just groaned. I might have hit him a little harder than I was suppose too but that might be my jealousy speaking. I am trying really hard to contain my feelings for her, she just wants to be friends. I am trying to accept that but I know these feelings aren't going to fade away.. not in a day.. not ever. What is so important that he can't tell us why? I swear to god if he tries to make a move on her.. "Nat? Text me when you get back to the arena."

"Of course, beautiful," She pulled me into a hug so I just wrapped my arms around her. Natalie smells so nice, her body is so warm.. something I never get enough of.. her touch. I broke the hug as she smiled at me again, I turned away slightly casually glancing at my phone to hide the shade of pink forming on my cheeks. "See you guys in a bit."

Once they left in Claudio's car, I turned my heels and walked over to my rental car. The Show Off followed behind, "You are blushing..does someone have a little crush on a certain co worker?" He nudged me as I just huffed and got into the driver's seat. "Do I need to help set you two up?" The blonde asked getting into the passenger side.

"It's not possible.."

"Anything is possible..Who wouldn't want to be with you? You are funny, smart, a fantastic Diva, talented.. the list goes on and on. Any man or woman would be lucky to be blessed with you." He told be truthfully as he ruffled my hair lightly. "Don't get discouraged." That's why he is one of my best friends, he always knows what to say to try to make me feel better.

"Nattie is a married woman.. and it doesn't really work in my favor.. since she isn't straight." I told him and the second his eyes widened, I realized that he wasn't even talking about Natalya. "I… Uh.. You weren't talking about.." Did he think I was talking about Claudio?

The blonde man shook his head before a smirk appeared across his lips. "Someone has a thing for the Neidhart.." He nudged me playfully. "That would be hot to see, you know? I wouldn't think you would have a thing for Nattie, I thought Danielle was more your type if anything.."

"She is just my best friend, of course not."

"So she is single?" I shook my head no. "Aw, damn it, I thought she was interested in me. She gives me looks..Don't deny it, I think she wants me." Sorry Ziggler but she swings for the other team too..but he doesn't need to know that. "So how long have been been attracted to Natalya?"

"About six years.. the night that she debuted, I have been hooked ever since.." I smiled to myself remembering it again like it was yesterday. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned back toward the arena, only about a ten minute drive.. if traffic doesn't suck. "I just can't stand her husband, he doesn't treat her like the queen she is. You know? He is such a dick, I can't even hear his name without cringing in disgust. Nattie just deserves better..just at least better than him. Like you have no idea how she makes me feel.."

"You have it bad, don't you?" I didn't answer him as I kept my attention on the road because now traffic is being a bitch and flooding in. You know no idea, Nick.. You have no idea what she does to me. Everytime Natalya is around me butterflies form in my stomach and when she leaves, she takes my heart with her.

**Author's Note: See I am trying to get chapters out a little faster! We start out with Tyson being a paranoid creeper.. following the girls to a Pizza Place and he watches them from a far. He is so paranoid about Natalya seeing another man.. she calls him and he lies.. not long after Tyson sees two men walk up and greet them, and the girls hug them. Cesaro and Dolph, he watched them from a far still as he notices Cesaro take Nattie outside and from the looks of things show her something. Nat and Claudio leave together which again makes him suspicious so he debates on continuing to follow her and he goes to pursue them again. We switch to Layla's POV after they left the arena and her and Natalya have casual talk until they get to the Pizza Place. There they ran into Claudio and Nick and Nattie asks if they want to sit with them. Oh god, Wonder Woman, Tinkerbell and Goldilocks, what nicknames They have various conversations until Cesaro takes the blonde outside, leaving them to wonder why. Bet you didn't imagine Layla's best guy friend as Dolph huh? Layla is getting a tad bit jealous but I don't blame her.. secrets are bad.. They come back in and the four argue over the stupid check. Aw Layla accidentally let it slip to Nick, smooth Layla. XD. Anyways.. the story is starting to pick up that's for sure.. Will Tyson get caught? Will he confront Nattie about everything? What is going on between Nattie and Cesaro? What did he show her? Where did they go? So many questions remain.. some might be answered in the next chapter. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	11. Snapped in Half

**Author's Note: We start out with Tyson being a paranoid creeper.. following the girls to a Pizza Place and he watches them from a far. He is so paranoid about Natalya seeing another man.. she calls him and he lies.. not long after Tyson sees two men walk up and greet them, and the girls hug them. Cesaro and Dolph, he watched them from a far still as he notices Cesaro take Nattie outside and from the looks of things show her something. Nat and Claudio leave together which again makes him suspicious so he debates on continuing to follow her and he goes to pursue them again. We switch to Layla's POV after they left the arena and her and Natalya have casual talk until they get to the Pizza Place. There they ran into Claudio and Nick and Nattie asks if they want to sit with them. Oh god, Wonder Woman, Tinkerbell and Goldilocks, what nicknames They have various conversations until Cesaro takes the blonde outside, leaving them to wonder why. Bet you didn't imagine Layla's best guy friend as Dolph huh? Layla is getting a tad bit jealous but I don't blame her.. secrets are bad.. They come back in and the four argue over the stupid check. Aw Layla accidentally let it slip to Nick, smooth Layla. XD. Anyways.. the story is starting to pick up that's for sure.. Will Tyson get caught? Will he confront Nattie about everything? What is going on between Nattie and Cesaro? What did he show her? Where did they go? So many questions remain.. some might be answered in the next chapter. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**A little Note: This chapter is covering the same day as the last few chapter from different POV's..**

**Natalya's POV**

_During the lunch 'date'.._

I am really having a fun time out with Layla, since we didn't stay a single word to each other for the last few days, not even eye contact. I avoided her and she avoided me, I thought it was my best option. Have you ever been so happy just being around someone and then within a second, you want to get away from them? I can't describe it but that how I feel when I am around Lay. My opinion has changed about her the night that everything started getting weird between us. I understand her motive behind the sexual encounter, I guess it was the only way at the time she could show me that I was loved. It just made me feel slutish, I mean I am a married woman. I was raised to only love a man, but then again when you are with the same person for a big part of your life.. it's makes you question. Frankly as much as it will make sound like a whore, I did enjoy what happened between us; I don't understand why. Maybe it's because women know how to make other happy. Ugh! I hate this, I am suppose to be disgusted about it and with myself.. but every time I am with her, I can't help but think about it. Then it didn't stop there, we went out to drink with Saraya and Danielle.. we had too much and well we slept together again. Part of me is thankfully that I can't remember but part of me wishes I could. Oh god, my cheeks are getting hot just thinking about it; quick think about something else.

I could hear Nick and Claudio talking about whatever as Layla let out a laugh before taking a bite out of a pizza slice. I must say that's it's rather tasty pizza that's for sure, and I look back over to Nick and Lay as he had his arm wrapped around her, I had no idea they were so close together. Then again I don't associate with a lot of the male superstars because well I have a husband. "Oh goodness, that filled me right up." I heard Cesaro say since he was the first one finished, he must of been hungry then. I don't blame him though after working out and lifting, he has to keep the psychique that he has. I took the last bite of my wing that I could eat because I am super stuffed right now. I pushed my plate away from me and I heard the Swiss Superman ask me. "Natalie, are you done?" I turned to look over at him and nodded my head. "Can you please come with me? I need to talk you about something privately."

"Of course Claudio." I told him as I watched him slid out of the booth and stood up. I have no idea why he wants to talk to me but I am curious. Maybe it is concerning my husband after all they are pretty close friends. Before I could get up, I noticed him hold his hand out to me; I smiled taking his hand as he pulled me up.

"If you will excuse us, we will be back shortly." Linking our arms together, the Swiss man lead me outside to the parking lot. Why? I still don't understand why I am out here but it has to be important if he dragged me away from Layla. Which in a way is a good thing, I am so confused right now.

"This has to be important is you are dragging me out here."

"It is. I really need a woman's opinion on something and well I can't go to Sara about this and you are the only female friend that I can trust. But you have to promise me not a word to anyone, I don't want to a single person to even know about me talking to you about this.. well Nick and Layla seem too busy to care.." The bald man pointed back toward the inside and I looked back and again he still has his arm wrapped around her. "Anyways, as you might or might not know.. Sara and I have been together for about two years now.. and I think.." He paused before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out something, it was a small, black box. That only means.. He opened it slowly before finishing his statement. "I think that it's time that I popped the question and I just wanted to know if this was good enough.. because like I don't know if this is the right time. Should I wait? Plus with her birthday coming up in less than two weeks. I just need advice from a married woman. How could I make this perfect?"

I didn't think Sara and Claudio had been together than long so generally I was pretty shocked to say the least when I glanced down at the ring in front of me. "It's so beautiful. She is going to love it." He smiled but then looked unsure for a moment. "What you really want to do is take your out to a really nice restaurant. Have a little wine but don't do what some idiots do and put the ring in the glass or in their food or whatever. That's definitely a no and a choking hazard and don't do that crap where they hid it in the food. After the dinner, maybe take a romantic stroll through the park, and you will know at anytime when the time is right."

"Thank you Natalie." He said sincerely as I just embraced him. I am so happy for him because Sara is such a sweet lady and an amazing athlete who trains the girls down in NXT. Everyone has that one person that they truly love, like I have mine. Right? Tyson is my true love.. of course he is. Why would I even try to question myself about that? Being the gentleman that he was and it being European tradition, he kissed both of my cheeks as a show of gratitude before we walked back inside the diner. When we made it back over toward where we were previously sitting, Layla and Dolph glanced back at me, smiling across both their lips. I noticed the check stub on the table and that reminds me that we haven't discussed who was paying for what. "Ah, the check is here. I will go ahead and pay this." The Swiss Superman said being the gentleman that he is and wanting to pay for us.

Then again, I am not that kind of woman to let people pay for me unless it's my husband. "You don't have to pay it Claudio, I got it, I did invite you guys to sit with us.." I objected taking the check out of his hands, because it's the truth.

"I invited you out here, Nat. It's my threat." The British woman also objected, gently taking the check away from me.

"No no. Ladies, you don't need to pay for it. What kind of gentleman wouldn't pay for the lunch of two lovely ladies?" The taller man smiled, gently taking the check away from Lay as she looked up at him. Claudio is a very charming man when he wants to be, I couldn't help it but when he called us lovely, I felt my cheeks get a little hot and I think the older woman had the same reaction. I just wish Tyson was more like him, maybe Cesaro is that good influence that he needs.

"I got it, Claudio." Nick spoke sternly, of course the man are going to compete to see who can impress the ladies.

"No. No. Nick that is quite alright. Let me get it."

"If both of you want to pay for it so much, how about Nick pays for himself and Lay and Claudio can pay for mine too, if not I can pay for my own." I suggested as they both looked at me before the blonde man looked over to Lay as her brown eyes glanced over to him. What is going on between those two? He has been flirting with her and putting his arm around her the entire time.. Are they a thing and she hasn't told me? Wait, if that's the case then why did what happened happen? I originally thought that Danielle was with the Show Off but then I discovered that she was dating Saraya. Lay would tell me if she was dating Dolph, right? Wait, it's her life if she wants to keep it a secret than the Brit can do as she please. But I am supposedly her best friend.. soo.. we don't keep secrets right..

"I think that's fair, what about you Claudio?" The Swiss man nodded at the American man and the pair of Superstars went to go pay for our meal, if I had my way I would have just purchased it myself. They handed us the to-go boxes and the Brit and I walked over to our table and grabbed the couple wings and the few slices of pizza that was leftover. I am surprised that I am able to walked around because I feel really bloated but thankfully my afternoon workout later on will burn all these calories plus I have a match tonight so that will help also. After gathering what remains of our lunch, we walked back over to the gentlemen that were waiting for us and walked out toward the parking lot.

"Layla?" I heard the European man call out to the Brit as she turned around to face him. "I don't know if you had any plans but I kind of need to borrow Natalie for a while, I need her help with something important. I hope you don't mind.." Wait, why does he need me still? I wonder if it's about the whole proposing to Sara thing. I guess it would be rude not to help my friend but I did want to spend some time with Lay, I hope she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Of course, I don't mind. That just means I get to hang out with Goldilocks so more." She cooed, a smile gracing her lips as she punched Nick playfully in which he groaned in response. I still want to know what their relationship is.. I need to know how close they are, I just can't explain why. The shorter woman turned and focused her eyes on me. "Nat? Text me when you get back to the arena?" It was almost like she was asking a question or she is doubting that I would want to talk to her after this.

"Of course, beautiful." I cooed pulling her into an embrace. When I let her go, she quickly turned away to look at her phone. However I could tell despite her darker skintone, a shade of bright pink across her cheeks. That's so freaking cute, I really didn't think she was that shy considering how loud and outgoing she is, well I think I could list endless amount of adjectives to describe her. "See you guys in a bit." They both nodded their heads before Claudio and I turned our heels and headed across the parking lot to the car the guys arrived in. "What's the plan, King of Swing?"

"Sorry it's kind of last second but I was hoping that maybe you could help me pick out the perfect gift for Sara.. I mean if you would rather good with Lay, maybe we can plan it for some other time."

"No, it's perfectly fine, Cesaro. I was just wanting to know what we were getting into." I smiled over to him as he opened the door on the passenger side for me. "Thank you." He responded with that charming smile of his and waited until I was comfortable and buckled in before he shut the door and walked over to his side. When he got in the car and fastened his seatbelt, I decided to ask him something. "Claudio, how close are Nick and Lay?"

Putting the keys in the ignition and turning the engine on, he looked over at me and answered, "Lay and Dolph have been the best of friends for as long as I can remember. Why you ask?"

"I don't know, Lay and I have been close for years but I haven't seen her associate with the male roster but maybe it's because I am always with my husband, I don't notice it. I was just curious because I didn't know if they were an item or not." I stated honestly as he pulled out of the parking lot of the pizza place, I have no idea where we are going though.

"Yeah it would seem that they are a couple, I also assumed that at first when I saw them together." At least I wasn't the only one that to jump to that conclusion, however they would be pretty cute together. The rest of the car ride was never quiet as Claudio and I could engage in several conversations about anything really but we mainly talked about Tyson and his soon to be fiance Sara, and my cats. Things were starting to get better for TJ despite what it shows on-screen and I couldn't be happier.. but however the back of my mind has been filled with guilt because of my encounters with Layla.. I can't tell him about that.. I don't want Lay to suffer because of it.. Then again, if I don't tell and somehow finds out then we are both screwed. It's rather if I want to protect myself or both of us..Snap out of it Natalie, positive thoughts only. We arrived at our destination from the look of things when we pulled into the parking lot after getting out of the dread Albany traffic. The sign read in the distance, Truman Jewelers so I instantly figured that's where we were going. Walking over to my car door he opened it and extended his hand, "Let me help you." With that his bigger hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me up, pointing his keys toward the car; he locked the dear before speaking again. "I heard Truman Jewelers is one of the best places in all Albany. I want to get something really special for Sara, possibly a necklace and maybe a bracelet to match the ring."

"Yeah, it's a princess cut engagement ring so you would new to get the same cut in order for it to match." I explained to him and he just blinked his eyes a couple times in confusion.

"I am so glad you knew that because I have no idea what I am looking for here."

"Thats why you brought me along, not only can we have conversation about cats but I am totally awesome and know what I am talking about.. most of the time." I said pointing to myself all cocky like before I corrected myself, the King of Swing chuckled before opening the door to the Jewelry store. "Thank you." I spoke to him as I walked inside and the first thing I saw was a black lab walked over to us, woah that's a big puppy. "Aren't you cute?" I cooed petting the massive dog on the top of it's head, not as even as my cats but still adorable. I like dogs but everyone should know by now because of Total Divas, Twitter and Instagram that I love kitties more. The labrador looked at me before putting one of it's paws up. I crouched down to it's level and held out my hand to it and the black puppy placed it's paw in my hand. "You are such a smart dog, aren't you...?" I glanced down to the collar around it's neck and the nametag. "Yaeger.." That's a unique name. to say the least. Kind of cute that he came and greeted me. Claudio grinned as crouched down like I did and shook the Yaeger's paw.

"Hello, welcome. I hope I hadn't been keeping you waiting long I was just finishing an engraving. My name is Paul, I am the owner of Truman's Jewelers." He greeted as we both stood up and walked over toward the counter as Yaeger followed behind. "I see you meet Yaeger, he is the official shop greeter, loves attention."

"And you taught him how to shake like that?" Cesaro asked.

"Indeed I did. He has been doing that since he was a puppy. Every place has something unique about them and I have my boy, Yaeger, here that loves people. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

At that question, the former ROH star turned to me with a confused face. I put my hand out to him and motioned for the box with the ring so I can show it to the professional. It took him a second before he realized what I wanted and the older man dug into his pockets and handed me the box. I opened it up, setting it on the counter for him to examine. "We are looking for a necklace or bracelet perhaps with princess cut style diamonds. What are your recommendation to match this ring style?" I asked him as I saw Claudio rubbed the back of his neck probably embarrassed because he has no clue what to do. I know a decent amount about rings and how the diamond is cut.. What? Every girl has looked up certain things they want for events, rather it be prom, wanting a certain dress, or wedding,; when I was younger, I always looked at rings and which one I would want my prince charming to propose with.. Then again that makes me seem selfish in a way, doesn't it? Eh, a woman can dream. We always dream of the perfect wedding and sometimes reality is much better, those moments that you have to pinch yourself to see if you are dreaming.

"Hm," The man picked up a magnifying glasses and examined it closely before handing it back to me. "This is a vintage, princess cut ring and all the things that we have in vintage , princess cut is over this way, follow me please."

We did just that and he lead us right over to the corner shelf where there was a lot fifty different kinds of necklaces, bracelets, and rings to choose from; since we already have a ring that eliminates about fifteen choices. Cesaro had a hard time between a couple choices but the man was nice enough to take them out of the case and let us hold them. Using me as the model so to say, he finally found the bracelet that Sara would like the most since she isn't much for wearing necklaces, at least I never saw her wear one before. Cesaro paid for the item and we thanked Paul for his help but going to leave the store, not without saying goodbye to Yaeger first.. "Thank you so much, Natalie. It means a lot that you took the time to help me. I can't repay you for how nice you have been to me."

"Anything for a friend, Claudio, but just make it perfect and try not to mess up. Let's head back to the arena, does that sound good to you?"

**Tyson's POV**

_During SmackDown.._

Earlier on tonight, I had to record a segment that leads up to tonight's Diva's match between my wife and Summer Rae with Layla by her side. Even though I feel uneasy being around these two with at least one of them possibly disliking me, it's only about a minute that I have to deal with it so least get it over with. Speaking of my wife also, I managed to follow her and Claudio into downtown Albany where they stopped and went to a place called Truman Jewelers. Seriously, they went to a jewelry store and he bought something for her? Like who the hell does he think he is buying my wife something like that? He really does have a thing for my wife, doesn't he? But wait, maybe I am over examining this way too much, there could be something else right.. I think after this match is a really good time to have a discussion with my wife. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions too fast.. Now it's time for this segment where I have to get into character. "Yeah ladies, last Monday on RAW I defeated Sheamus all by myself and that lead to Rusev winning the US Title.."

"Mhm, seems like Rusev should be thanking you for basically giving the title to him." Danielle cooed, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, Sheamus would have retained. If anything, they should have given the title shot to a real man like you, Tyson." I heard the Brit compliment me as I felt her finger glide gently across my chest. "Your so called wife should be more appreciative of all that you do for her, I know if I had a man like you, I would be so thankful for you." She purrs as she latched onto my arm.

"There you are Tyson." Here comes Nattie and she has had an angry scowl appear on her face the instant she saw her two on-screen rivals all over me. "I have been texting you all evening."

"I don't have my cell on me." I answered simply.

"Tyson here was just telling us how he defeated Sheamus on RAW." Summer told my wife, as she played with her hair like she normally does in her cocky heel persona. "But let me ask you something Nattie, do you even appreciate your husband?" The older of the blondes shot a menacing glare at the leggy blonde before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the two women that were previously flirting with me.

That was the video that showed on the titantron as both the Divas performed their entrances, Summer Rae coming out with her Slayer teammate, Layla. I went over to provide commentary for my match when in reality they just want me to gloat about beating Sheamus. The bell rang which signalled the match to start and both women stood in the middle of the ring before Summer made a run for the ropes as Natalie charged her. "This past Monday on Raw, I weakened Sheamus not only physically but mentally as well." My wife was trying to pull Danielle away from the ropes, but the blonde in red whipped her hair back which caused her opponent to let go. Summer instinctively performed her Spinning Heel Kick on my wife while I continued to speak, "And I did what my uncle, Bret Hart would do, WWE Hall of famer by the way."

The dancing Diva laid got and covered the Queen of Hart and the referee started to count. "1...2" Nat kicks out.

"I did what he would do in terms of getting under someone's skin."I continued my sleazeball character speech as I look toward the ring to see Summer Rae wrapping those long legs of her around my wife's waist for a nice body scissors. "And that it's also a mental game as well as a psychical game, and I gave the assist to Rusev this week to win the United States Championship." My voice itching with confidence as I pulled my feet on the announce table as I could hear Danielle yelling to Nattie. "I am the Wayne Gretzky of the WWE." At this point, the crowd was clapping as Natalya was trying to pry her opponents legs off of her "Wayne Gretzky as more assists than anyone is the NHL has points. Fact!" Natalya was able to reverse their positions to the point that Summer was laying down on the mat but kept her shoulders up, but still had her legs wrapped around the Canadian.

"He left Canada because his wife told him too." JBL had to butt in. Now Natalya able to amount some offensive and nailed the taller blonde in red with some hard shots to the head. "You realize that Bret is not your uncle right?" The Anvilette used that monstrous strength of her to pick up Summer Rae.

"Of course he is my uncle."

"He is Nattie's uncle." JBL spat back.

"Bret Hart is my uncle."

"Uncle in law." The former champion had to correct me as Natalya slammed the woman in red and gold down onto the mat.

"Last Monday night on Raw, I beat Sheamus, leading Rusev to win the United States Championship."

"Tyson, I got a great idea." Michael Cole finally spoke up as my wife slammed Danielle's head into the mat. "Your wife is actually in this match, how about you spend some time talking about your wife? And what she is doing in the ring, instead of sitting out here and bragging about yourself all the time." Trust me, I can watch her work in the ring all day long but apparently Creative and Vince doesn't want to give the Divas more time to compete. My wife is one of the hardest workers that I have ever seen in the company, not taking anything away from the other girls of course. It might be a biased opinion but I think her fans would agree with me.

"You want to see me support my wife?" I motioned over to the ring.

"Yes, that would be nice." As the camera pans back to the ring as the Queen of Hart steps on the upper back of the dancing Diva, bouncing off the ropes and then performs a running dropping to the face.

"Thanks Cole, for the advice. I really love it." With that I placed my custom headphones on the announce table and walked over to ringside. The Anvilette spun around and hit Summer hard with a discuss clothesline or she calls it, the Nattie by Nature. "Come on Nat!" I cheered as she grabbed the younger blonde's long legs and started to prepared for her submission finisher, the Sharpshooter. "Lock in the Sharpshooter! Go go Nat!" She glanced over at me for a second.

"I got it." Was her simple response but Summer squirmed enough to kick her in the chest.

When Nattie fell down, Danielle went for the rollup. "1...2...3!" I walked away from the apron disappointed like I was suppose to once they announced Rae the winner. Once the bell rung, Summer rolled out of the ring and Layla ran over to her side. I decided that I would go in and comfort my wife who was still on her knees, she control believe that she had lost to a damn roll up. I have to admit that match was too damn match not even two minutes of screen time. I slid back into the ring and got to her side and Layla pointed and laugh as Danielle was 'shocked' that she even won. Nattie shows that she was upset, but only in character and we start to talk. My wife stood to her feet glancing between the heel Divas and myself. I told her that I wasn't meaning to distract her but I just wanted to show my support for her. I proceed to pat her on the head, what the hell creative.. My wife is not a damn dog. After that, the Queen of Harts and I got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and into the back.

_Once in the back.._

I started watching the Main Event once we returned to the locker room area, Natalie went to the Women's showers in the meantime. The only thing that I was really focusing on was everything that I had witness when following Nattie, the double date, the mysterious gift that I couldn't see and the trip to the jewelry store. What did he get her that made her smile and looked as shocked as she was, for what I could tell? Part of me thinks that this is just me overreacting to everything but it's how she has been acting in previous weeks that makes me think that something big has been going on that I have been completely oblivious to. Now I just have to wait.

**Natalya's POV**

Nothing relaxes me after hearing the crowd roar for you and working a match, even if it was a merely two minutes then a nice hot shower. It's where I do all my best and logical thinking, the sound of the water is truly relaxing. Today has really been eventful for me, I was able to apologize to Lay and we went out to eat at this pizza place. It's hard to explain but Lay and I have this that we can't severe no matter what obstacle comes in my way. It's a friendship with a fellow co-worker that I haven't felt since Beth, give or take that Elizabeth and I are besties still. But it's different circumstances because she left the company over two years ago and she was my partner in crime. Putting on a pair of jeans, a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and my favorite cat shirt, it had grumpy cat on it. I decided that I would head straight back to TJ and enjoy what's left of the main event with him then maybe we can see what we could do for the rest of the night. When I opened the door, I noticed him laying on the couch so I walked in front of him and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead which got his attention. "Hey honey." Spoke my husband as he adjusted himself and patted the cushion next to him.

"How's the cage match?" I asked him as I sat beside him and nuzzled into him.

"Pretty damn good, I have to say. The fans don't give Glenn enough credit for what he does, the man have been wrestling since before we graduated high school. The mans a legend.. I just wish he won more matches, not taking anything away from Nick though." He explained as the match looks like it was almost done as Dolph was climbing over the cage and Kane was crawling over toward the door. The Devil's Favorite Demon opened the door and grabbed Dolph by his hair however the Show Off was able to get himself free and kick the door in the older man's face and jump down to the floor, which made him the winner.

Now that the show was over, we need to figure out what to do. "Want to go see a movie or something?"

He let out a sigh before sitting himself up so I moved off of his body and sat up. "Sure but we really need to talk about something first."

"Okay shoot."

"Why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?" Does he know about Lay and I? There is no way… Keep it cool, Nattie.

"What are you talking about, TJ? I am not hiding anything from you."

"You are a god damn liar, Natalie!" He spat and stood up. Where the hell is the sudden burst of anger coming from? I have never heard him swear like this before. What has gotten into him? "I know about everything, I saw you at Soho's Pizza with Layla, but you weren't alone, you were there with Claudio and Nick as well. I knew Layla was your cover up for something but out of all the guys, Cesaro, my best friend."

I stood up of the couch and shouted in a equal tone as him. "Were you following us? What the hell Tyson?" Un-fucking-believable. My husband thinks I am going to cheat on him with a co-worker so he has the nerve to stalk me, how long has he been doing this? Has he always done this?

"So what if I was, you are avoiding the question. I have a right to know what my wife is doing!"

"There is a difference between that and stalking, Theodore! We didn't even know the guys were going to be there, they walked over to us and I asked if they wanted to sit was us! That's all! I am not cheating on you with Claudio, I only love you." I yelled back at him, okay my temper is really starting to get the best of me but I have a right to be. Wouldn't you if you found that your own spouse doesn't trust you so they decide to fucking stalk you? I have no words to describe how hurt, betrayed and angry I am all at the same time.

"Like I would believe that, I know everything. He went out and showed you something, I noticed that shocked look on your face then you hugged and Claudio kissed your cheek. Not only that, but you went to Truman Jewelers.. Friends don't randomly walk into a jewelry store together and buy something. What did he buy you?"

"It isn't what it looks like, Theodore! Whatever.. I am going to go." I need to go find Cesaro so he can explained everything to my stalker doofus of a husband. I made a promise not to tell anyone his secret and I never break promises. Like he would believe me even I did tell him the truth. I went to walk around him but I felt his hand grabbed onto my wrist and pull me over to him, his grip tightened around it. "Ouch, TJ. That hurts."

"You aren't leaving until I get my answers." Sometime about his tone sent a shiver down my spine and it honestly terrified me. "What did he get you? Why were you at that store?"

"Just talk to Claudio yourself, I made a promise that I wouldn't say anything." I stated truthfully.

"Answer my damn questions!"

"I am not breaking my promise, just go talk to him." I spoke simply and calmly to him even though he is fuming; I pried his hand off of my wrist.. I rubbed it gently, that really hurt.. ow.

"You are such a fucking whore, Natalie!" That's the last thing he yelled to me before I felt his fist connect to my face causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. My husband.. just hit me. He physically hurt..me. I just held onto the side of my face and glanced up at him as his fist was still bailed up tightly. He looked at me and then the realization hit him hard as the scowl disappeared off his face and was replaced with a frown. Why would he punch me like that? What did I do to deserve this? All I did was help a friend.. and my husband hurts me. Why?.. I just started sobbing uncontrollably, I didn't care; I couldn't even move right at this moment. I have never been so terrified in my life. "Nattie.. I am so sorry.. I didn't mean too.." He said apologetically as I saw him crouch down in front of me. "Please.. look at me.." My brown, watery eyes gazed into his brown orbs as they looked glossy too. "You're bleeding.." He mumbled gently pressing his thumb against my lip. I could finally tasty my own blood, he drew my blood.. even if it was something has small as biting my lip to hard.

Tyson tried hugging onto me but I pushed him away. "Get the fuck away from me! I don't want you anywhere near me. Get out! Get out!"

"Please Nat, I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I didn't want to do that.. I never meant to hurt you." I felt him pull me into embrace and his arms tighten around me.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" I screamed, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He was trying to calm me down, and comfort but obviously I don't want to be anywhere near him. I just need to get away from him and just forget this ever happened. I need Lay.. she would be there for me.. I can always go to her with my problems. "Damn it, let me go Theodore!" I yelled at him with my voice cracking with every word as I beat on his chest repeatedly, trying to get free from him.

Tyson just looked at me sympathetically but refused to release me because he knew that I would flee. I just continued to cry, I could barely see with the amount crying I have already done.. I heard the sound of the door opening slowly and the next thing I heard was a voice as I looked up at the figure that appeared in the doorway. "Hey Nattie, I-"

**Author's Note: That was an eventful chapter, I hope it was worth the wait! Recap time! We start out of the diner but this time in Nat's POV. She seems to be confused about everything still which is normal. Cesaro asks her to go outside with him and we learned what he wanted. He needs Nattie's advice on how to make his proposal to Sara perfect and he should her the ring. After the stupidity of the guys arguing over the check, Natalya hugs onto Layla and noticed her blush. That isn't shyness Nat.. The pair leave to a place called Truman Jewelers, which is a legit place in Albany , New York. I did whatever that I could to figure out what the place would be like.. ex: Yaeger. With the help of Natalya, Claudio was able to get the perfect birthday gift. We switch to Tyson's POV during his segment with the girls thinking about what he saw.. he actually did follow them to the store and saw everything. The match was really short.. which sucks because my three favorite ladies were out there. Tyson wants to confront Nattie afterwards. We switch back to Natalya's POV after a nice shower, she heads back to her husband and they watch the end of the main event. However when the talk starts, it's calm for about two seconds.. Tyson snaps and doesn't believe a word she said because he actually punches his wife in the face. Is Nattie wrong for protecting her friend? IS she wrong for keeping a promise? He tries to apologize but the blonde start screaming for her husband to release her.. Then all of a sudden someone enters the room.. Who is standing in the doorway? Will Nattie forgive Tyson? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**PS: I am really happy to announce that OLS has reached over 3,000 views in merely 10 chapters. That's pretty damn impressive I must say, let's double it! It makes me really happy that you guys are liking the story!**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	12. Guardian Angels

**Author's Note: That was an eventful chapter, I hope it was worth the wait! Recap time! We start out of the diner but this time in Nat's POV. She seems to be confused about everything still which is normal. Cesaro asks her to go outside with him and we learned what he wanted. He needs Nattie's advice on how to make his proposal to Sara perfect and he should her the ring. After the stupidity of the guys arguing over the check, Natalya hugs onto Layla and noticed her blush. That isn't shyness Nat.. The pair leave to a place called Truman Jewelers, which is a legit place in Albany , New York. I did whatever that I could to figure out what the place would be like.. ex: Yaeger. With the help of Natalya, Claudio was able to get the perfect birthday gift. We switch to Tyson's POV during his segment with the girls thinking about what he saw.. he actually did follow them to the store and saw everything. The match was really short.. which sucks because my three favorite ladies were out there. Tyson wants to confront Nattie afterwards. We switch back to Natalya's POV after a nice shower, she heads back to her husband and they watch the end of the main event. However when the talk starts, it's calm for about two seconds.. Tyson snaps and doesn't believe a word she said because he actually punches his wife in the face. Is Nattie wrong for protecting her friend? IS she wrong for keeping a promise? He tries to apologize but the blonde start screaming for her husband to release her.. Then all of a sudden someone enters the room.. Who is standing in the doorway? Will Nattie forgive Tyson? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Summer's POV**

_After the Diva's match..._

I had finally gotten some screen time again, even if it was for about three minutes total. Like seriously are time constraints that bad that out of the two hours of Smackdown, we just get a fucking two minute match? It's infuriating but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, I couldn't be happier here in WWE.. well maybe I would make the Diva's matches longer. I hope Stephanie is fighting for us with the BOD and her father maybe for a least better matches on Main Event and Superstars. Anyways, my life has a professional wrestler made my shitty life better, I have a couple really close friends here on the main roster and a wonderful girlfriend of over a year. Speaking of Saraya, my little crumpet is probably stuffing her face with April or Tenille, known as Emma, right now; yeah that sounds about right. "Hey Danielle." I heard Lay call out for me in her beautiful, British accent as she took off the heels that the older woman wore out to ringside, tossing them in her bag. The Brit turned around, her back facing me as she pointed to her zipper. "I can't get the bloody zipper to come unstuck, help me out." She whined cutely, I know I can't see what face she is making but it's probably that little pout Lay does when she feel helpless.

"Yeah yeah. I got you, Layla." I told her as I walked over to her and grabbed a hold of the zipper as the brunette moved her long hair out of the way. I was unable to unzip it with ease, as the dress was able to slide off her easier now. Once Lay was able to get the dress off, I turned away out of respect and went back to putting my ring gear into my bag because I wasn't going to wear it in public. Jeans and a tanktop were perfectly fine for me, plus my favorite jacket that Paige gave me. "I am going to go thank Nattie for the match we had out there. Want to come with?" Natalie was a hard one to read on rather or not she likes me or not. At first, I know for a fact that she didn't because the Canadian flat out told me herself but that's when I was still a bitch to everyone. Saraya was a big help on my apology for how I treated the Neidhart woman. It was my whole issues with my ex and how I refused to be friends with anyone because my fear being hurt. I feel like she forgave me but I also suspect that Nattie is merely doing that because Lay is my friend.

"You go on ahead, I don't want to see her all lovey dovey with TJ. I might head to catering to see Raya and pick on my little Geekette. It's been awhile since I teased her." Layla spoke well covering her chest with shirt, woman and their insecurities sometimes I swear. Did Lay forget that all the girls share a changing room so we have all seen each other one time or another? Silly little crumpet.

"Suit yourself, my little Slayer. At least you know that I won't flirt with your woman. See ya back at the motel boo, remember that we leave in the morning." I cooed and even threw in a saucy wink and the short Brit rolled her eyes in response before I walked out the locker room, shutting the door tightly once I was in the hallway. I don't know why but I was really in some mood from some music so I pulled out my phone and searched my playlist while putting in headphones, putting it on full blast. The first song that was Work Bitch by Britney Spears because everyone loves her. This song has a really good message if you listen to it, saying that if you want something in life that you have to work for it. That's exactly what I did, despite what my haters say. Music allows me to block out any unnecessary noises and plus if anyone wants to talk to me, they can walk up to me. When I thought I heard screaming over my music, I pulled out an earbud and listened for a moment but there was an awkward silence so I put it back in. I guess I was imagining things. Arriving at Nattie's locker room, I knocked but when no one opened the door, I assumed that they were waiting for me to come in myself. Turning off my music and putting my phone back into my pocket, I opened the door. "Hey Nattie, I-" My eyes widened at the site before me as the blonde Canadian looked up at me before turning her head away quickly. Did I see that right? Her husband looked up at me, a look that I wouldn't forget.. guilt. The area around her eye was looked swollen, her eyes glassy like she had been crying and a lot at that, the fresh tear drop stains on her t-shirt show everything that I need to know.

"Danielle." The male Canadian said my name as he released Natalie and stood to his feet and turned to face me. "This isn't what it looked like..It was an accident, I didn't mean too." And judging the fact, that I could see hear whimpers and small sobs emit from the Neidhart, it doesn't seem like an accident.

"Doesn't look like what? That you stroke her, what kind of man does that to a woman!" I shouted at him and he flinched slightly by my sudden outburst and so was Nattie, as her eyes widened momentarily before looking back down to the ground.

"It was an accident, I swear." Kidd continued to pull the innocence card but I wasn't going to buy it for a second. Saraya and Layla are the only ones that know my past and I can tell when someone is being abused, they don't even have to say it.. because I have been a victim of it. Her face shows that this wasn't an accident because if so she would be trying to defend him and tell what really happened. I really was right about him, the Anvilette deserves better than this douchebag.

"You are lying, Theodore. But I don't want to hear what pathetic excuses you have." I brushed past him as I crouched down in front of the Hart woman, who hasn't said a single word this entire time. I reached out to her and gently grabbed a hold of her hand, "Come with me Nattie, let's get you away from him."

"This is none of your business, Danielle. Get out of our locker room!" Tyson shouted at me and pointed to the door.

"Only if Natalya tells me to leave." I told him as he looked down at his wife, basically demanding her to tell me to leave. Again she remained silent, however I felt her squeeze my hand tighter which I took that as way of telling me to stay. I released my grip on her hand and stood back up, turning to the man before stating, "Natalie wants me to stay so I am staying but I am getting her away from you."

"You are not doing anything, this is between my wife and I, don't get involved and trying to make yourself look better because everyone knows that all you care about is yourself." Do you really know me, Tyson? Oh boy, you obviously have my in-ring persona confused with my actual self; Summer Rae is completely different from Danielle Moinet. I am not going to leave this room, he is going to have to psychically force me out of this room. Nattie might not see me as a friend but she is a friend of Lay's so I am going to make sure that Theodore doesn't hurt her. That's what Layla would do. "Get out." He reached over and gripped a hold of my wrist and tried pulling me toward the door that was still cracked slightly. When his other hand grabbed onto the doorknob, I decided I had enough and roughly collided my hand across his cheek, enough for him to stumble back. "You went too far, Danielle." With that, he shoved me back against the couple of lockers that were in the room, I felt a sharp pain travel up my back to my head. Ow fuck! He went over to his wife that looked like she wanted to yell something but remained quiet as he pulled her up. "Let's go, we are going to go talk about this elsewhere."

"Bullshit!" I spat at him, standing back up only to get lightheaded and lean up against the lockers. "TJ, you really think you are going to get away with striking your wife. Natalie deserves much better than you..even I told her that myself."

I closed my eyes momentarily, it relaxed the pain slightly and when I opened all I saw was a blur and then TJ was tackled onto the floor and the blonde Neidhart fell back onto the couch, luckily. "You god damn wanker, I am going to kill you!" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that familiar accent as the tiny Brit was using all the strength she had to punch his face in. I am not going to stop this because he deserves it, makes me wonder how much she heard of that conversation. I am glad that the older woman showed up when she did though, one thing people need to understand about abusers.. they promise to stop that it was an accident.. however the continuous times after are definitely not the case. That's why no matter what Natalya is going to leave with us. "Doesn't feel good to be punched in the face, does it asshole!" Layla snarled as Tyson shoved her off of him but that didn't stop the brunette from continuing to beat on him. "How fucking dare you Theodore! Not only did you hit your supposed soulmate but you hurt my best friend.."

"Get the fuck off me, you psychotic bitch!" Another hard shove with his foot to Lay's chest, knocked her onto the floor and he climbed on top of my best friend to strike her. I grabbed the nearest object which was ironically the Neidhart's ring attire boot and chucked it at his head which stunned him.

"Check on her, I am going to be the one to give him an asskicking of a lifetime." The Brit said confidently before turning her attention back to the Canadian man as she pummeled on his face so more with a satisfied smirk on her face.

The only thing I could do right now was comfort the Anvilette, who now had her eyes shut and her knees pulled back up to her chest. "Nattie.." I crawled over to her on the couch and got on my knees so I could be at eye level with her. "Natalie.." Nothing but awkward silence, is there something more to this that has her some traumatized so much? Maybe something verbally.. I don't think sexually at all, at least I would hope not or the authorities might never find his body. I ran my fingers through her blonde tresses trying to soothe her as her brown orbs gazed up at me. I sat beside her on the couch as I just waited for some kind of reaction out of her. The Neidhart woman suddenly wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me closer to her, I could her start to sob again as she buried herself into my chest. "Shhh.. it's okay.. We got you, it's going to be okay." I cooed as I ran my fingers up and down her back.

"Had enough yet..because I have been waiting for a long time for this opportunity..How does it feel being beat by a-" Tyson interrupted her by elbowing her hard in the ribs, causing her to gasp out and wrapping his hands around her throat, squeezing tightly.

"You Divas are all the same but I will not stand for someone attacking me.. I am merely defending my-" Layla wasn't going to have any of his bullshit so she squirmed enough to kick him in his groin.

"Defending yourself, don't make me laugh.. we are defending our friend.." Here so goes again with a combination of slaps, and punches whatever she could get in until I started to hear what sounded like footsteps.

"What the hell is all the commotion in here, guys-" I heard a male voice this as I looked up to see John Cena followed by his girlfriend, Nikki Bella. "Layla! Get the hell off of him! Nicole.. get her." He exclaimed as he looked over to his girlfriend, who instantly ran over and grabbed the smaller Brit and made an honest attempt to restrain her as Lay thrashed about in the older Bella's grasp. "What is going on Lay?"

"That god damn wanker hit Natalie and then hurt Danielle! He deserves to pay!" John looked down to Tyson, who was just trying to figure out why the hell a Bella and Cena were now here. The expression that showed on John's face was definitely one that I have never seen before as he picked Kidd up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"A man that strikes a woman is nothing but a coward.. but three. I lost all respect I have for you. That's one that you never under hardly any circumstances do.." The Posterboy of the WWE stated coldly, however he just glared at the Canadian.

"Lemme at him, Nicole.. Let me go. I ain't done punching him yet!" My Slayer partner was still struggling to get free.

"I can't do that." Nicole stated simply, trying to remain calm but you can clearly see it in her eyes that she was furious too; surprisingly Nikki has a better control of her temper then us. "Is she okay.." She asked me as the former Diva's Champion pulled the Brit away further away from the men, and then the curvier Bella noticed the swelling around the blonde's eyes. "Oh my god! He did that too her, that bastard." The woman snarled before looking down at Layla, who was started to slowly calm herself down and then back over to me. Her brown eyes looked back over to Kidd before she sighed and said. "Fuck it, kick his ass, Lay. He deserves it."

The older twin released the shortest woman, who instantly ran over to John and Tyson. Layla was able to get one good elbow on Theodore's nose. She went to pounce on him but SuperCena picked her up when she charged and slung the oldest woman over his shoulders. "Damn it Nicole, I said to restrain her. Lay, he is not worth it and stop hitting my back, that's not going to get you released any faster."

"Fucking bitch, probably just broke my nose..!" Tyson groaned out, while covering his face and I suppressed the strong urge to .

"You deserved it, pinocchio!"

"What the hell is going on here!" Again another deep voice shouted out and I immediately tensed up to see the COO of the company storm into the locker room but the thing that got me terrified the most when I saw the Billion Dollar Princess right beside him and the glare that she was shooting at us of us that made me shiver against the Hart woman. "Huh? Is someone going to answer me?"

"We want answers NOW!" Oh god, there is that intimidating snarl from the McMahon woman. No one said anything at that moment and her blue eyes glanced over to the Doctor of Thuganomics, who still had the tiny Brit over her shoulders and then looked to me while I was still holding Natalie. The Vice Principal Owner of the WWE walked around her husband and walked over to the sofa before crouch down beside the former Champion, gently moving a strand a hair away from her face, seeing the eye that was hit. Remaining silent, Stephanie glanced back up at her husband before walking over to John and pointing sternly for him to release Layla. With a nod, he obeyed putting the former LayCool member down and waited to protest to Stephanie but remained quiet.

"I don't know what exactly what is going here but Tyson, come with me to my office. I am getting to the bottom of this." Paul said sternly to the Hart Dynasty member.

"But she is the one that attacked me!" He yelled out, pointing over to Layla.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She yelled back restraining herself from charging at him again in front of her boss. The two that were fighting for Nattie's affection starting arguing with each other, with Nikki wrapping her arms around Lay's waist to prevent her from losing her temper.

"Enough! I don't care who started what. Kidd you better go straight to my husbands office, go!" The former Women's Champion instructed him and he just lowered his head and obeyed, following the COO out the door. "Layla, my office now!" Shit, I had that gut feeling this would happen. Stephanie and Hunter do not tolerate this kind of behavior in the workplace.. The former partner of Fandango nodded her head before walking out the door, shooting back one last glance to check on Nattie. "Danielle, I suggest that you take Natalie to Doctor Simmons and get check out, you as well. All of you, I will be back to get your statements on the what actually happened so none of you are not allowed to leave just yet." With that the McMahon woman turned her heels walking out the door and turning around the corner disappearing from our sight with the Brit behind her.

Nicole let out a long, drawn out sigh before walking over us and asked. "Are you okay, Nattie?"

"Yeah." For once she responded with shocked me because Nattie didn't say anything the entire time until now. The blonde finally looked up at the Diva that she trained and then looked over to Cena, who walked his way over to us. "Thank you guys so much." However when she turned to me, the Canadian looked confused if anything; oh right, she thinks I hate her. "You stood up for me..I thought you hated me, that's the impression I got.."

"I don't hate you, I thought you hated me..because well I think we know the story by now.. What Theodore did was wrong, and I wasn't going to just walk away. We just got off on the wrong foot.. for like two years and countless slaps, and matches." She just flash a small smiled before touching her face where it was swelled that was starting to change color. Another wave of pain shot up to the back of my neck so I decided to rub it gently until I felt something warm and wet..

I moved my hand away from where the pain was the greatest and noticed it was coated with blood. What? Was I really so concerned about Nattie that I couldn't even tell I was bleeding? "Oh my god, Danielle. You are bleeding.." Nikki mumbled before sitting next to me. "Here let me take a look at it.." I just let her do whatever she wanted to do, moving my hair out of the way the brunette was examining it when I seen John look over at it too. "Ouch. The locker got you pretty good."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." I heard the Anvilette tell me as the blonde looked down at my bloody hand.

"It's not your fault." I reassured her and she just shook her head from side to side..

"Danielle, let's get over to have Doctor Simmons and have you two evaluated because that cut could be infected because of the metal lockers.. Here." The older man tossed me his little cloth like thing that he hold up during his entrances, the baby blue cloth that says 'Never Give Up'. I just looked up at him questioningly before he added in. "Use that to slow down the bleeding until we can get in there. Not like I won't get like a one hundred more next week. Let's go."

**Layla's POV**

If only I would have gotten a few minutes more before everyone else decided to interfere, he would have been six feet under for the crimes that he just committed. How dare he lay a finger on her like he did? Tyson supposedly still loves her after being together for thirteen years but for what I heard, that isn't love, it's merely one-sided. Natalya loves him but he obviously doesn't feel the same. The Neidhart woman is too precious to be a victim of that, I made a promise a long time ago that I would do anything for her and mentally to myself to always protect her. So I took matters into my own hands, fuck running and getting security; I had been itching to show him what I really think of him. But everything comes with consequences that must occur for everything to become balanced in the world and I am about to feel those said consequences. Right now, I am walking beside the boss lady herself to her office where I would probably be released or suspended. When we arrived at the office, I swallowed hard before watching her take a seat in her chair, resting her elbows against the wooden desk. Her blue eyes were glued to me for a second before looking down to the chair, basically telling me to take my seat. "Tell me Layla, why did I have to bring you in here? You have been here longer than any Diva and a good bit of the male roster. Never had a single problem with you until now." The brunette spoke while massaging her temples.

"Because I beat the living shit out of Theodore because he punched his wife and hurt, Danielle." I stated honestly.

"You aren't even going to try to talk your way out of this?" She arched her eyebrows in confusion. "You know violence to this degree can result in your contract getting terminated."

"Nope and I realize that. I mean you saw the swelled eye yourself, Stephanie, the fact that Nattie wouldn't speak. This was a long time coming for them, but I wasn't going to let him continue to do it. I was going to protect my friends before he could do any more damage.. I probably broke his nose and that wanker bloody deserved it." Just remembering the scene that I just running in there made my blood boil and my hands' grip tighten on the chair.

Stephanie nodded her head letting out a sigh as she buried her chin into her hands with her elbows still firmly on the wooden surface. Those eyes of her were staring daggers into my soul but I feel like it wasn't those menacing eyes that I normally would feel. I am waiting for those famous words that she adapted from her father, however her silence was more troubling. "What were doing before you went to the locker room?"

"I went to see if Saraya and April were catering but Tenille told me that they had went somewhere with Foxy somewhere so I decided to go see Nattie."

She nodded her head. "Why did Danielle go to see Natalie? Do you know?"

"Summer wanted to thank Nat for the match they had tonight."

Again she nodded her head before tapping her finger against the desk, "What all did you exactly see and hear before you attacked Tyson?" I know what's she is doing, Stephanie is seeing if I show any signs of nervousness or me lying.

Trust me, I don't intend to lie to her; I really don't want her to kill me. "When I went around the corner, I saw the open up slightly and Danielle slapped him right across his face and then he mumbled something before shoving her back into a presume the lockers. Then he grabbed a hold of Nattie's wrist and went to leave before she didn't want to leave. I could hear Dani say something along like, 'TJ, you really think you are going to get away with striking your wife. Natalie deserves much better than you..even I told her that myself.' I was already going to confront him about hurting Summer but I lost it when I heard that and ran down the hall into the room and pounced on the asshole..That's the honest truth. You will probably get more details from Danielle about because I assume that she either witness it happen or went in there right after. John and Nicole heard me yelling at him and went in to separate us but seen the bruise themselves and wanted to act the same as me, especially Nikki. The bond between us girls is almost unbroken...so if you are going to fire me, go ahead and do it because if he tries again, he will be six feet under next time."

Stephanie's menacing look faded and a small laugh escape before she looked down to her phone and started typing away on it. "Very well then the one I really need to talk to is Danielle since I don't believe Natalie will tell me what happened yet. Do you think you can talk to her, Lay, and see if she will tell you what happened?" I nodded my head up and down and she smiled slightly. "Good and you can relax, I am not going to fire you over something that was justified in my opinion. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing.. However, I want you and Natalie to take the rest of the week off, that way it will give her some time to heal psychically and emotionally. Don't worry about Theodore, he is going to be working non-stop this week and then starting next Monday, he will be suspended until Survivor Series." That famous smirk of hers appeared. "Be ready by ten in the morning, I will have someone come pick you two up and take you to the airport."

"Thank you Steph, she will be relieved to hear this. If Nattie tells me anything about what happened, I will call you.. Am I dismissed boss?" I asked slowly getting out of chair. Now I really want to just go and cuddle up to the blonde Canadian, who is probably still too terrified to understand what the hell happened.

"Of course, just try not to make a habit of beating the hell out of the male superstars.." The McMahon Princess turned to her computer and started typing away and right when I started walking toward the door, I heard her mumble, "The things we all do for love.."

I turned back around to face her. "Pardon? Did you say something, boss?"

"Don't play clueless, Ms. El.. You know exactly what I am talking about, it's way more obvious than you think." Stephanie smiled again and I realized that she knows about my affection for Nattie. Do I really make it that obvious? "I am normally one that should be nagging you not to date a coworker because it will always end badly.. However the situation is different with her being married." Aw, why did you have to remind me boss lady.. "You always need to continue fighting for the ones that you love.. That's why I beat the shit out of Trish Stratus backstage all those years ago because she was making the moves on my man. Busted her lip and everything, and they say Princesses can't fight..so I can understand the situation here. Go on, go comfort Natalya.. she is going to need it." One of the best bosses if not the best boss ever, despite her on-screen character.. Stephanie cares deeply for us all. If not than she would have fired me ass right on the spot..

_Back at the hotel.. About an hour later.._

"That god damn wanker, who the bloody fuck does he think he is attacking my Rae of sunshine like that?" Saraya snarled, pacing back in forth in our hotel living room. The fellow Brit had just rushed back from hanging out with Victoria, known to the world as Alicia Fox, and April when I had to call and tell her that Danielle had to get stitches on her neck because of Theodore. I told her that I would explain everything that Summer had told me happen right after she got done talking to Stephanie. Paige was mad at herself because for a while the black haired woman had shitty service and didn't receive the messages that I had sent. "I swear to God, that bastard already has one foot in the grave.." The raven haired Brit was still livid like I was but I had just explained the entire thing to her which took a whole five minutes. "And you said that he is suspended from next Monday until Survivor Series?" With that I nodded my head and the younger woman sighed before looking back into her room, where Danielle was sleeping due to the medication that the doctor gave her to relax the pain. "How is Nattie?"

"I don't even know, she has hardly said anything since I came back from Stephanie's office, your girlfriend said that Nat spoke a little bit to her and Nikki but once they left to see Simmons.. the only responses that they got out of her was 'yeah' and 'okay'." I explained to the Brit taking a small sip of my water that I had on the coffee table. "She has been in the shower for quite a while though.." I glanced back at the door to mine and her bedroom that we were going to share together.

"I don't hear any water running so Nattie is probably getting dressed. Don't worry, she is safe now." The youngest Diva told me as she flopped right beside me on the couch and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "I love you so much right now for breaking that asshole's nose.." With that, the gothic Brit nuzzled into me, knowing how much I hate when people invade my personal space, especially when I am tired… and she isn't Natalie..

"I love you too my little crumpet.. but you are choking me."

"Sorry." She stuck out her tongue playfully before releasing me and scooted back to the other cushion. That's when we heard a loud crashing noise from the other room and it scared the living daylights out of Saraya and I both. "What the hell was that?"

"It was from the bathroom, I am going to go check on Nattie.. I will yell if I need you.." I got off the couch and rushed into my bedroom and over toward the bathroom door. That sounds like glass, I believe so I know that something is going on with Nattie because Summer hasn't moved an inch in her bed. "Nattie?" I knocked on the door and the only response that I got was the sound of sobs and whimpers on the other side. "Natalie, love?" Again, the blonde didn't respond to me so I opened the door and looked down that the blonde sitting against the wall, only wrapped in a towel, her hair still soaked. There was glass shards all over the floor and the entire mirror was cracked and shattered in some places and the only thing that could have broke it was her hairbrush that lying away from her. "Nattie, what's the matter, love?" I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her and the Canadian just continued to sob. That's a dumb question to ask really because I know this has something to do with Tyson and what he did too her. I just want her to talk to me so I can understand what's going on, I feel so clueless about this. What's the trigger for him hurting her? "Talk to me.."

Her chocolate colored eyes glanced up at me before mumbling. "I didn't d-do anything wrong."

"I know that you didn't, it wasn't your fault." I spoke truthfully as I got myself comfortable and beside her against the wall, trying to avoid the glass shards on the tile floor.

"But at the same time, I did. I didn't tell him what he wanted to know." What is she talking about? I saw her wipe her eyes before the Hart woman continued. "I-I.. H-He didn't trust me so he followed us." You gotta be fucking kidding, TJ had the nerve to follow us today... I felt her body lean against me and her head was resting comfortably on my shoulder. So I just brought one of my hands up and started running my fingers through her hair. "I wanted to keep C-Claudio's secret.. I never break promises.. If he wanted to know, all he had to do was talk t-to Cesaro. Theodore g-got mad.. He called me a w-whore and then he hit me.."

"He called you a whore.." This guy doesn't freaking stop, first he bashes her self esteem constantly, then always treats her like crap and now calling her names and abusing her. "Don't listen to him, Natalie.. it's not true."

"But I..I.. it is true!" She screamed before started sobbing again.

"You are not a whore, Nattie. Look at me." I grabbed her face and made her look up at me because the blonde was being stubborn. "Don't let him get to you. I know you love him with everything that you have but if he felt the same, Theodore wouldn't have done what he did. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially one of the sweetest people that I know. Nattie, you are such a strong woman and it pains me and all of your friends to see you like this. We are here to help you, getting through this is going to be hard, your hardest challenge yet..but we aren't leaving your side."

"Everytime, I look it the mirror.. I am j-just reminded.. of the.."

"It's okay. It's going to be okay.." I hugged onto her tightly. "I am going to be right beside you the entire way. I am going to leave the room so you can just dressed.." I spoke before picking up some of the bigger shards on the floor so that neither of us would step on them. "Then after that, we can watch television or something, okay?" I turned back to look at the Canadian, who finally stood up and nodded her head, so I left the room shutting the door.

I walked back into the living room and over toward the freezer and grabbed the ice pack that we had in there for her and one of the washcloths on the counter. "How is Nattie doing?" I heard Saraya ask me.

"Okay. I got her to talk to me some and she kind of broke the mirror in the bathroom.. I will pay for the damages tomorrow. Can you go sweep it up for me once she gets out? I am going to see if I can keep her calm.. and possibly get her to sleep."

"Yeah but you owe me some bacon in the morning." Saraya responded again sticking out her tongue. "I gotta go for a broom for the maids or something.. be back shortly." With that she walked out the door with her purse.

I decided to grab a little bowl, that I could see the ice pack in when it starts melting and walked back into the the bedroom and I see the Neidhart sitting at the edge of the bed, staring blankly off into space. I sat the bowl on the nightstand on my side of the bed and crawled over to her. "Love?" The blonde Canadian acknowledged me and turned to face me. "Here, put this on for a little bit.." I said gently pressing the ice pack against the swell part of her face, it pains me everytime that I look at it because if I would have went straight with her after the match, it probably wouldn't have happened.

"Thanks.."

I noticed the frown as her hand covered mine for a second before I moved mine away so she could hold it. I took my phone off the nightstand and I wanted to think of something to do that could cheer her up. I knew the only thing that she loved the most besides wrestling so I went to YouTube and typed in what I needed into Youtube. "Come here love, I gotta show you something." The blonde obeyed and crawled over beside me as I layed back onto the comfy bed and she made her way over beside me and nuzzled up to me so we could both watch.. Any video with cats could work but as long as it makes her happy and temporarily forget tonight's events. "That one looks like Louie.." I laughed pointing to the Persian cat that was trying to fit inside a vase and then the case fell over and started rolling around with the cat inside.

"I miss my babes.. but yeah, it looks like him.. he just prefers his designer bowls." She laughed lightly.

"Stephanie is giving you and I the rest of the week off so we are heading back to Miami tomorrow.. you will get to see your babies and I will get to meet Char Beezy.." The blonde smiled before her attention back to the videos and I just let it play random ones for the most part. Over the next hour, we just watched random animal videos that appeared on the playlist. Whatever would make her laugh because that was what I really needed to hear. I took the ice pack from her and set it in the bowl. After a while, the Canadian fall asleep with her arms wrapped around me; I knew I was a comfy body pillow but dang. Not that I am complaining or anything, I set the alarm for eight in the morning because I want to get up early enough to make everyone breakfast. With the air conditioner running, Saraya had to throw me an extra blanket because I couldn't move nor did I want too. I put the cover over her so Nattie doesn't get sick plus her body warmth is all I need. As long as she is with me, I am going to keep her safe, if Tyson wants to try and hurt her again.. he has an army of angry Divas to go through but I am the one he is going to worry about the most.

**Author's Note: I know, you guys get two chapters back to back. I do have other stories that I work on so that's why I am slower to update this one.. I am trying to keep muses going for this story but I am also having a more social life since I broke up with my ex.. Recap time. We started with Summer's POV and her and Layla are in a locker room getting changed after SmackDown went off the air. Danielle wants to go thank Natalya for the match and asks Layla if she wants to tag along. Lay doesn't wanna because she doesn't want to see the couple all lovey dovey..and decides she wants to go see Paige and AJ. Summer goes alone, putting music in her ears. We discover that she was the one that walked in the door at the end of the last chapter. Danielle surprises Nattie and actually defends her..Tyson..you didn't need to push her.. you dick.. However Summer yelled something that got the attention of Lay who attacked TJ punching his face in.. The dancing Diva decides to go check on Nattie, and the Neidhart actually hugs into her which surprised her. John and Nikki come in and separate everything. The Nicole gets pissed and lets Layla go and she elbows Tyson in the face. The bosses come in and take Layla and Kidd to their offices and Natalya and Summer talk (first interaction this entire story with just the two of them.. and they realize that the latter isn't a bad person) We switch to Lay's POV which her talk with Stephanie.. Layla is brutally honest about the entire thing and Stephanie surprisingly has a heart and doesn't punish her.. (She isn't a bitch in this story..) Boss Lady knows of Lay's feeling because Steph knows everything..tbh.. Back at the hotel, Saraya has been filled in about the situation at hand, and we learn that Danielle had to get stitches for the cut of the back of her neck.. Layla finds a way to comfort Natalya until she falls asleep.. What will happen next? Read to find out.. I am sure that we haven't seen the last of Tyson, right?**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	13. That Safe Feeling

**We started with Summer's POV and her and Layla are in a locker room getting changed after SmackDown went off the air. Danielle wants to go thank Natalya for the match and asks Layla if she wants to tag along. Lay doesn't wanna because she doesn't want to see the couple all lovey dovey..and decides she wants to go see Paige and AJ. Summer goes alone, putting music in her ears. We discover that she was the one that walked in the door at the end of the last chapter. Danielle surprises Nattie and actually defends her..Tyson..you didn't need to push her.. you dick.. However Summer yelled something that got the attention of Lay who attacked TJ punching his face in.. The dancing Diva decides to go check on Nattie, and the Neidhart actually hugs into her which surprised her. John and Nikki come in and separate everything. The Nicole gets pissed and lets Layla go and she elbows Tyson in the face. The bosses come in and take Layla and Kidd to their offices and Natalya and Summer talk (first interaction this entire story with just the two of them.. and they realize that the latter isn't a bad person) We switch to Lay's POV which her talk with Stephanie.. Layla is brutally honest about the entire thing and Stephanie surprisingly has a heart and doesn't punish her.. (She isn't a bitch in this story..) Boss Lady knows of Lay's feeling because Steph knows everything..tbh.. Back at the hotel, Saraya has been filled in about the situation at hand, and we learn that Danielle had to get stitches for the cut of the back of her neck.. Layla finds a way to comfort Natalya until she falls asleep.. What will happen next? Read to find out.. I am sure that we haven't seen the last of Tyson, right?**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV**

**November 5th, 2014**

I can't remember what time my eyes shot open and I couldn't fall back to sleep, not that I could really sleep in. I just rolled over and stared at the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully next to me Today here in a few hours, we will on a plane heading down to Miami to where I will be relaxing in the NeidHart's home with the Canadian woman and her babies. ''I'm insatiable, I can't get enough.-' Before the alarm could get any further, I turned it off, great now it's eight in the morning so I better start getting breakfast started. Luckily for me, the alarm did not disturb the Neidhart woman in the slightest so I gently sat up and got out of bed, grabbing onto my phone so where nothing would wake her up. Once I made my way to the kitchen I dug throughout the small cabinets of pots and pans, and grabbed what I needed. Thankfully, Saraya and Danielle went to the store yesterday and grabbed a few small things for today because I think they are leaving in the afternoon. I grabbed the cartoon of eggs, the bacon and anything else that I would need. That's when I remember that I needed to call Stephanie and update her about the situation so I walked over to the coffee table and dug out my bluetooth headpiece and connected it to my ear. That way I can multitask and start cooking while I talk to her. I set the phone over on the opposite counter, after dialing the Billion Dollar Princess's number. After the third ring, I heard a voice on the other line, "Good morning, Ms. El. What do I have the pleasure of you calling me so early?"

I can't tell if she is being genuine right now or sarcastic because I could have just woke her up. "I actually wanted to tell you what I found out last night.. Nattie talked to me. I apologize if I woke you up.."

" You didn't. What exactly did she say Layla? How is she doing?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess she is doing okay, right now I am letting her sleep as long as she can before I get breakfast done. Last night, Natalie kind of snapped and sort of broke the motel mirror with her hairbrush. Apparently when Nattie and I went out to lunch yesterday, he followed us. We went out to the Soho's Pizza Place in downtown, that's where we ran into Claudio and Nick, and Nat invited them to sit with us. Once we were finished with our meal, Cesaro asked to speak to the other Diva privately. Whatever happened out there must of set TJ off, Nattie told me that she didn't want to break her promise to him and that if he wanted to know just to go talk to Cesaro. He apparently called her a whore before hitting her.."

"So judging by that story, Theodore apparently thinks that his wife is sleeping with Claudio.." The McMahon woman stated almost unsure.

"That's what I am thinking, their marriage hasn't been right for a while now.. Once we payed for the food, well the guys paid for us, Claudio needed to borrow Nattie for a while.. I guess Tyson followed them then too.. I have no clue where they went though." I explained the rest to my boss as I was working on the eggs.

"I see, I guess that makes sense. How is Danielle doing?" Stephanie asked about the other Diva.

"Once they finished stitching her up, we went and got her prescription filled and as soon as Summer took the medicine, she was out like a baby and hasn't moved since."

"Alright, I am glad that they are both doing better. I need to hop off here because I need to go to a meeting in about fifteen minutes. Remember to be ready by ten, someone will be waiting outside your hotel for the two of you as well as when you get off the plane in Miami. Remember if you two need anything else, I am only a phone call away." Stephanie told me before I heard Paul in the background talking to her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. McMahon, and I will. Goodbye."

"See you Lay."

We hung up and I proceeded to continue working on breakfast for everyone and turned on the coffee pot that I had set last night. That's why I love Stephanie so much, such an amazing boss to have. Hell normally I would complain when I have to take time off but they haven't been using me much as of late. This time is an exception because it's going to be just Natalie and I and a week of relaxation at her house, possibly some pool time and lots of cuddling because she needs affection. This time, I am promising myself now that I will not fuck up this time, not right now I really need to be her shoulder to cry on. I made a promise to her as well that I will be by her side during this tough phase of her life. I heard one of the doors open slowly but however my attention was getting more plates out of cabinet but I couldn't reach them. "I got them." I heard a familiar British accent tell me as she grabbed the paper plates with ease. I turned over and smiled at the raven haired younger woman as she only smirked before holding them above her head. I just groaned and started trying reach up and grab them, why must I be so damn short? "Come on shortshit, jump for them.. come on you can reach them.." Saraya cooed waving them around above me.

"Saraya give me the bloody plates.. this isn't fun for me." I whined as I jumped up trying to grab them again. The British woman always seems to have fun picking on me because I am the shortest Diva on the roster, nevermind I am tied for the shortest with April. That's why I wear heels at times but normally never changes anything because all the Divas love wearing heels. "I hate you sometimes.." I grumbled as I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"Awe, is Layla tired already? Come on love, you can get t-" That's when someone reached up and jerked the bag of paper plates away from the gothic woman. Paige pouted as her girlfriend walked into her line of sight with a smirk on her face. "Danielle, that's no fair.. I was playing with her."

"Come on Raya, stop being childish and leave Lay alone." Summer reasoned with her girlfriend before handing me the plates that I was trying to get from Paige. "Those are for you. Layla can't help that she is short." The blonde decided to casually leaned over and place her elbow on my shoulder before looking down at me. Ha ha very funny, my Slayer partner using me to lean on but telling your girlfriend not to make fun of my height. Such an ass. Ugh, short people problems.. "Anyways, I smelled bacon so I got up." Of course you did because your appetite is just as bad as Saraya's but you never have to worry about gaining weight..

"How are you feeling?" I asked her while pushing her elbow off of me and placed the plates onto the counter and untying the bag so I can plate the food so they would shut up and stop picking on me.

"My neck still hurts but the medicine helps. How is Nattie doing? Is she doing okay?" The dancing Diva asked while propping her onto the counter casually as Saraya did the same right next to her and leaned against the North Carolina woman, who only nuzzled up closer to her. They are so adorable I swear but with them not going public it's hard to hide their love for each other when half of the time they are beating the shit out of each other, I can relate to some degree.

That's when I heard the other door opened and the three of us looked over to the older of the blondes, who emerged out of the room rubbing her eyes before mumbling, "I heard my name..and smelled food."

"Good morning, love. I was about to come wake you up and tell you breakfast was ready. We are leaving in about an hour in a half so I thought I would let you sleep in some." I told the Canadian woman as she wore a small smile before walking over to the other side of the counter and propping herself on the other end of the counter closer to me because what are chairs right? I mean they are over there, like a few steps away but this is less effort.

I went back to doing all that I needed to do and continued plating all the food that I had made and it was Summer that started back up the conversation. "How are you feeling Natalie? Did you sleep alright?"

I glanced back toward the blonde who slowly traced two fingers over her swollen eye before speaking. "My face still hurts but it could be worse, right?" A small laugh escaped her before talking again. "I mean I can't be feeling perfectly fine but Lay helped me feel a little better by watching cute cat videos and it reminded me of my babies at home. I miss them but I will get to spend the entire week at home and we'll get to relax. Last night, I surprisingly well, and Danielle.. I can't thank you enough for standing up for me...you didn't have too."

"But I did, now is not the time to talk about it Nattie; let's just say that I can relate and that I am here for you. Any friend of Lay and Raya is a friend of mine and I shouldn't have judged you as quickly as I did. That was my mistake and your natural reaction to dislike me was justified." The leggy blonde explained as she smiled over to the Neidhart woman.

"Maybe I judged you a little too fast, you don't seem that bad. Thanks Danielle." That good, we are all friends here and now we don't need to worry about anything. While those two rookie Divas were being all lovey dovey and cute with each other, I decided to walk over to the freezer and grab the ice pack that I had Saraya put back in the freezer when she brought me a blanket. Walking over to the counter where Natalya was, I reached up slowly and placed it on her eye however she did flinched slightly. "Thanks Lay."

"That should take away the pain for a little bit.." I told her as her hand cover mine again as she brought it up to the ice pack. I get all warm and fuzzy inside with the slightest touch for her and it's driving me insane. "Anyways, breakfast is ready.." That's when I heard the other two women hop off the counter and walked over to where the food was sitting as I moved my hands away from Natalya's as she just smiled at me slightly. "Coffee is ready, nice and hot and Saraya I swear to God, don't be trying to steal all the bacon." That's when the Brit turned around and looked at me with puppy dog eyes with two pieces bacon sticking out of her mouth. "This is why I normally hide my bacon from you. Jeez.." I looked down at her plate and scolded her again. "Put some of it back.."

That got Nattie to laugh as the Anti Diva groaned before placing about five strips of bacon onto the plate I had set them on and chewing the ones that she had in her mouth. "I might have a small problem.." The Brit laughed lightly.

"More like an addiction, you always want to eat bacon, Danielle over there as drinks way too much coffee.. like four cups and then becomes a hyper shit and then wonders why she can't sleep at night.."

"And you are addicted to chocolate, because I always see you eating it or it's near you. That caused you to be bouncing off the walls and shit.." Summer retorted as she poured her cup of coffee, first of many I suppose.

"I am not addicted to chocolate.." I said all matter of factly.

"Really?" I heard the Nattie question from behind me. "Is this why I found this in your purse just now?" She cooed as the Canadian woman waved a Hershey bar in front of me.

"Okay.. give me it." I stated as I went to snatch it from her and the blonde merely held it up as high as she could. "Not fair, you too.. Is this funny for you Nattie?" I asked her as the blonde merely laughed in response, I couldn't help but smile, I think I will let this one slide.

"Actually it is pretty funny if I might say so myself but here.." The Neidhart woman smirked because placing it back into my purse. "Now that's over, I am hungry, let's eat.." I moved over enough for let her get off the counter, now to eat and get ready and once we leave the hotel, our week of relaxation starts and I can't wait for it.

**Natalya's POV**

_Closer to ten o'clock.. _

These past twenty fours have been the most heartbreaking and confusing possibly of my entire life. I don't understand completely what I did to deserve the treatment that I did but apparently thought that I would be the type of woman to sleep with his best friend. I am just more shocked by the fact that my own husband, my soulmate, would actually hit me on purpose. Not like the accidental hits in the ring, Theodore balled up his fists and punched me straight in the eye. No hesitation until after the crime was committed, I look into his eyes and instantly saw regret. But should I forgive him when I tremble just thinking about it? How do I know that it won't happen again? That's when I started panicking and crying and he held onto me trying to calm me down. That's when someone opened the door, trying to talk to me.. It was Danielle, I saw the look in her blue eyes when she glanced down at me trying to hide my face. The woman that I thought was pretending to my friend for Layla's sake was actually chewing my husband out for what she seen. I wanted her to stay, I wanted her to help me.. just a little reassurance, even if I didn't know her motives. But it didn't stop there, Tyson grabbed a hold of her and tried forcing her out of the room. My heart was confused but relieved when she mentioned that she wasn't leaving without me, that's when she slapped him hard across the face. That only angered TJ more as he lashed out on Summer and pushed her into those older dented lockers hard. My stupidity caused someone else to get hurt, I just wanted to get away from him, from all the drama; that's when the older man grabbed a hold of my wrist and demanded that we go elsewhere to talk about the event. I was just going to obey him before he could get to the door, the leggy blonde spoke of how he wouldn't get away with his actions.

It was right then that Tyson opened the door and he was suddenly tackled to the ground and I stumbled back onto the sofa. My eyes glanced over to the commotion and I expected for Claudio or a man to come to my defense, but instead I saw Layla, who was snarling threats at him. My heart rate for some reason started to ease, I was slowly starting to feel relief but I was confused at the same. Why would Lay go to such length to protect me from him? Why didn't she just go get security to handle it for her? She really is a true friend but it's my fault that he hurt her too but that didn't stop the Brit from fighting back. I had never seen Lay so enraged in my life, it looked like she was willingly to kill him in order to protect me. I couldn't let that happened but I couldn't speak, let alone move. That's when I could see him climb on top of the veteran Diva and again I feel powerless to do anything. Summer threw what looked like one of my boots at his head which allowed the smaller woman to overpower him. The leggy blonde crawled over to me and checked on me, I felt her hand running through my hair so I looked up at her. I don't know why but the moment I looked into her blue eyes, my willpower faded and I just latched onto her for dear life. John and Nikki Bella heard the noise and investigated it took both of them to separate the pair.. however after Layla explained the situation.. Nicole released the angry Brit. That's the Bella twin for you, she has already had my back ever since we became friends and I started training them years ago. Cena was the one that had to restrain Layla, that's when it got worse, our bosses walked into the room…

The situation ended with Triple H escorted Theodore to his office and the Billion Dollar Princess taking Layla with her. I was terrified because I was trying to make sure that the Brit wouldn't get fired because of me, that's why I lied to my husband, our little secret that I promised to keep. It might make seem like a whore because I did sleep with another woman but I am not sure if I regret it.. Layla El makes me feel weird sometimes that Tyson use to do back in highschool, I always get these weird butterflies in my stomach when I am around her. My heart rate speeds up, but one thing that is certain is that she makes me feel safe. With her, I feel like nothing is going to happen, last night proved that because no matter what the cost, she was right there ready to protect me. Even if it were to cost her.. her job.. her passion, I still don't understand why she would take that risk for me, I am not worth it. Once we returned back here to the motel, her main focus was being there for me, I was her priority. When I stepped out of the shower, something flowed through me.. I could look at the reflection on the outside of the mirror so I tossed my hairbrush at it and sat on the floor once the mirror broke. It wasn't long after that the Brit was by my side comforting me, holding me.. even after that she showed me one thing that made me happy once I got on the bed. Videos of cats being silly and for that short amount of time, I forgot why I was upset and was too busy laughing at the feline shenanigans that were occurring. Surprisingly enough, I slept pretty good that night cuddled up next to her, Lay's arms wrapped around me kept me warm and calm..

After the four of us had finished our breakfast, Lay was cleaning up and packing up her stuff so she let me go and get a shower first. Once I was done with that, I straightened my hair and put on my face for the day and went out there so Layla could get herself cleaned up before we leave. I could heard the sound of the blowdryer going in the other room so I knew that the Brit would be done soon. "Nattie?" I heard the North Carolina woman as she walked over to me. "Here is my phone number so that way if you ever need someone to talk to if for some reason can't get a hold of munchkin in there." The leggy blonde held up her phone that I could see the nine digit number.

I pulled my phone out of purse and typed out the numbers and saved it under a new contact. "Thank you Danielle." I told her as I simply sent short message of a cat emoji to her so she knew that it was me plus I think the NattieByNature signature would give it away.

The dancing Diva looked down at her phone and started typing away and replied back, "Just trying to be a good friend." That's when she placed the phone down on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around me. "Take care of yourself alright and keep Lay out of trouble." I responded with wrapped my arms around her, this is weird but nice.

"Don't worry I will." I reassured her as I released her and then felt Saraya tackle me. "Yes Raya, did you get jealous because I was hugging your woman?" I teased her as the younger Brit just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Never, I just wanted to hug you too." She responded nonchalantly. "And be safe..."

"Yeah but this time don't lick my face." I chuckled remembering the one match that we had last month that involved her acting all sexual with me to get back at AJ or something, I don't know.. It was weird and awkward because she grabbed my face and had to lick it.. Something for Total Divas or something, I have no clue..wait yeah it was for our show. "Don't worry I will, I will be near my family and I will have Lay with me." That's how I know that I will be okay.

"You are damn right, you will have me!" Exclaimed the British woman as she emerged out of the room with her luggage right behind her. "We have to get down toward the lobby.." She told me before walking over to the pair of former NXT Divas. "I love you guys, we will be back before you know it!"

"We know but I think we are going to be just fine without you for a week." Paige cooed hugging onto her before releasing her shortly after.

"Yeah but who is going to be the munchkin that we pick on now.." Summer chimed in, patting the former member of LayCool on her head and the brunette just sent her a glare. "You know that I love you even though you are an Oompa Loompa..except not orange.."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Love you girls too.. Let's go Nattie, vacation time!" With that I followed Layla with my luggage in tow out the door and into the hallway. Now we just have to find the man downstairs that will escort us to the airport and hand us our tickets..

_In Miami.. _

Exiting the aircraft after about a five hour flight, I felt recharged mainly because I slept the entire somehow, I just plugged my music into one ear and then it was off into dreamland.. Plus Lay was sitting in the seat next to me and we were in first class so normally people don't bother on the plane. Once we grabbed our luggage, I sent a message to my father letting him know that we are on our way home. Him and my mother watched Tj and I's cats while we are the road since they live just a couple miles away. This is going to be hard to explain how I got this shiner on my face but I really don't want to lie to my family but I also don't want to start drama. We grabbed our luggage as Layla was telling about some of the annoying things that happened on the flight so she didn't get to nap, of course there would be a whiny child kicking her seat nonstop.. Once down to the main level, we were able to find the man that would be taking us to my parents' house holding up the sign with the names 'Neidhart and El' on it in big black letters. Getting into the limo, we relaxed in the back as we grabbed ourselves some of the snacks and drinks that the driver, Matt, had in the back with was manly potato chips that I shouldn't be eating but it would make me fat. I wouldn't say that out loud though because Lay would scowl me for being all negative about my body and stuff.. at least people think I am beautiful even when I don't feel like it. It was about a twenty five minute drive until Matt had gotten us our destination, my house. "Thank you, Matt." I spoke to the younger man as he assisted the two of us out of the vehicle before popping the trunk and giving us our luggage. Layla and I thanked him once again, we gave him a tip and he drive off into the distance. I let out a loud sigh before facing the British woman, who was beaming with excitement. "I.. I don't think I can let them see me like this.. I just don't want Daddy to get angry and wanting to kill him, he has to watch his blood pressure." I brought one of my hands up to my face and gently guided it over the bruise again. It still stings, it hurts.

The former member of LayCool turned to me, her eyes narrowing but a look of understanding at the same time. "I know but you can't lie to your parents. They need to know the truth sooner or later. Don't worry, I am here and will make sure that everything is okay." It was that reassurement that I needed and I knew that I could trust her and her judgement.

That's when I started to dig through my purse, finding the keys and inserting them into the keyhole and turning them slightly until I heard the clicking noise. Pulling them out, I sighed once again before yelling out, "Mom! Dad! I am home!" Once I did that, I rolled the bag into the kitchen and the smaller woman soon followed. "Hey there baby boy, you hogging up that bowl, aren't you?" I cooed as I noticed one of my kitties, Louie, crawled up in this designer bowl that I had gotten him a while. "You remember Layla, don'tcha boy?" I motioned over to the small Brit as we both just started petting him and he purred in response. He is such an attention whore.

"Ah, there you are sweetie! Welcome home, I missed you." I heard my mother greet me as I noticed her walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around me softly. That's when I suppose the older woman's attention drifted over to my co worker, who was still petting up on my fluffy baby, well one of the three. Well Char Breezy favor my husband more than anything...ugh, don't think about it now, Natalie.. it will only upset you. "I believe that we have met before at the wedding, you are Layla, right?"

"Yes ma'am, nice to see you again." The brunette replied almost shyly.

"Thanks Momma, I missed you too.." That's when I heard footsteps growing louder and I knew that it was only one other possible person. "Daddy!" I exclaimed hugging onto him once he came into my view. Can't you tell that I am a daddy's girl, just a little bit, I am the middle of three sisters, Kristina and Jenny are off doing their own thing right now so I probably won't see them much. "I missed you, how are you feeling?" My father has had his own inner demons that he has had to fight recently and he has to watch his blood pressure and stuff so he has to take things easy. Does he though.. pfft.. no he is where I adapted my strong will and stubbornness.

"Hey, Natalie. Glad to have you back home.." He spoke sweetly as he wrapped his arms around me. My father is Jim 'the Anvil' Neidhart, and my mother is Ellie Hart, sister of Bret Hart.. I am their little Anvilette and hope to one day leave a legacy that makes the Hart family proud. "Layla, it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Neidhart."

"Just call me, Jim."

"Yes sir, Jim." She corrected herself.

"How long are you home for Natalie, it was really a short notice trip, wasn't it? I thought you and Theodore wouldn't be back until Friday.. Speaking of my son-in-law, where is he at?" My mother's instincts were kicking in as for the fact that I never travel without him, we were inseparable at some points. I just bit onto my bottom lip, not knowing what to say, glancing back to Layla for guidance. "Natalie?"

"Theodore was booked this week and Stephanie allowed us the week off.. so Natalie invited to come and stay with her." The older Diva behind me stated truthfully.

"Glad they are doing more with him now..He is a talented young man," Jim sighed as he squinted his eyes over at me for a second. "That's a nasty looking bruise around your eye, must of been quite the bump.." Great, I knew that nothing would get past him but it was really noticeable but I am assuming mom just didn't mention anything about it. I just bit on my bottom lip again because I really need to let them know what's going on.. I am just afraid, I don't want drama or any more fighting, I just want to let it go. Don't get me wrong, I am not going to forgive him for hitting me when I wasn't even doing anything wrong.. even though it is not just to strike a woman. I just want the drama on the down low for as long as possible.. I can't lie to my parents either, Layla is right about that.. "Honey.."

"I don't want to lie about it.. This bruise wasn't from a bump in the ring.. I-I wish it was.." I began slowly as I felt a rush of emotions flow into me again, thinking about just hurt so much.. I wanted to cry again but I am a stronger woman than that, I have to be strong.. "There is a reason that Layla is with me.. Stephanie did give us the week off.. but.. Theodore was the one that did this to me.." I pointed up to my eye.. "He hit me.."

"Why the hell would he hurt you? I swear to god that bastard is-"

"Jim.." My mother placed a hand on his shoulder however that wasn't going to calm him. He was irate and TJ wasn't going to get away with hurting his little Anvilette. "Natalie, why.. That doesn't sound like Theodore though.." I think she is even having trouble comprehending all of this.

"I-I don't even know, he accused me of cheating on him with our friend, Claudio..Cesaro.. He just snapped and he called me a whore and then.. Tyson punched me.. I-I tried to tell him that wasn't the case but I wasn't going to break my promise. If he wanted to know, then he could have just spoke with Claudio.. but.." I sniffled trying to finish my statement before I felt my mother wrapped her arms around me.

"Sweetie.. I am so sorry.." It wasn't angry in her voice, it was more of disappointment in her son in law, she adored Tyson ever since she first met him when I was only ten years old.

"Ellie, you are going to have bail me out of prison because I am going to murder that asshole.. No one hurts my Anvilette! No one! Especially the men that is suppose to love her unconditionally!" The Anvil yelled out in a furious manner in which that expected. Well at least I know where I get my explosive temper whenever people piss me off tonight but daddy doesn't need to stress, there isn't much that he could do.

"Mr. Neidhart.." That's when I heard Layla mumble and work over around the counter and in front of me. "I know that you are furious about everything, I am too but this not going to help Natalie.. Tyson is getting his punishment for his actions.. I know it's not enough satisfaction for you and it's not for me.." She spoke honestly before glancing back at me. "However you guys have the right to know what happened.. Nattie, can you get the cats while I explain what happened to them?" She asked me as I nodded my head, letting out a mental sigh of relief.. I don't think I had the mental ability to explain what happened to them yet. "Let's go talk in a different room and I can tell you both how I kicked his ass.." Layla gloated proudly as they started to walk away.

"You beat him up?" My mother asked skeptical.

"No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it, not when I can help it. I probably broke the bloody wanker's nose.." She declared and I assume she has a grin from ear to ear.

"I think we are going to get along just fine, Layla." My father praised her as I decided that I should grab Louie and put him in his pet crate and now I just got to the find the other two..wherever they are hiding.. It's a good thing for us that I always leave my car at my parent's house when I leave, I would never leave it at my home when nobody's around.

_Later on that night.._

"So your parents want to know when they can come have dinner with them, I just told them to come whenever they wanted so they can spend time with you this week." I heard the British women tell me as she was over in the kitchen washing dishes from our supper. I don't know why she is doing the dishes for me, she is my guest but Layla just insisted that I sit and relax for the evening. I really like that Layla took her time to explain everything that happened these past couple days and reassured my parents that she would look after me. That's all the reassurance that I need really, my best friend is going to stand by me.. I don't have a knight in shining armor.. I have a British Princess that would be willing to give up her kingdom for me. Why.. I am really appreciative of that.. Just why me.. But then again, she would do this for any of her friends.. Right? That's when I glanced back over at the Brit, who was walking over to me with a two bowls in her hand. "Your ice cream, my did say tell me strawberry, right?" She cooed gently handing me my bowl as I nodded my head. "And here, I wet this for you to put on your face.." The brown eyed woman handed me a wet washcloth.

"Thank you Queen Layla, this is most appreciated," I cooed playfully as I followed her into the Master bedroom where we wanted to have a little movie night because I don't feel like doing anything else tonight.

"Queen Layla, I really like the sound of that.." She smirked as she sat on the bed and I sat next to her. "However I believe there can only be one queen and that's the Queen of Harts.."

"I am feeling generous and allowing another queen to be in my kingdom." I chuckled keeping the game doing a little longer.

"Then I am humbled, your majesty.." Layla laughed as well bowing her head graciously to me. I just shook my head as I set my ice cream over on the nightstand for a moment and started surfing through the television channels until I heard Layla squeal excitedly. "Scooby-Doo! Can we watch it please Nattie? I haven't seen it in forever." I don't see anything wrong with watching some cartoon and Scooby- Doo was a favorite of mine when I was younger. I nodded in response she squealed in delight like I just agreed to take a child to a toy store, that's adorable. It was the movie Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, a movie that came out I believe like sixteen years or so ago.. that makes me feel old. The gang want to finally be able to catch a real ghost which leads to them taking a trip to Louisiana. There they meet a woman called Lena and she tells them a tale of the ghost of Morgan Moonscar, who apparently haunts the island and also the house that Lena works at. The gang become intrigued and follow them to the house, on the way they learn that Moonscar Island has had many disappearances as a kid. When they are invited to stay the night at the house, Shaggy and Scooby eat outside so the great dane doesn't chase the cats.. However they eat something too hot and run out of the van.. Zombies start appearing out of no where and that causes the cowardly pair to flee.. That leads to the rest of the group looking for them and encountering the zombies themselves.. After being tricked, Velma, Daphne and Fred are captured by Lena and Simone, who reveal themselves to be evil werecats.. Whenever they are able to drain the lives of the gang, their immortality fades and their bodies age and disintegrate.. Watching this movie as a child if it existed.. would probably terrify me. "Haha, I loved watching that movie.. It's been so long since I watched it.."

"It was funny, and somewhat scary if you were a child.. I like that they used werecats instead of the generic werewolves.." I added in..

"Yeah, I think I am going in the guest room and getting some shut eye.. I am tired.." That's right, she didn't get to nap on the plane like I did. "Night Nattie, see you in the morning.." Layla spoke grabbing our bowls and walked into the dark kitchen.

"Lay.." I mumbled out to her. I don't know why but I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone right now. That's when I heard her set the bowls down in the sink before I heard footsteps getting louder and she appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah Nattie?"

"Um, you don't have to sleep in the guest room.. I don't even have it prepared.. I kind of don't feel comfortable enough to sleep by myself.. So can you lay in here with me at least until I fall asleep..Please?" I merely blushed in embarrassment but thankfully she couldn't see it. What am I, a little kid that just woke up from a nightmare? God, woman up Natalie. I just really like someone laying with me, it's weird having someone share a bed with you for so long and then suddenly you are laying alone. I mean I have my cats that are at the foot of the bed but still.. I can't cuddle with them.. plus I feel comfortable cuddling with Lay. I can trust her.. I know she will keep me safe.

I could see a smile appear across her lips as she walked back over to her side of the bed and sat back down. "Of course, if that's what you want then I will be right here.." I just lay down and rolled over to face her as she got herself situated as well. Nuzzling up to her, I could feel her hand running through my hair as I rested my head against her chest and I started to drift off into dreamland..

**Author's Note: Alright, I know that I said I would update this faster but.. I stopped working on it to see how I wanted to play this story out as it could go in many directions.. I think that I might have a solid idea where this is going.. so bare with me. Plus I have been focusing more on other stories in order to get closer to finishing them. But updating every so often is better than not updating at all, right? We start out in Layla's POV as she wakes up the next morning after the incident. Letting Nat sleep, she goes into the kitchen and calls Stephanie while fixing breakfast. She explains what was discussed last night and hangs up the phone to continue breakfast. Lol poor Layla getting picked out for being short by Summer, Paige and later Nattie.. which is cute. It also seems that Saraya is a bacon hog.. Danielle and Nattie seem to be getting close as well.. It switches over to Natalya's POV and she is thinking over what happened the night before.. and how Layla made her feel safe but then wonders why Lay would to go to such lengths to protect her. They get off the plane and get driven to her parent's home to get the cats.. There Nattie becomes nervous because she doesn't want the start drama.. During the conversation, she explains what happened and the Brit is the one that makes sure that it doesn't get too bad and chooses to tell the story herself in another room as Nattie gets the cats. Later on that night, they decide to eat some ice cream and watch movies but instead settled on Scooby-Doo, after the movie Nattie asks if Lay would stay and lay with her.. it embarrassed her which was cute and the Brit agrees.. Nattie was able to go to sleep cuddled up to Lay.. Don't worry guys, I know that you miss Tyson so he will probably show up in the next chapter or two.. lol.. What will happen next? Read to find out.. **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	14. Best Friends Do the Craziest Things

**Last chapter we started out in Layla's POV as she wakes up the next morning after the incident. Letting Nat sleep, she goes into the kitchen and calls Stephanie while fixing breakfast. She explains what was discussed last night and hangs up the phone to continue breakfast. Lol poor Layla getting picked out for being short by Summer, Paige and later Nattie.. which is cute. It also seems that Saraya is a bacon hog.. Danielle and Nattie seem to be getting close as well.. It switches over to Natalya's POV and she is thinking over what happened the night before.. and how Layla made her feel safe but then wonders why Lay would to go to such lengths to protect her. They get off the plane and get driven to her parent's home to get the cats.. There Nattie becomes nervous because she doesn't want the start drama.. During the conversation, she explains what happened and the Brit is the one that makes sure that it doesn't get too bad and chooses to tell the story herself in another room as Nattie gets the cats. Later on that night, they decide to eat some ice cream and watch movies but instead settled on Scooby-Doo, after the movie Nattie asks if Lay would stay and lay with her.. it embarrassed her which was cute and the Brit agrees.. Nattie was able to go to sleep cuddled up to Lay.. Don't worry guys, I know that you miss Tyson so he will probably show up in the next chapter or two.. lol.. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson throughout the story.**

**I do not own anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV**

**November 6th, 2014**

_Crash!_ That was the only sound I could hear that abruptly woke me up from my slumber, my eyes jerked open. What the hell was that? Did I just imagine the sound? I hope it didn't wake Nattie up because I want her to get as much sleep as she can. I slowly rolled over to see that I was alone in Natalie's bed and that the house was silent again. Where is she at? Last night, I can remember cuddling up to her as I ran my hand through her beautiful, blonde locks; that is the only place that I want to be, that I ever want to be. I want to be her protector and I would do anything in a heartbeat for that woman, love does that to you. _Crash! _Okay, I know for a fact that I didn't imagine that. I need to go make sure that no one is trying to hurt my Queen. I stood up and walked through the room glancing at the bed one last time, seeing that Char was at the foot of the bed, surprisingly. I opened the door to the hallway that goes toward the living room and heard a groan before I heard a voice. "Damn it Makaveli, that's the second flower pot in a month! You are in big trouble, mister!" I knew that the voice was Nat's so I guess the sounds that I heard was one of her babies breaking shit. At least I know that she is okay. "Oh good morning Layla," I heard that oh so angelic voice of hers as she appeared in the hallway, holding Makaveli in her arms. Even if she is just wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop, she looks perfect even with no makeup on. She smiled lightly and that alone can brighten up my day. "Did mister troublemaker here wake you up?"

"Yeah Maka did but I came out here to make sure that you were okay and that I didn't have to beat someone's ass." I spoke walking over closer to her and patting the cat on the head.

"Aw, that's sweet of you. I am fine, he just always like to get into things that he shouldn't.. my rebellious child. Now off you go.." The blonde chuckled lightly as she sat her Persian fluffball on the ground and tapped his butt, causing him to flee. "He definitely won't be in the treat jar for awhile. Now I have a mess to clean up.."

"Let me get it, where's your broom?" I offered as the blonde shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell your stubborn butt that you are my guest here? You don't have to be doing any cleaning.. I got it." Nattie sassed placing her hands on her hips, trying not to crack a chuckle.

"It's either you tell me where the broom is or I will go find it. You are suppose to be relaxing not me, doll." I told her sternly which was true because Stephanie did want her to relax and plus I wouldn't want my Queen to cut herself on some glass. "Go get you some coffee and I will clean up the mess that the rebellious Makaveli made.. Where is the broom at?"

The Neidhart woman let out a sigh in defeat before telling me, "Down the hall to the left, the second door is the small closet where I keep the brooms and mops and such. I am going to make us breakfast then. Sausage or bacon?" I was about to open my mouth and exclaim my answer but she answered her own question. "Don't speak, I already know the answer.."

"Thank you beautiful!" I exclaimed as she only grinned as she walked down the hallway so I decided to go ahead and find the broom to clean up the broken pieces of glass. It wasn't that hard to find it so I got to work sweeping the massive mess.. how Makaveli even got up there to knock the flowerpot is beyond me. I guess that's why I have dogs instead. Once I got the glass in the dustpan and disposed of in one of the garbage cans, I put it back in the hallway closet. _Meow._ Hm? I glanced down at my feet surprisingly to see Louie just looking up at me. From what Nattie told me, he has to take time to warm up to people he doesn't know but I guess he likes me. "Aw, hey there baby. Can I pick you up?" Surprisingly, Louis allowed me to pick him up and didn't struggle at all, that's adorable because some cats don't like being held. Now to go show my Queen that her spoiled child likes me and plus I can smell food and I am starving. "Nattie, look I have a friend!" I said a little to excited as the blonde glanced back at me with a small smile.

"Aw, that's adorable normally he doesn't let anyone else hold him then who normally lives here and my parents. Guess he really likes your affection, Lay. So what plans do we have for today?" Nattie cocked her head over in my direction.

"I have a couple ideas.."

_At Walmart..about two hours later.._

"Layla, was there any particular reason that we decided to come here instead of the mall?" Natalya arched a brow as we walked toward the second set of automatic sliding doors. Nope, I am on a mission and that is to make sure that she remains happy and plus it's kind of fun to embarrass people out in public..Saraya does it all the time when she isn't with her girlfriend. Plus I could risk getting kicked out so I don't care if I get thrown out of WalMart, nobody really shops here anyways..or at least I don't. Ugh, let's see where do I want to go in this bloody store? Why is it that every WalMart I go to is laid out different? Whatever, so I just looked over to the blonde before grabbing onto her hand and dragging her along with wherever I want to go. "Where are we going?"

"I wanted to go play with the toys, Nattie!" I told her like I was a small child.

"You are kidding, right?"

"No love, I am not." I told her as serious as I could as she only shook her head, I mean she really shouldn't be surprised because I am the biggest child at heart. When I finally figured where the hell the toys were in this massive place, I ran over to the aisle where they have the container that has all the balls at. Nattie just let out a little laugh before she started to look around, I know that she has a nephew that probably like action figures and boy stuff so this works. Christmas is approaching and now is as good thing as anything to shop early. Thankfully I have scrawny arms so I was able get my arms in and grab the ball that I thought was cute. It had kittens on it so I think Nat would think it's adorable. However her attention was looking at some kind of Iron Man action figure so I decided to look around too until I saw an Iron Man mask that you can put on. It was one of the designs from the third movie or just the Captain America design in general so I couldn't resist putting it on. So I walked back over to Nattie and held up the ball to her. "Look Nattie, it has kitties on it!"

That's when the Neidhart woman turned to look at me and flinched slightly when she noticed my face and gently placed her hand on her chest. "What the heck do you have on, Layla? You scared me.."

"I am Iron Man," I said confidently before she just pointed to my chest. "Err… Iron Woman.. I am Iron Woman.."

"You are so silly, come on. Take that off, it's for children not an adult.. but that was adorable." She cooed tugged at the plastic mask slightly but I obeyed and took the mask off and placed it back, and by that I just mean I tossed it wherever on the shelf beside me. "Now that I think about it, I do need to look around for possible Christmas gifts for my little man.." Well that was easier that I thought so I followed behind her willingly as we went don't the next aisle that was more of developmental toys to help young children learn shapes and numbers the fun way. My eyes drifted to something else and I mentally squealed because it was practically the cutest thing I have ever seen. It was a monster Halloween costume the one I was holding was a boy one that was blue and green and there was another one that was pink and purple that I think would look adorable on Nattie so I grabbed it anyways. Even though this costume was big enough for a three year old, I decided that the hoodie part of it was going to be my new hat. "What are you wearing?" The former Diva's Champion snickered as I adjusted the Monster outfit on my head.

"Isn't it the cutest thing ever! Come on, wear the pink one with me, it would look adorable on you." I held the other one up in front of me and the blonde just shook her head no. "Please Nattie, be my monster girlfriend with me so I won't look stupid walking around the store with this on. Pleeeaassseee!" I begged trying my best to do a convincing pouty face at her. "Will you be my monster girlfriend?"

"It does look adorable.. Okay just this once, I will be your monster girlfriend.." I squealed mentally as I put the hat on her. "Well, how do I look? I don't look too stupid, do I?" The blonde cocked her head slightly as she played with the little horn at the top.

"You look like the prettiest monster in all of the land! Come on, I have to show my monster girlfriend off to everyone in this store."

"Really, Lay? I think that you were kidding."

"Nope, I think that we should take some pictures because I gotta show off the prettiest monster in all the galaxy and let all the other monsters know that her majesty is spoken for." Natalie merely snickered with a slight blush across her cheeks before nodding her head in agreement. How could the Queen of Selfies say no to the offer to take some pictures. I mean have you seen that woman's Instagram page! Thousands of photos of her rocking body, beautiful smile and her fluffy babies. So as I grabbed out my phone and got it set up, Nattie was actually getting into the goofy side that she has trying make some funny faces which was adorable as hell as I kissed her cheek. One photo turned into about five but the one where I kissed her cheek was my favorite and I will be sure to upload this one on Twitter and Instagram when we get home. "Come on, let's go look at some clothes." I just grabbed a hold of her hand and had her follow beside me over to our next destination and before you ask, no I am not intending to buy anything. But I have other plans with should be fun depending on how long it takes until/if we get thrown out of here. Looking over toward the clothing area in the center of the store, I noticed a rack of sunglass with cute designs on them and lead her over to them. "Nattie, you should wear these.."

I held up a pair of big, pink sunglasses to her, only for her to let out a sigh. "You already have me where this, but I am not going to talk my way out of it, am I?" I just shook my head no as I put them on her face, causing her to snicker again. "Alrighty then Missy, if you are making wear this ridiculous thing then I am going to pick out which ones I want you to wear." She sassed and I only nodded in agreement as the blonde turned her attention back to rack of glasses. I only smirked to myself as I slowly stepped backwards a couple steps before turning walking away from the Neidhart woman, who didn't noticed that I had left. Truth be told, I just had an idea cross my mind and I see it as pretty damn hilarious and so I think would be fun to scare my little Queen just a bit. So I walked over to the circular racks with the jeans and scooted in between the pairs into the middle of the rack, thankfully I am short and small enough to do this and not stick out when I crouch down. "Okay Lay, I f-" I heard the former Diva's Champion say before I could barely see her turn around and look around. "Lay? Lay, where did you go?" I know that she is going to slap or punch me for this but I can't resist doing.. The last time I did this was with Chelle and I almost caused her to have a heart attack but she loves me still for some reason. Maybe because she got me back the next day by putting putting a toy tarantula on my chest when I was sleeping, I almost died when I woke up. "Layla?" I noticed that Nattie was genuinely starting to worry about me but she was getting closer. Just a little bit more sweetie, once she got over into the section I was at it was harder to peek out and look for her.

Finally her shoes came into my view right in front of me so I popped up in front of her. "Rawr!" That caused Nattie to stumble backwards and fall on her butt, visibly scared but I couldn't help but laugh. "I am sorry, I just had to do it. But you should have seen the look on your face!" I climbed out of the rack as I looked at blonde, who had a very intense scowl on her face as she sat on the ground. "Sorry love, I just couldn't resist..don't kill me; at least let me help you up."

"I am so mad at you right now." Natalya mumbled before I extended my hand out to her and helped her up. "But… I will admit that was pretty funny." See even she thought that was funny.

I wasn't done playing yet because who said the fun has to stop, I wasn't kidding when I say I was a massive child at heart. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny as well that's why I did it. But Nattie, you're it!" I said slapping her playfully on the arm before running toward the aisles of food.

"Layla, get back here." I heard Nattie yell out as I assumed that she was following behind me in discontent so once I got to the end of the aisle, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. "This is not how you treat your monster girlfriend, Lay!" That only made me do a wet raspberry in her direction before I went around one of the aisle corners. The sound of her footsteps faded so I could not tell if the Hart woman was close or did she go in a completely different direction. I peeked down one aisle and noticed that she wasn't in my line of sight, I looked down another one and she wasn't there.

"Nattie?" I called out her name but got response so I assume that she didn't want to play around so I walked back over toward the clothes. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something I don't know or maybe she went the long way around in attempt to confuse and scare me. No, I will not be caught but I really don't heard any footsteps or anything but hey, there is a person over by the shirts on the clearance shelf might as well ask her. I walked over there, looking around to make sure that she was trying sneak up behind me. "Excuse me..have yo-"

"Rawr!" I was cut off by a voice and someone popping out of the racks beside me and it caused my heart to skip some beats. What the bloody hell? I shook my head to see that it was Nattie with quite the large smirk plastered on her face. "Not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot..eh.." Her brown eyes drifted over to the woman beside me that was terrified that someone just popped out of the clothing racks. "Ma'am, I am sorry.. I only meant to scare her." The woman didn't say about before awkwardly walking away. Poor girl..

"What the bloody hell Naaae, you almost gave me a heart attack. I am too young and beautiful to die!"

The blonde only exploded with laughter before her eyes narrowed at me. "I swear that Saraya has gotten to you because now you call me Naaae instead of Nattie. There are t's in there, Layla." She smirked picking on my accent before climbing out of the rack and poking my shoulder. "You are it by the way. I win. You ready to leave now, my monster girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I really want to pay for this." I pointed up to the monster hat on my head. "I could just cut the rest of it off and keep the hoodie part for a hat. It's too cute not to have."

Natalie shook her head for a moment before looking at the price tag and flipping it to show the price to me. "Oh so you really want to pay twenty-five dollars for just one of these?"

"Nope! Let's go!" I exclaimed tossing the blue and green costume off my head to where it landed and Nattie just shook her head again as she took us the glasses and pink costume and headed over in the direction of the re-shop cart. Well time to leave this place but have some more fun but it's good to see Nat be so playfully, it's really adorable especially after what happened Friday..

**Tyson's POV**

_Sometime later.._

No matter where I go, I get stares from everyone in the backstage everyone from all the Superstars, Divas and even crew workers. The rumors had circulated everywhere in the company of the events that occurred on SmackDown. I regretted every single thing that happened that night, I would never hurt my wife. I love her too much but I don't know what came over me but I wish I could turn back time, too make sure that it never happened. I wouldn't be getting suspended for three weeks and wonder if I am never going to come back. Wrestling is my life but so is Natalie and I might have lost both in a matter of minutes. Nattie doesn't even answer any of my calls or responds to any of my texts but I should have expected as much because Layla is there with her. Her best friend despises me so she is trying to make sure that I have no communication with her. I guess that is reasonable enough, that's what friends do but it is honestly the most annoying thing ever. That British woman attacked me, almost broke my nose; I can't forgive her for that. What can I do hm? I just want all of this to blow over honestly and hopefully in due time I can talk to my wife and hopefully we can work this out.

Right now, I am walking around backstage, trying to find a certain office so I can talk to whatever counselor that Paul assigned me to go to. I know that I will have meeting with him twice a week if I come back and skype sessions with him as well in order to solve my 'uncontrollable anger issues'. I agreed to it almost immediately because I would do anything I needed to do to help my wife forgive me. I circled around the corner and my eyes averted away for a second and I felt a body crash into mine. "Ouch! Hey watch where you ar-" I recognized that voice straight away as I looked up at the blonde bombshell in front of me as her eyes narrowed at me.. "Oh, it's you.. Excuse me, I have somewhere better that I have to be.." She huffed before walking around me, I sat there debating on whether or not to try to talk to her.

After a couple seconds of watching her strut away I called out to her. "Danielle please, can we talk? Just a few seconds.."

Summer Rae instantly turned around, her hand placed on her hip as those icy blue eyes stared daggers into me. "What is there to talk about huh? Frankly, I don't even want to be in the same room as you, the same building hell even the same state. Triple should have fired you ." Her voice lower than her normal cheery tone that Danielle normally had. "Oh, I can't forgive you for laying your hands on me.. but it was inexcusable for what you did to Nattie!" Since when were her and Nattie the best of friends? I thought that they didn't like each other, or that's what it seems.

"I know, I know.. you are right Danielle. And I am really sorry for what did, I didn't mean to hurt you honest. I blackout when you slapped me, I was angry and I can't even explain why. If I could I would turn back time and change what happened. You don't know how guilty I feel, I hardly eat or sleep at night.. I have been crying a bunch over thinking about what the future holds for me. I know that you wouldn't forgive me and you have every right not too but just know that I am sorry.. I can't say that enough." I spoke truthfully as I watched the blonde's eyes drift uncomfortably to the floor before back to me. biting onto her bottom lip.

"Do you really think that I care?" The leggy blonde huffed before taking a couple steps closer to me. "I don't care what so called guilt that you supposedly have but you can drop the pathetic attempt of an act. I know your kind, Theodore." My kind? That my legit apology is an act, I mean sure I am not the best at displaying emotions but I was being truthful. "The first time is supposedly an accident, you promise that it will never happen again and that you will change. But that doesn't stop you before it was just a slap to the face, how long until those one little slaps become full on beatings? How long is it before she laying on the floor, bloody and beaten begging for you to stop? How long would it be when you force yourself on your soulmate and tear off her clothes and rape her? What if she threatens to go to the cops because she has had enough? What would you do then, beat her, rape her or possibly kill her.. or all three? None of that is love and I have seen it many times before so I am onto you that you won't change. I am not going to sit by and risk it happen to someone that I work with.."

"I wouldn't do anything to Natalie, I love her! It was a mistake, and I regret all the pain I have both her through but you don't know me Summer so don't try to understand me." I raised her voice slightly at the younger blonde as she rolled her eyes in response. "You don't know me, hell you don't know Natalie so don't act buddy-buddy with my wife." How dare she assume that I would do anything of that nature to my wife? I love her, I am not some kind of rapist or killer.

"Getting a little angry, are we?" She taunted me before continuing. "Trust me, you say that now but you will become a monster Theodore..-"

"Stop assuming things Danielle, I am getting help." I cut her off.

"Hmph. Help doesn't always work.. I don't believe a damn word that you have said because I know that deep down you are just like the rest..nothing but an abusive bastard that deserves to rot in hell. Nat deserves someone that would never hurt her in anyway which definitely isn't.. you. She has given everything for you and you treat her like the dirt on your ringboots." Danielle is really starting to get on my nerves because of her automatic assumptions but it started to make me think. Was her words the truth? Was I going to be some monster that would hurt the woman I love? I admit that I haven't treated her the greatest in the past couple months, that's one of the many things that I wish that I can change.. Oh god, I really am a bad husband.. "You aren't talking because you know that I am right, I am angering you. I discovered that Nattie and I have more in common than you think; I realized how sweet and innocent that she is and that doesn't need to be corrupted by that. She doesn't need to be li-"

"What the bloody hell are you doing near her, Tyson?" I heard a very strong British accent as I glanced back to see the pale Brit walking over to me, brushing past me and getting in between myself and the leggy blonde. "Stay the bloody hell away from her."

"Look Saraya, I was just trying to apologize nothing more.." Oh great, what do I have the entire Diva's Division after me as well, what next the NXT girl going come up from Florida to kick my ass? Jeez.. Can't someone give me a break here?

"Oh ho, like I am going to believe that after what you did to Dani here? You hurt her, you wanker. There is no forgiving that and what you did to Naaae." Her accent strong when pronouncing my wife's name as she was standing in front of the blonde as if she was protecting her. "We would be 'dead from the neck up' if we thought that you were being sincere. You stupid Knob.." I am unfamiliar with British terminology so I have no idea what she just called me, something bad I am pretty sure.

"I at least wanted to try.."

"Try? Try! Don't make me laugh." Saraya grabbed Summer's hand before her eyes narrowed at me. "You think that what Layla did to you was bad? If I EVER see you around Danielle again, you would wish that I was Layla because the beating I would give you, you would be begging for mercy as I rearrange your anatomy and that face of yours. I bloody fucking mean it, stay the hell away from her." That was the last thing that the former Diva's Champion said before turning her heels and the pair of Divas walked away together before I could even respond to her threat. Ugh, I can't believe that just happen but now I have to go tolerate an appointment with Doctor Shelby..

When I arrived at the office where Doctor Shelby was, I knocked on the door twice before opening it, revealing that no one is inside. Where the hell is he? Maybe I could ask around in hopes of finding out where the heck my counselor is. The hallways seemed empty until I noticed a certain Diva in distance with the Diva's Title around her waist as she skipped toward what looked like the hallway of the Diva's locker rooms and judging from the direction she came in, she just got done with rehearsal or a promo segment. "April.." I called out to her which got her to stop her skipping and the brunette turned around to face me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The short Diva let out a huff before skipping her way over to me, with her hands behind her back like she has done for a couple years now. Why? I don't know. She flashed a small smile before speaking harshly. "Well if it isn't the Wife-Beater himself.. What can I do for you?"

"I just want to know if you have seen Doctor Shelby?"

"Nope. You should have been fired you know. If I was Natalie, I would have made sure that your ass would have been in prison. But nope for some reason you are still here..." AJ sassed before she cocked her head in a different direction and smiling before doing a little wave. "Hey Nicole, hey Brianna." Oh great, I turned around to be graced with the presence of the Bella Twins. I should have just stayed in the damn office.

"Don't waste your time with this piece of trash, April, wouldn't want him to hurt you too." Brie was the first one to speak as Nikki nodded in agreement with her twin's statement. "We have known Nattie for years, hell she trained us to be what we are today so I will be damned if we are going to let you touch her again."

"Brie is right. And you know what Tyson.." Nikki began to speak as she made an attempt to get in my face. "If Stephanie and Triple wouldn't have came in; I would have loved to see Layla break every bone in your face... I would have laughed at the entire thing."

"Wait, you are telling me that Layla did that to him?" Aj Lee pointed to my black eyes and slightly crooked nose and both of the twins nodding their heads in unison. "He he, that's Layla for you. I am going to have to high-five her for that when she gets back. That's the best thing I have heard all day." The Diva's Champion laughed slightly amused with what that British bitch did to me. "Oh right, Triple wanted to see you both in his office, he sent me to come find you guys."

"Thank you April, we will be heading there now. Want to go for lunch after we get back?" The youngest of the Divas nodded her head. "Alright, we will meet you in the locker room when you are done." Brie told the Diva's Champion before the petite Diva shot me a glare before skipping away again. Brie turned to face me and spoke to me. "I can't wait until you are gone, what a man you are. Come on Nikki let's go find Paul."

"What man hits his wife, unexcusable.." I heard the curvier one mumbled out as both of them turned their heels and walked in the direction that April came from. I just let out a sigh, next time I am just going to wait in his office because I am public enemy number one in the back especially with the Divas. But I am really hoping that this appointments help because I want to attempt to patch this up and make things similar to what they use to be. One step at a time.

**Layla's POV**

_Saturday Afternoon.._

Today is the last day of our little vacation together before we have to get up early and get to the airport and head back to work for RAW. Because we have to be there a day early because RAW is going to be in my home country of England which I am ecstatic for. I always love travelling back there being able to wrestle for the UK crowd, they are always the best and loud with cheering and chanting. Wait a bloody second though, I am not even going to be wrestling though, I am not on the card at all.. Two Divas matches and I am just going to be sitting there and Nattie isn't on the card either. I know that the matches are Paige vs Alicia Fox and Aj Lee vs Brie Bella. But it is mandatory for us to be there and plus Dickhead's suspension starts Monday and when we are flying there, his ass will be flying home and we will be Tyson free for at least three weeks. They should have fired him. Ugh. Breathe, relax Layla.. Am I really talking to myself right now? I just shook my head as I readjusted myself in the chair next to the pool that Nattie has in her backyard. After the blonde fixed an amazing dinner, we thought that we could have some pooltime fun. Plus that gives me an excuse to see her with hardly any clothes on, yeah I know but wouldn't you if you got the chance. I merely smiled at that thought. "Oh? Someone seems to have a curious thought in her head to be grinning like that. Care to share?"

Hm? I opened my eyes to see the blonde merely feet away from my chair and I slowly took in every inch of her body. Her bikini was black and somewhat small for her frame but barely, I am not complaining though; her nice tone body, her perfect sized breasts were easier for me to look at now. Layla, stop eyefucking her, you have already fucked up twice, let's not make this a third time. Be careful that you don't drool either or she will notice it. I mentally scold myself before remembering that she asked a question. "I am just thinking of how flawless I am, if you must know."

"Oh. That's a relief for a second there I thought you were checking me out or something." Nattie smirked, sitting down at the end of my chair. Oh shit, did I really make it that noticeable? Great now I have to come up with something fast.

"Pft, someone has a huge ego, don't you Naaae? If I wanted to check anything out, I would look at myself in the mirror." I spoke nonchalantly as she mouthed a 'sure' before scooting over closer to me. "What are you doing?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed as she just chuckled slightly. "You are so lying, Lay. I know you better than anyone."

"I am not." I spoke trying to sound convincing as I turned my head away slightly, as I felt my cheeks becoming hot. No, don't you dare blush now stupid. Let's just hope that Nattie has a blonde moment and not notice your stupidity.

"Okay, whatever you say.. come on let's get in the water now.." The other Diva spoke out in almost a sing-songy tone as she grabbed onto my hand and sat me up but when she did I ended merely inches away from her face. Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up, Layla. You can control yourself. The blonde merely smiled slightly before she spoke. "I will toss in the floats and everything else in, you blow up the beach ball alright?" I could of swore that she was blushing but it could have been how the sun was reflecting on her beautiful face; Nattie got up and walked over toward a little building in the corner of the yard which must had all the goodies. I mean as much as I want to check her out while she walks away, I better refrain from it because I think that she is onto me now. So I turned away and grabbed the small box sitting next to the chair and opened it. Great now I have to actually put in the effort to blow up this ball which is going to take a few minutes. It didn't take too long to blow up the ball as I occasionally glanced over to watch the blonde throw foam noodles and little rafts into the pool.

"All done!" I declared proudly as I stood up like I had accomplished something major but hey, it takes a lot of air to fill this things up. The blonde just smiled as I walked over to the side of the pool that she was at and tossed it into the water. "You ready to get in now, Nattie?"

"Yeah? I want to check to see how cold the water is first." The Neidhart woman said before leaning over the edge slightly so she can stick her toe in to check it. "It doesn't seem to-" I thought of something else humorous so without a second thought, I shoved her hard causing her to fall into the pool which only caused me to burst out in more laughter. When the blonde came up I heard her exclaim, "Cold! Cold! That is fucking cold!" It only caused me to laugh some more as her brown orbs narrowed at me. "Alright, wanna play rough? I can play rough too." She said sternly. Oh wait, are we going to have a round in the bedroom because I love it- Get your mind out of the gutter for once El, jeez. That's when I noticed that she was climbing up the ladder that was right in front of me. "I am going to get you Layla." I just shook my head and took off running around toward the other side of the pool. "Lay, get back here!"

"You will never catch me alive copper!" I taunted as I tried my hardest to keep my distance away from the blonde but I realize that she is so much faster than I am. Ugh, why must I be so short? That's when I felt her hand grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me back toward her and then her slightly more muscular arms wrapped around my waist. "No! Nattie, haha..let me go!" I was pretending to struggle against her but I honestly didn't mind this that much. I enjoy being held by her any chance that I get but I realized what she is about to do so my breasts are going to be freezing in a matter of seconds.

"Anything for you, Lay baby." The blonde cooed before her arms left my waist and then I felt a hard shove that caused me to fall into the water.

Once I got back up to the top, I looked at back up at the blonde before she shrugged her shoulders before jumping in herself. "Nattie, that's not fair. That was cold!" I exclaimed grabbing the closest foam noodle and playfully swinging it at her softly.

"What can I say Karma's a bitch, Lay?" Nattie smiled smugly as she grabbed her own foam noodle and started swinging it my way.

"Hey don't say that about Kharma, I thought she was pretty cool!" I spoke in a smartass referring to the woman that could have single-handed took over the division back in 2011. Sad that she had to leave when she figured out that she was pregnant but she never came back. I wonder how she is doing?

"Don't be a smartass!" Nattie splashed some water over in my direction so I just used the foam noodle and placed in the water to fill it up before blowing into it to make water come out the other end and hit the blonde in her face. "Oh you wanna play like that, huh?" She cooed again swinging her green noodle around as fast as she could.

"Yes I do, bring it Nattie! I bet I can beat you, everytime." I said confidently. If only everyday could be like this, I would be in paradise but tomorrow it's back into reality, I hate to admit that. I would love it to just be us with zero worry and stress in the world. No Tyson, no drama just peace and quiet with my lady love. Maybe in a different universe, maybe I have my fairytale ending with Natalya but here, tomorrow begins another chapter in my story. I made a decision.. My mission is to make her happy but my first step is to get her away from that douchebag husband of hers and if I can win her heart as well.. then that's just a bonus. Friendzoned or not, straight or not.. I am determined to make Natalie Neidhart fall in love with me or die trying.

**Author's Note: We started out in Layla's POV as she is awoken by a weird crashing sound.. She leaves the room to make sure that Nattie is okay, only to discover that one of the cats broke a flower pot. I thought it was rather sweet for Layla to clean up the mess so Nat didn't risk getting hurt. It also seems that Louie likes Layla, remember that animals are a good judge of character.. So if you cat/dog doesn't like someone then trust them, I learned that the hard way. So Real Talk time, the whole WalMart scene legitly happened with me and my best friend about two years ago, she was the Layla and I was the Natalya.. I think it would be cute and it seems adorable that Natalya is having some fun, huh? I mean if you saw this going on, I bet you would be recording or laughing. Sometime after we get Tyson's POV as he is back at the arena and it seems that he regrets what he did, he bumps into Summer Rae, who is the last person that he would expect to defend his wife. Saraya is the next one to come up and threatened to beat her senseless if he comes near her girlfriend again. Doctor Shelby isn't in his office so he tries to find someone that can tell him where his therapist is.. In the process we are introduced to two new characters this story, AJ Lee and Brie Bella.. and they both stick up for Nattie as well.. and Nikki also. Who said the Bellas had to be bitches? Layla's POV again a couple days later as the pair of Divas are going to enjoy themselves in the pool. LMAO Layla almost got herself caught. So am I the only one that thinks of Kharma/Awesome Kong whenever someone says something about Karma.. Yeah.. maybe I am.. After some cute time in the pool, Layla seems to have made up her mind and is determined to make Nattie fall in love with her. Will she succeed? Will Tyson be able to talk to his wife? Is he sincere about what he said? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**PS: Alright so I was able to update before Friday.. Friday is my birthday and I will be 21, whoo party time.. But anyways, from Thursday to probably Sunday I might not be one so I decided to update this as soon as I finished this. Also wow, thank you guys so much, this story has over 4,000 views.. let's double it by the end of this story, shall we? ;D**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


End file.
